Casualidad
by mj02
Summary: Traducción de Serendipity por MJ Duncan. Quinn Fabray es una estrella en ascenso en Hollywood, y Rachel Berry tiene tres Tony s y está buscando un cambio. ¿Qué sucede cuando un toque casual del destino las reúne después de siete años de diferencia?
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Quinn Fabray movía la cabeza con la canción en la radio mientras rodaba por las puertas de Paramount Pictures. Ella sonrió cálidamente al guardia de seguridad mientras revisaba su nombre en la lista de producción y movió los dedos juguetonamente mientras él la saludó con la mano. Ella había puesto su tiempo en hacer pequeños papeles en la televisión cuando ella se abrió paso a través de la escuela de USC y algunas funciones de más alto perfil de soporte en las grandes producciones después de que ella se había graduado, y ahora, a la edad de veinticinco años lo había logrado, las grandes ligas.

Ella se detuvo en un espacio marcado 'Fabray' y sonrió.

"Está bien, te ha gustado, ahora lo tienes y actúa de manera fría, Fabray. Al menos pretende que esto no es tu primer trabajo", se dio una conferencia mientras desconectaba el cable auxiliar de su IPhone y deslizó el dispositivo en el bolso junto a su cartera y un par de caros auriculares. Había aprendido desde el principio en su incipiente carrera de actuación, que los estudios pueden ser lugares ruidosos, desagradables para trabajar y que las delgadas paredes de aluminio del remolque no hacen mucho para ahogar los sonidos de la gente que habla, ruidos metálicos, y los de los coches, sabía que para mantener su cordura ella necesitaba bloquear el ruido adicional de afuera.

Ella respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez mientras respiraba dentro y fuera lentamente y por el momento en que llegó a diez, su sonrisa de niño había desaparecido, reemplazado por una fresca, fachada de tranquilidad y profesionalidad. Una vez que su expresión fue perfectamente adecuada, ella se bajó del coche y asintió en la bienvenida de los diversos apretones de los técnicos que caminaban alrededor, como hizo su salida a la brillante luz del sol del sur de California y en el oscuro interior del edificio 5.

Ella arqueó la comisura de su boca en una media sonrisa de saludo cuando vio el guionista que viene en su camino y ella sintió que su corazón deje de latir en su pecho al ver su expresión. Se hablaban en serio. Y ella había estado alrededor de él, el tiempo suficiente para saber que una mirada seria en el rostro del guionista en el primer día de rodaje significa cambios. Por lo general, cambios grandes.

"Chase, ¿qué pasa?" -preguntó ella, empujando sus lentes sobre su frente, su media sonrisa se convierta en un gesto más largo en el hombre larguirucho, de estilo típico ratón de biblioteca y permaneció en silencio.

"Yo... ahm... Tenía la esperanza de que sería capaz de encontrarte antes de que llegaras a maquillaje", dijo Chase Evans tímidamente.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estamos filmando hoy o no?" -preguntó de pronto cautelosa. La final de la lectura a través de la noche anterior había ido bien, todo el mundo parecía tener una comprensión decente de sus personajes, por lo que el escritor se ve como se iba a mear y como doce horas más tarde algo grande tuvo que haber sucedido.

"Um, sí", murmuró. "Ha habido una pequeña cantidad de cambios".

"Como pequeña?"

"Bien", él ve el piso de concreto con ansiedad ", Tyson..."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente y gimió ante la mención del nombre de su co-estrella masculino. Tyson Howe tenía esa mirada de muchacho de al lado, la contextura, la sonrisa tonta, pero estaba lejos de ser la más brillante bombilla en la caja. "¿Qué dijo ese idiota ahora?"

Chase, hizo una mueca. "Él fue arrestado".

Había cualquier cantidad de cosas que Quinn esperaba oír, pero esto ciertamente no era uno de ellos. "Arrestado? ¿Por qué?"

"Solicitar una prostituta", murmuró Chase.

Quinn puso los ojos por la estupidez del hombre. "Él podría haber entrado en cualquier club de la ciudad y tenía a la chica que quería, y el tonto decide recoger a una prostituta. ¿Estaba al menos bonita?"

Chase, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos mientras murmuraba: "Bueno... ella terminó siendo un él... pero, sí. Le daría un siete."

Quinn miró al escritor por un momento antes de que ella se echara a reír en voz alta. No era risa sino carcajadas ya que tenía lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Era demasiado. Solo era... "Perfecto!" Por supuesto que él tiraría un Hugh Grant la noche antes de que fueran a punto de empezar el rodaje. Dios, él realmente era un idiota.

Chase vio reír a Quinn y no sabía si era por diversión real o histeria, así que se quedó allí, arrastrando los pies nerviosamente su guión en mano mientras trataba de mirar a cualquier parte, pero menos a la rubia. Una vez que sus carcajadas se había desvanecido a una risa débil, le preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

Quinn negó con la cabeza y agitó las manos en frente de ella. "Si. No. No lo sé. ¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Bueno, ha sido despedido."

Risa de Quinn murió. No protagonista masculino significaba ninguna película. "¿Qué?"

"Pero, James Moore y yo," dijo, refiriéndose al director de la película, "tenemos un plan".

Ella frunció el ceño. "Un plan?"

Él asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente, haciendo que su abundante cabello marrón cayera en sus ojos y sus gafas se deslizaran por la nariz. "Si. En realidad había tenido un par de variaciones diferentes en mente para el guión cuando los dos protagonistas románticos fueron escritos, y después de su detención, decidimos ir con nuestro plan B."

"¿Qué es ..." se animó.

"¿Qué dirías a un interés romántico femenino?"

Quinn trago saliva cuando sus palabras una vez más tomó su tiempo al darle sentido. Por supuesto que no se oponía a la idea en absoluto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta sus preferencias personales, pero fue un cambio drástico de la tradicional comedia romántica para la cual había firmado. Fue sin duda con visión a futuro, una medida que crearía ondas en la prensa y llevar a la película a un montón de publicidad, tanto buenas como malas, pero aún así...

"Un interés romántico femenino?" -repitió ella, pensando que probablemente debería llamar a su agente antes de que ella estuviera de acuerdo, sin tener en cuenta que antes de que llegara ese pensamiento se dio cuenta de que estaba muy interesado en la idea de hacer la película con una coprotagonista femenina, y no importa lo que su agente hubiera pensado de ello.

Chase asintió, decidiendo no decir nada más hasta que tuviera una idea mejor de lo que la rubia estaba pensando.

"El estudio ha firmado eso?" -preguntó ella, con la cabeza todavía girando mientras trataba de imaginar como el producto final se vería. ¿Cambiarían el guión en absoluto? Habían unas series de escenas de amor bastante explícitas en el guión que iban a pasar en un gran estudio y sería cómodo. Un bajo presupuesto de la película, claro, pero se trataba de Paramount Studios.

"Va Steven Shepherd a firmar ahora mismo", confirmó Chase, refiriéndose al CEO del estudio.

"¿Qué tipo de cambios tiene en el guión después de esto?"

"Ninguno", dijo Chase con una sonrisa. "Se nos dijo, y cito:" Te voy a dar la cuerda tienen que ejecutar ustedes, hagan esto como mejor les parezca". Así que, lo creemos conveniente y mantenemos todo del mismo y sólo va a cambiar el nuevo rol"

Quinn pasó la lengua por sus labios y asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar en sí misma la oportunidad para rechazar de hacer una película que sabía que estaba ya afuera y se presentan en miles de cines de todo el país.

"Está bien, entonces. Sí. Estoy adentro ¿A quién tienes en mente?"

Chase, dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio y se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras le sonreía a su estrella. "Ella ha estado realmente en Broadway durante los últimos años, ganó tres premios Tony, y ahora quieren expandirse en el cine".

Quinn se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez aquella mañana. Sabía ese resumen de memoria. Ella googleo a la dueña de esa hoja de vida por lo menos tres veces a la semana para ver lo que la morena estaba haciendo, cómo su carrera iba, con quién estaba saliendo. Ella no se consideraba un acosador, pero cada vez que estaba aburrida, perdida, había escrito esas once letras en el cuadro de búsqueda para ver lo que estaba pasando con la otra mujer. "Rachel Berry?"

Chase, se animó y asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido y complacido de que Quinn sabía a quien él se estaba refiriendo. "Sí. ¿La conoces?"

Quinn se mordía el labio inferior entre sus dientes y se preocupó de ello por un momento al pensar en las diferentes maneras en que conocía a la Srta. Rachel Bárbara Berry. Algunos eran reales, algunos eran de fantasía, pero, sí, definitivamente la conocía. "Sí, se podría decir."

"Genial!" exclamó Chase con el rostro que iluminaba alegría, obviamente inconsciente de la historia de la rubia con la estrella de Broadway. "Bueno, ella está en el avión privado del estudio en estos momentos y debería estar aquí en el almuerzo."

"Excelente," arrastró las palabras Quinn distraídamente.

"Oh, esto es genial. Estoy tan contento de que estés a bordo con esto. Esto es en realidad la trama que yo quería desde el principio, pero luego James me hizo cambiar el género de Hayden de mujer a hombre y..."

Quinn miró al hombre que balbuceaba acerca de los cambios en su ``bebé´´ y cómo él era "tan feliz que iban a hacer la película que él quería hacer", sin oír una palabra que salía de sus labios mientras intentaba procesar exactamente lo que iba a suceder en cuatro horitas.

Ella iba a filmar con Rachel Berry. La misma que había atormentado a través de la escuela secundaria porque era más fácil hacerle eso a la morena, que admitir que lo que sentía por la mas baja no era tanto odio sino era como una atracción abrumadora.

Joder, no empieces a mentirte a ti mismo ahora, Fabray, ella se reprendió en silencio mientras Chase Evans siguió divagando en frente de ella. En definitiva, es mucho más que atracción tu la amas.  
Y eso iba a ser un gran problema. Porque estaba segura, que Rachel la odiaba desde sus entrañas. Y con razón.

Rachel deslizó sus enormes gafas de sol sobre su cara mientras ella bajaba las escaleras con gracia desde el jet Gulfstream que el estudio había enviado para ella. En un principio había sentido la tentación de decirle al director de la película que él cometió el error de no escogerla desde un principio y que Rachel Berry no juega la segunda opción para nadie, pero, al mirarse alrededor de su apartamento sola, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un cambio. Su contrato para su última obra ganadora del Premio Tony había acabado la semana anterior y había optado, en contra de los deseos de su agente, no volver a firmar.

No era que ella no disfrutaba estar en el escenario, ella lo hacia, el escenario era su casa, pero estaba cansada. ¿Cansada de los ocho espectáculos alrededor de la semana?. Era una existencia agotadora, una forma difícil de vivir, y necesitaba un cambio. Por eso había audicionado originalmente para el papel brillantemente escrito, lo sabía, tenia que demostrarle al mundo que no importaba quien te ama, sólo importa que tenía alguien a quien amar. Honestamente, ella había estado más que molesta por no conseguir el papel de lo que había sido la primera vez que había sido nominado para un Tony cuando aún estaba en la escuela en Julliard y perdió.

Pero ella había estado en el negocio el tiempo suficiente como para saber que se trataba de un negocio. Por mucho que la gente escribiera, dirigiera y actuara sólo querían ejercer su oficio, la única razón por la que se les permitiera hacerlo era el dinero. En términos generales, un montón de dinero. Así que, a pesar de que estaba molesta por perder el guión por un hombre, ella entendía. No fue culpa del director que había cedido a los ejecutivos de los estudios en el último minuto y decidió ir con la historia de amor más seguro la heterosexual en lugar de la historia de amor lésbico. No era su culpa que los trajes hicieran al escritor cambiar su guión. Así pues, ella había accedido a tomar la película sin molestarse en cuestionar en que terminó había sido elegida como la otra protagonista. De hecho, después de haber escuchado toda su habladuría, ella sólo le hizo una pregunta.

"Cuando me necesitan ahí?"

Después de lo que parecía una cadena interminable de elogios Moore había dicho: "¿Qué tan rápido puedes tu puede estar aquí?"

Así fue como terminó en el lado opuesto del país donde se despertó, mirando el brillante sol de la mañana-tarde y la respiración en el espeso smog lleno de aire. Los Ángeles era un animal completamente diferente que el de Nueva York, pero eso era exactamente lo que quería. Había conquistado Broadway, igual a lo que ella siempre había dicho a todo el mundo que lo haría, pero la victoria, mientras era estimulante y humillante, fue también un hueco porque no tenía a nadie a quien compartirlo. Claro, ella había salido. Al ser la cosa más grande en Broadway garantiza una línea interminable de pretendientes, pero ninguno de ellos tenía la chispa, el fuego, la presencia de la persona que domina sus sueños, dejándola con una sensación indefinible de vacío. Sus días estaban llenos de canto, baile, y entrevistas y sus noches estaban llenos de ojos color avellana curiosamente cálidos, labios suaves, lisos sedosos y suaves toques cariñosos que nunca dejaba de hacer que ella despertara enrojecida, sudorosa, y tan adolorida, mientras jadeaba en busca de aire y luchando por algún recuerdo de la cara de su amante misterioso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenece**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

La mañana había pasado volando para Quinn mientras se acomodaba en su tráiler, preocupándose por la reunión que tenía ese mismo día. Era desconcertante saber que el objeto de todos y cada uno de sus deseos iba a caminar de regreso a su vida justo cuando estaba por fin cómoda con él. Le había llevado mucho tiempo llegar a un acuerdo con su sexualidad. Incesantes sermones de su padre acerca de que la homosexualidad era un pecado era duro de escuchar pero con el tiempo lo aprendió a ignorar. Pero, después de haber estado inmersa en la aceptación de la cultura del sur de California durante algunos años, ella finalmente se admitió a sí misma en su primer año de universidad que era, de hecho, gay. No mucho después de eso, ella conoció a su ex-novia en un pequeño bar, fuera del campus. Al día de hoy, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde reunió el valor para acercarse a la morena, pero ella lo hizo, y terminaron con citas durante dos años hasta que Jamie obtuvo su doctorado en derecho y aceptó una posición como socia en una de las empresas de abogados más prestigiosas en Manhattan.

Una parte de ella reconoció el hecho de que era más que irónico haber perdido a dos mujeres de la misma ciudad, mientras que una parte aún mayor de ella se alegraba de que Jamie se hubiera ido. No porque no le gustara la compañía de la morena, sabía que Jamie había jugado un papel importante ya que finalmente se encontró a sí misma y siempre le querría por eso, sino porque en cuanto más segura de sí misma se convertía, más reconocía el hecho de que la mujer que estaba en sus brazos todas las noches no era la que ella quería tener. Fue así que con un par de lágrimas y una sensación general de alivio que codujo a Jamie al aeropuerto, una tarde, sellando su futuro con un rápido y casto beso de despedida antes de conducir a la morena a través del tráfico y que está desapareciera en el interior del terminal.

Ella no era tan ingenua como para pensar que iba a ver a Rachel y que la estrella de Broadway iba a caer en sus brazos, confesando su amor eterno, pero estaba esperando una segunda oportunidad. Una segunda oportunidad para demostrarle a la morena que ella no era la arpía que fingió ser en la escuela secundaria. Una oportunidad para expresar que ella había crecido y madurado, y que la mujer que era ahora no era igual a la inmadura niña, asustada que la morena recordaba. Ella se tomó en serio el conocimiento de que Rachel había aceptado desempeñar el papel de su amor en la pantalla, ya que significaba que la morena estaba cómoda con al menos fingir ser gay. Y una parte no tan insignificante de su esperanza esperaba que, mientras la morena sólo había salido con hombres en el pasado - o al menos la prensa sensacionalista así lo informara - algo pudiera desarrollarse entre ellas. La idea de que Rachel la amara también fue un sueño seguro, pero ella pensó que incluso se le permitía de vez en cuando soñar.

Pasó a través del guión reescrito rápidamente que le habían entregado un par de horas antes y girando la pluma entre sus dedos mientras leía las líneas que ya había memorizado, a veces haciendo una nota en el margen o tachando un pronombre que estaba cuando su co-estrella era del género él y lo cambió a toda prisa. No es que ella cometería un error durante la filmación, pero le gusta que las cosas sean perfectas. Algunos hábitos son difíciles de romper, y los hábitos arraigados por la entrenadora Sylvester fueron los más difíciles de romper del todo.

Después de que había terminado la última página del guión, empujó sus auriculares hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza para que colgaran de su cuello y miró ansiosamente por la ventana de su remolque. Estaba nerviosa sobre lo que iba a pasar cuando Rachel la viera, y su mente corría con docenas de preguntas sobre la morena. ¿Rachel siquiera sabía que ella era su compañera? Si Rachel lo hiciera, y firmara el contrato para el proyecto, ¿qué significaba eso? Y si ella no lo sabía, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar? ¿Exigiría que Quinn fuera despedida? ¿Sacaría una de sus patentadas tormentas afuera? ¿Ella le sonreiría dulcemente y ...

_Sí, eso no va a pasar, Quinn, así que no vayas allí,_ se reprendió a sí misma mientras miraba el reloj de acero de gran tamaño en su muñeca y se mordió el labio mientras su corazón latía irregular en su pecho.

Rachel debería de llegar al set en cualquier momento.

Efectivamente, ni diez minutos más tarde, alguien llamó a su puerta. Ella dejó caer la pluma sobre su guión que yacía abierto sobre la mesa y cruzó la corta distancia de su tráiler, la abrió, y arqueó una ceja perfectamente esculpida a la persona que había golpeado. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Están listos para ti", dijo el asistente de producción, inclinando la cabeza en la dirección al set indicativo.

"¿Ella está aquí?"

Sonrió. "Así es. Ella ha estado con Moore y Evans ahora durante unos veinte minutos, ellos me acaban de enviar para informarte."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y se pasó una mano ligeramente temblorosa por el cabello. Esto fue todo. "Diles que voy a estar ahí", dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se fue en busca de los zapatos que se había quitado antes. Coloco sus pies en el par de maltratadas zapatillas y realizo un chequeo rápido en el espejo, alisándose el cabello y aplicándose de nuevo su brillo de labios, antes de salir de su tráiler y dirigirse al set.

Se tomó su tiempo caminando hacia la oficina del director, usándolo para tratar de calmar sus nervios y averiguar qué es exactamente lo que le diría a la morena cuando por fin la viera. Ella sonrió nerviosamente a la secretaria de Moore mientras pasaba a través de la oficina exterior más pequeña y se detuvo en la puerta del santuario del director.

James Moore y Chase Evans estaban en un lado de la mesa, de espaldas a los grandes ventanales que daban al estudio de sonido, y en frente de ellos estaba la mujer que había dominado los pensamientos de Quinn, y sus sueños, por años.

La respiración de la rubia se atascó en su garganta cuando vio a Rachel, ausente dando golpecitos con el lápiz sobre la mesa mientras leía lo que Quinn podía asumir era el guión. La morena estaba, obviamente, sin prestar atención a los hombres que también estaban hojeando las páginas al azar, señalando escenas que a su juicio eran las más importantes para el desarrollo de su personaje. Ella se mantuvo en silencio en la puerta observando la presencia de la mujer más pequeña, apreciando la forma en que sus jeans oscuros moldeaban sus piernas y la línea del cuello de su camisa color arándano que mostraba el inicio de su división. Rachel Berry sin duda había aprendido a vestirse.

Después de que ella sentía que había visto suficiente de la confiada mujer, se aclaró la garganta con suavidad, anunciando su presencia al grupo reunido. "Ejem".

Rachel giro hacia el sonido tranquila, miro hacia la puerta donde estaba segura de que la persona responsable del ruido estaba se levantó, y se congeló. Cuando ella había preguntado acerca de quién sería la protagonista junto a ella, James y Chase habían contado maravillas de una mujer llamada Quinn le dijeron que era seguro que sería la próxima gran cosa en Hollywood. Hablaron sin cesar sobre los logros de esta Quinn, pasando un poco de tiempo alabando su trabajo en un drama de acción que se había ganado una nominación al Oscar a la mejor actriz de reparto del año pasado, pero ella había asumido que no era nadie que ella conocía. Se dio cuenta de que era un nombre poco común, pero nunca se le había ocurrido que su Quinn era la Quinn con la que creció. Ella había estado envuelta en su burbuja de Broadway durante tanto tiempo que honestamente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la rubia estaba en el negocio. Y la única razón por la que fue capaz de no mostrar ninguna reacción cuando la miró por primera vez desde que se graduó de secundaria fue gracias a sus años de trabajo perfeccionando su oficio. Porque, al decir que estaba sorprendida era un eufemismo colosal. Ella estaba... estaba... estaba... sin palabras.

Y Rachel Berry no se queda sin palabras.

"Hola de nuevo, Rachel", dijo Quinn en voz baja, deslizando las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones y alzo la cabeza para saludar a la mujer que había soñado durante tanto tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que la morena se sorprendió al verla, pero ella también vio algo más destellar de los hermosos ojos marrones de la otra mujer. _¿Era miedo?_ Antes de que pudiera identificarlo, fue sustituida por una fría indiferencia que ella reconoce como la diva. Era la misma expresión que Rachel ponía tras ser cubierta de slushy o atormentada o... _Dios, yo realmente era un idiota reprimida en la escuela secundaria._

Rachel encontró la suave sonrisa de la rubia increíblemente cautivadora, pero era, ante todo, una profesional, así que se las arregló para poner su confusión a un lado por el momento, mientras se recomponía y le devolvió la sonrisa a Quinn con una de las suyas. Ella sabía que estaba obligada y se podría decir que Quinn lo sabía, pero ella estaba agradecida de que los dos hombres en la habitación con ellas no lo notaran. Algunas humillaciones eran mejor no compartirlas. Se tomó un momento para observar abiertamente a la rubia que había hecho de sus años de instituto un infierno, y tuvo que admitir que Quinn se veía bien. Increíble, la verdad. La rubia siempre había sido una chica hermosa, pero la mujer que estaba frente a ella ahora con el pelo cayendo en ondas sueltas alrededor de su cara en un par de jeans vaqueros de corte de baja altura artísticamente desteñidos, una faja marrón casualmente exponiendo sus antebrazos bronceados, debajo de una camisa blanca de cuello redondo ajustado, era absolutamente impresionante.

Finalmente encontró su voz, y dijo, en un tono que era un poco más profundo que su tono de voz normal, "Quinn Fabray. Fantástico verte aquí".

Quinn bajó la cabeza por un momento antes de que ella volviera a mirar a la morena a través de sus pestañas y asintió. "Lo sé, ¿cierto?"

Rachel tomo una respiración tranquila entre los dientes cuando se encontró peligrosamente con los hermosos ojos color avellana de la rubia. Esta situación con Quinn delante de ella no era como la recordaba. No podía poner su dedo en lo que era, exactamente, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de esto, pero sólo había... algo que era extraño en la rubia. Quinn parecía relajado. Ciertamente, más relajada de lo que nunca llego a recordar haberla visto, y había algo en la forma en que la rubia estaba de pie, dejándose abierta a sí misma para ser juzgada, que demostró que se sentía cómoda con ella misma. No demasiada confiada, aunque Rachel estaba segura allí de que esa faceta particular de la personalidad de la rubia estaba intacta, pero justa, cómoda. Al igual que ella sabía quién era y no le importaba ser juzgada. Era como si estuviera mirando a una persona completamente diferente a la que ella conoció.

"Así que tu eres la Quinn por la que han estado perdiendo la cabeza durante los últimos quince minutos", dijo Rachel en voz baja mientras seguía mirando a la rubia, incapaz y poco dispuesta a dejar a la otra mujer fuera de su vista.

"Supongo que sí", confirmó Quinn suavemente, sosteniendo la mirada de Rachel un momento más de lo necesario, y tratando de poder conseguir una lectura de los pensamientos de la morena, antes de que ella mirara a Moore y a Evans. "Chicos, ¿podemos tener un minuto?"

"En realidad", dijo James Moore, "podemos darle más que eso. Ustedes pueden tomarse el día de hoy para llegar a conocerse mutuamente, hacer un par de lecturas para tener una idea de cómo van a actuar sus personajes, y nos veremos de nuevo a las siete de la mañana para comenzar a grabar. "

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Ella había esperado posponer el rodaje durante unos días, por lo menos con este cambio de último minuto, y no tenía ninguna duda de que la razón por la que no estaban tomando un descanso más largo fue porque Rachel les había asegurado a los dos que estaría lista en la mañana. "Misma escena programada?" -le preguntó, pensando que iba a asegurarse de prestar especial atención a las escenas que debía rodar al día siguiente con la morena.

"Todo es lo mismo que hemos comentado antes, voy a dejar que informes a la Señorita Berry de los detalles."

"Por supuesto", dijo Quinn amistosamente cuando volvió su atención a Rachel, que seguía mirándola con una expresión que era una mezcla de margen distante y curiosidad. Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reírse y en vez de eso le sonrió cálidamente a la morena. "Bueno, si no vamos a estar filmando hoy, ¿quieres ir a otro lugar para poder atravesar esto?"

Rachel le ofreció a Quinn una sonrisa sincera a pesar de sí misma y asintió. Si iban a trabajar juntas, ella tendría que sentirse cómoda en la presencia de la rubia, tan pronto como sea posible, y ella no veía ninguna razón para retrasar el reencuentro. "¿Dónde tienes en mente?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros mientras sus ojos se posaron en varias grandes maletas negras que se alineaban perfectamente en la pared. "Te voy a mostrar tu tráiler en primer lugar, ya que está justo al lado del mío, y luego, si quieres, podemos o bien pasar el rato aquí o podemos ir a otro lugar. ¿Puedo ayudarte con tus maletas?"

Rachel fue sorprendida por la oferta de la rubia para ayudarla con su equipaje, que era otra señal de que la Quinn de antes no era la que ella recordaba, pero asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. "Tengo que llamar a mi asistente para ver lo que logró obtener en cuanto a mi arreglo de vivienda por el tiempo que estoy aquí, pero sí, eso sería muy útil. Gracias."

"No hay problema", dijo Quinn arrastrando las palabras mientras cruzaba el espacio para tirar de las asas en dos de tres bolsas de gran tamaño de la morena, deliberadamente ignorando la mirada especulativa que el director le estaba dando. Una vez que ella había salido, nunca había visto una razón para mantener de forma secreta sus preferencias y, aunque no era algo comúnmente conocido entre el público en general, tenía una reputación, en ciertos círculos, por tener algo con hermosas morenas.

Rachel miró a la rubia por un momento antes de que ella se obligara a girar su atención a los dos hombres frente a ella. Estaba confundida por la mirada especulativa en la expresión de James Moore, pero rápidamente hizo un gesto como si fuera poco importante. "Gracias por la oportunidad, sinceramente agradezco que pensaran en mí después de tan desafortunados acontecimientos de la noche anterior."

"Ha sido un placer, señorita Berry", dijo Chase, sonriendo cálidamente mientras se levantaba para estrechar la mano de Rachel.

"Gracias por haber accedido a grabar con tan poco tiempo", dijo James Moore, él también le dio la mano a la morena.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien. Entonces, supongo que voy a verlos a todos muy temprano mañana por la mañana." Deslizó el guión en su gran bolso Louis Vuitton y se levantó. Se volvió para mirar a Quinn y le sonrió. "Ya sabes a dónde vas, yo te seguiré."

Quinn pasó la lengua por sus labios y asintió con la cabeza antes de que ella le diera a Rachel la sonrisa más encantadora que podía manejar. "A la orden señorita," dijo arrastrando las palabras con una reverencia exagerada, su sonrisa era cada vez más amplia al oír la suave risa en los labios de la morena. "Vamos, Rach, vamos a que te establezcas."

La morena asintió obedientemente mientras deslizaba el bolso sobre su hombro antes de recoger la pieza restante del equipaje antes de seguir a Quinn fuera de la oficina. Caminaron en silencio cada una a un lado de la otra, perdidas en sus pensamientos, y en poco tiempo se detuvieron delante de una estrella blanca del tráiler que tenía el nombre de "Hayden" en un pedazo de papel blanco pegado en la ventana.

"Se trata de ti", dijo Quinn, inclinando la cabeza hacia el tráiler de la morena. "¿Quieres tu equipaje en el interior, o ..." Su voz se desvaneció mientras se preguntaba qué, exactamente, era el equipaje de la estrella de Broadway. "¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí desde el aeropuerto?"

Un ligero rubor tiñe las mejillas de la estrella de Broadway y ella le contestó: "El estudio contrató a un coche con chófer para traerme desde el aeropuerto. Deberían de haberme proporcionado un medio de transporte hoy en cualquier momento."

"Así que supongo que tu quieres esto en el interior?" Preguntó Quinn, incluso cuando ella se acercó a abrir la puerta del tráiler de la morena y empezó a mover el equipaje hacia el interior. "Dios mío, ¿qué tienen las maletas aquí, ladrillos?" Ella gruñó mientras luchaba para levantar la primera de las maletas de Rachel para introducirla en el tráiler.

Rachel frunció el ceño. "Esos son mis zapatos."

Quinn se echó a reír, pero cuando miró por encima del hombro a Rachel vio que la morena estaba seria. "¿Trajiste de verdad una maleta gigante llena de zapatos?"

"Por supuesto", respondió Rachel, frunciendo el ceño en confusión. Seguramente Quinn llevaba más de un par de zapatos cuando viajaba durante un período prolongado de tiempo. "Bueno, no todos son mis zapatos -. Sólo los que sentía que iba a necesitar de inmediato, el resto de mi ropa se están enviando en estos momentos."

"Correcto," Quinn arrastrando las palabras mientras ella finalmente logró pelear con la maleta dentro y colocarla fuera del camino lo suficiente para que pudiera ponerse a trabajar en las demás.

"No todo el mundo puede llegar lejos con sólo usar chanclas en todas partes, ya sabes," dijo Rachel mal humor.

Quinn sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a la morena. "Se puede aquí. Es una de las mejores cosas de vivir en Los Ángeles."

Rachel rodo los ojos y se negó a responder, en voz baja aliviada de que sus dos maletas restantes parecían mucho más fáciles de manejar para la rubia. Ella siguió a Quinn en el tráiler para echar un vistazo alrededor después de que sus cosas al fin fueran llevadas al interior, y sonrió con aprobación por lo que vio. El interior estaba limpio y brillante, con un gran sofá de color crema en un extremo, un televisor de pantalla plana montada en la pared por encima de un gabinete de madera oscura que pasó a ser de almacenamiento a una mesa de maquillaje de buen tamaño y un mini bar.

Quinn observó a Rachel explorando todo y sonrió para sí misma por la forma en que la expresión de la morena se relajó en una sonrisa sincera cuando ella hizo un reconocimiento de lo que sería su hogar lejos de casa durante el tiempo que estuviera en Los Ángeles. "¿Está todo bien?" -preguntó ella. "Si hay algo que está mal, puedo ir a buscar a Gus, es el hombre que maneja los trailers y esas cosas para nosotros aquí, y tiene el teléfono de la compañía de alquiler para solucionar cualquier problema."

Rachel se volvió hacia la rubia y negó con la cabeza. "¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Quinn Fabray?" -preguntó, con una sonrisa en su cara eliminando la casi áspera expresión de la pregunta.

Quinn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a la morena. "Touché, Rachel. Ciertamente me lo merecía. En cuanto a la Quinn que recuerdas... ella solamente creció. "

* * *

**Hola De Nuevo, Dejando Otro Capítulo Más, Espero Les Guste, Es La Primera Historia y Traducción Que Realizo De Las Faberry!..**

**Muchas Gracias A Las Personas Que Leen, Marcan Como Favorito Y Siguen La Historia, Sobre Todo A Las Que Comentan…**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenece**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Rachel se lamió los labios mientras escuchaba a Quinn explicar el plan de rodaje de la película. Una parte de ella quería decirle a la rubia que era más que capaz de leer el papel ella misma, pero eso era sólo una pequeña parte. Una pequeñita o más bien una minúscula parte. La mayor parte de ella estaba simplemente disfrutando de estar en compañía de esta nueva Quinn Fabray. Ella inicialmente había estado desconfiada acerca de estar a solas con la rubia, pero ahora, después de un poco más de una hora con ella, se sentía confiada y tras su observación anterior de que la Quinn que estaba viendo ahora era definitivamente diferente a la que ella recordaba.

Al darse cuenta de que Rachel no estaba del todo con ella, Quinn levantó la vista de la página que leía en voz alta y se echó a reír al notar la mirada perdida en los ojos de la morena. "Todavía estas aquí conmigo, estrella?" bromeó.

Rachel miró hacia los brillantes ojos color avellana y sintió el aliento engancharse en su pecho. _Ella es realmente hermosa_, pensó para sus adentros mientras se aclaró la garganta con suavidad. "Si estoy. Tu decías que para las próximas tres o cuatro semanas vamos a estar aquí en el estudio, haciendo parte del trabajo interior que se necesita en los sets, y que después de eso vamos a ir a la ubicación del resto de la filmación con un trabajo ocasional para grabar en donde sea necesario".

Quinn se rió y asintió con aprobación. "Muy bien. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"

"En realidad, sí," dijo Rachel, sentada erguida en su asiento mientras observaba a la rubia frente a ella. Mientras que ella estaba segura de que Quinn había cambiado, había una parte de ella que no podía creer que la rubia estaba realmente cómoda con la orientación de su personaje. Y, como seguía siendo Rachel Berry, decidió abordar el asunto directamente. "¿Enserio estás bien con este papel? Actuando ser lesbiana y besando a otra mujer?"

El estómago de Quinn se volcó ante la pregunta de Rachel. Sabía que tenía que decirle a la morena sobre sí misma y que su vida había tenido cierta revelación, pero desde luego no había imaginado que sería tan pronto. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras se tomaba un segundo para pensar en las diferentes formas en las que le podría responder la pregunta a la morena, y por un breve momento, ella consideraba desviar el tema con un "Claro, es sólo ficción", pero sabía que tenía que besar, tocar y hacer escenas de sexo simulado con Rachel en el transcurso del rodaje y por eso debía decirle a la morena la verdad. No toda la verdad, por supuesto. Rachel no tenía por qué saber que estaba realmente enamorada de ella. Ahora que por fin la morena estaba aquí, no quería enviar a la pobre chica corriendo de vuelta a Nueva York tan rápido como sus deliciosas piernas la podrían llevar allá.

Rachel miró con curiosidad como un millón de pensamientos parecían parpadear través de los ojos de Quinn y ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente cuando la rubia se mordió el labio nerviosamente. "Quinn?"

El sonido de su nombre la sacó de sus pensamientos, negó con la cabeza y rodo los ojos. _Estás siendo una idiota, Fabray._ _Simplemente dile,_ se reprendió a sí misma cuando una horda de mariposas despegó en su estómago, sintiendo como si estuviera saliendo por primera vez de nuevo. "Soy gay, Rach."

La mandíbula de Rachel cayó por la sorpresa. "Tú eres... oh."

"Sí, oh," Quinn murmuró mientras observaba el rostro de la morena con cuidado, tratando de obtener una lectura de lo que la otra mujer estaba pensando. Después de mirarse fijamente la una a la otra por un momento en el que quedó claro que ella sólo había logrado hacer que Rachel Berry se quedara sin palabras, ella se aclaró la garganta. "Lo siento, yo podría haberlo dicho un poco más suave, o algo así, pero yo solo... Realmente odio..."

"Shh", Rachel la hizo callar, apoyándose en la mesa y llegando a través de ella para cubrir una de las manos de Quinn con la suya en lo que esperaba que la rubia lo viera como un gesto tranquilizador. "Sólo me tomó por sorpresa. Eres gay?"

Quinn sintió que el aliento se le enganchaba en la garganta al sentir la mano de Rachel sobre la suya. _Dios, qué bien se siente._ "Sí".

Cientos de preguntas para la rubia se le vinieron de inmediato a la mente, Rachel sabía que no tenía derecho a vocalizar, pero no podía dejar de preguntar, "¿Cuándo lo supiste?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros y miró al techo, se centro en las luces brillantes en lugar de los cálidos ojos marrones frente a ella."Mirando hacia atrás en mi pasado, en todo lo que he intentado por tratar de sentir y a la vez no, me doy cuenta de que siempre lo he sabido. Pero no lo acepté hasta hace unos cuatro años."

"Está bien", Rachel murmuró después de un momento, tratando de encajar en su cabeza la idea de que la HBIC, Prom Queen y la presidenta del club de castidad, Quinn Fabray era gay. "¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que intentaste no sentir?"

No, no estaba en absoluto dispuesta a compartir esa historia todavía con Rachel, Quinn se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza. "Eso, me temo, que es una historia para otro momento, Rach."

"Sí, por supuesto. Entiendo," dijo Rachel rápidamente, sintiéndose nerviosa, aliviada y completamente confundida.

No queriendo que Rachel se sintiera incómoda, dijo Quinn en voz baja: "Tienes más preguntas." Ella no tuvo que preguntar, pudo ver las preguntas que nadaban en los grandes ojos marrones de Rachel.

Rachel sonrió tímidamente. "¿Cómo fue que finalmente lo descubriste? Quiero decir, si no te importa que te pregunte."

"No me importa", Quinn murmuró, finalmente bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la de la morena. Y realmente no lo hizo. Ahora que el gato estaba fuera de la bolsa, por decirlo así, el resto de la historia es más fácil de decir. "Yo estaba en una fiesta de una noche en la universidad, bebiendo, por supuesto."

Rachel se rió y sonrió. "Por supuesto."

"Bueno, yo soy una borracha cariñosa", dijo Quinn, dándole a la morena una sonrisa avergonzada. "De todos modos, había una chica allí, y nos pusimos a hablar y ella me invitó a bailar y le dije sí. Pasamos la noche bebiendo y bailando juntas y entonces ella me besó."

"Solo así".

"Solo así" Quinn estuvo de acuerdo con suavidad. Se humedeció los labios y asintió para sus adentros al recordar todo lo que había sentido esa noche. "Y fue como que, todas las preguntas que tenía acerca del por qué nunca sentí nada por ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido de repente fueron contestadas, porque sentí más con un beso de una perfecta extraña con respecto a lo que nunca había sentido antes con alguno de los chicos con los que alguna vez había estado. Después de eso, sólo me tomó un poco de meditación para encontrar la aceptación dentro de mí misma, y eso fue todo".

"Así que ella fue tu primera novia?"

Quinn sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Nunca la volví a ver después de esa noche."

"Eso es muy malo."

La decepción en la voz de la morena hizo reír a Quinn y ella negó con la cabeza. "No, estaba bien. No estaba preparada para hacer frente a lo que me hizo darme cuenta de mí misma en el momento de todos modos. Yo no habría sido bueno para ella."

"Hmm. Así que supongo que realmente no tienes ningún problema con besarme", dijo Rachel tímidamente.

Quinn negó con la cabeza. "En serio, no creo que vaya a ser un problema, Rachel," ella estuvo de acuerdo, y añadió en silencio para sí misma, _Va a ser cuando tenga que parar con lo que voy a tener problemas_. "¿Estás bien trabajando conmigo en este proyecto, sabiendo que me atraen a las mujeres?" _Por favor, por favor, por favor, decir que sí._

"Por supuesto", respondió Rachel inmediatamente. "Tengo dos padres, ya sabes, por lo que la homosexualidad no es, obviamente, algo que me haga sentir incómoda. Y después de trabajar en Broadway durante los últimos seis años..."

"Sí, Rachel, lo sé", se rió Quinn. También sabía que le tomaría a Rachel algún tiempo para comprender en su cabeza todo lo que ella simplemente le dijo, y ella pensó que estaría mejor salir de los pequeños confines íntimos del tráiler de la morena mientras procesaba todo."Mira, tengo hambre. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?"

La sola mención de los alimentos hizo gruñir el estómago de Rachel, y ella se sonrojó cuando se encontró con la mirada cálida de Quinn y asintió. "Creo que eso suena como una gran idea."

"Increíble. ¡Vamos, sé de un lugar," Quinn dijo mientras saltaba sobre sus pies.

Rachel siguió a Quinn fuera del remolque y, después de que ella lo cerró, caminaba en silencio junto a la rubia mientras deambulaban fuera del edificio hacia una pequeña calle lateral que era más como un callejón, pero más limpio que cualquier callejón que se podría encontrar en Nueva York. En poco tiempo, estaban caminando por una calle llena de pequeñas tiendas al pie de la calle. Ella no tenía ni idea hacia dónde se dirigían, y, recordando la afición de Quinn por el tocino, sólo esperaba que a donde fueran la rubia la llevara al menos donde tuvieran una buena selección de ensaladas. O, cualquier ensalada.

Más de una vez, mientras caminaban, Rachel se mantuvo mirando a la rubia, estudiando su expresión plácida, tratando de averiguar cómo la Quinn que recordaba había logrado convertirse en la mujer que estaba con ella ahora. Supuso que Quinn al haber aceptado su sexualidad tenía que haber jugado un papel importante en su transformación, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido durante los años en que se habían visto por última vez entre sí. Cómo Quinn se introdujo en la actuación. Lo que la rubia hacia por diversión. Se dio cuenta de que quería saber todo sobre Quinn y, tan pronto como ella reconoció ese hecho, se encontró de repente haciendo la pregunta: "¿tienes novia?"

Quinn se rió entre dientes y se volvió para mirar a Rachel, mirando a la morena especulativamente, tratando de averiguar de dónde esta pregunta aparentemente al azar había salido. "No. No en el último año más o menos."

"Oh. Lo siento. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Ella obtuvo su doctorado en derecho y aceptó un trabajo en Manhattan para alguna firma de abogados de alto rango", dijo Quinn, con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros.

Intrigado, Rachel preguntó: "¿Cuál?"

Divertida por la pregunta de la morena, Quinn enarcó una ceja y sonrió. "Tu sabes sobre los diferentes bufetes que hay en Manhattan? Tiene que haber cientos de ellos."

"No," estuvo de acuerdo Rachel. "Pero tu dijiste 'bufete de abogados de alto rango" y hay sólo un puñado que se ajustan a esa descripción. "

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Yo hago frente a una gran cantidad de abogados, Quinn," dijo Rachel. "Tú más que nadie deberías saber que los contratos no se limitan a firmarse ellos mismos."

"Eh, dejé que mi agente manejara esas cosas," Quinn respondió con un gesto desdeñoso con la mano. "Sin embargo, creo que fue Walton, Warren, y..."

"Wilkerson," dijo Rachel, terminando la frase de la rubia. "Esa es la firma de mi abogado."

"Por supuesto", murmuró Quinn.

"Me pregunto si me he encontrado con ella", pensó Rachel, encontrándose muy curiosa en cuanto hacia qué tipo de mujer Quinn se sentía atraída. "¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba de nuevo?"

"No creo que te dije su nombre," se rió Quinn. "Pero su nombre es Jamie Roberts," ella dijo mientras abría la puerta de una pequeña cafetería vegetariana que había descubierto la última vez que trabajó en el Paramount. Ella le indico a Rachel para que entrara primero y ella sonrió mientras la mirada de la morena se ilumino con el menú en la pizarra que tenía los platos vegetarianos marcados en verde brillante y estaba colgando por encima de la pequeña caja registradora.

"Quiero decir que la conocí la última vez que estuve en la empresa para ver a mi abogado con respecto a una orden de alejamiento que tenía que presentar contra un paparazzo demasiado entusiasta", Rachel pensó mientras estudiaba el menú. "Morena, de mi altura?"

"Eso suena como ella", dijo Quinn en voz baja, con la esperanza de que Rachel no reconociera las similitudes entre ella y su ex.

"Ella es caliente", dijo Rachel.

"Gracias. Creo", dijo Quinn con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció cuando vio un rostro y una sonrisa familiar saliendo de la parte trasera. Ella había estado esperando que Michelle tuviera a alguien trabajando en el mostrador para que la morena no supiera que estaba allí.

"Quinn Fabray," Michelle saludó a la rubia mientras se colocaba detrás de la caja registradora.

Rachel miró a la mujer, pensando para sus adentros que la pequeña morena era muy hermosa, incluso mientras se preguntaba por qué le estaba hablando a Quinn tan fríamente, antes de que ella se volvió para mirar a Quinn, se dio cuenta, que llevaba una sonrisa casi avergonzada y sonrojada muy ligeramente. "Vienes aquí a menudo?" -preguntó en un susurro.

Quinn se mordió el labio y asintió. "No tanto como antes, sin embargo," dijo en voz baja mientras miraba a la mujer detrás de la caja registradora. "Hola Michelle. ¿Cómo va el negocio?"

"No puedo quejarme", dijo Michelle arrastrando las palabras. Ella dio a la rubia una sonrisa forzada mientras se limpiaba sus manos en el delantal."Dejaste de venir aquí por un tiempo, pero puedo ver que tenias tus razones", dijo, sacudiendo su mirada a Rachel. "¿Qué les sirvo?"

Por el rabillo del ojo Quinn vio a Rachel que se daba vuelta para mirarla, y ella lo tomó como una señal de que debería pedir primero. Ella sonrió amablemente a la mujer detrás del mostrador mientras examinaba el menú. "Um... Quiero el fettuccini con salsa de maní tailandés. Y, ¿Puedo obtener un agua, también, por favor?".

"Que sean dos," Quinn dijo mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito fuera de su bolsillo y se la entregó.

"Puedo comprar mi propia comida", sostuvo Rachel en voz baja.

Quinn sonrió cálidamente hacia la morena. "Ya lo sé. No es una gran cosa, Rach," dijo mientras tomaba su tarjeta de nuevo y le entregó a Rachel una de las aguas embotelladas. "Vamos a sentarnos," ella dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia una colección de pequeñas mesas que se encontraban a un lado.

Rachel se tensó ligeramente por un momento al sentir la mano de Quinn contra la parte baja de su espalda, recordó su larga historia arraigada con la rubia exigiendo que se preparara para ser atacada, antes de que ella se obligara a relajarse. _Quinn no ha sido nada más que dulce desde que te vio por primera vez hoy_, se recordó a sí misma, sintiéndose avergonzada y estúpida por su reacción al tacto.

Era imposible que Quinn no se percatara del cambio de Rachel cuando vaciló y se puso rígida bajo sus dedos, y rápidamente retiró la mano. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo que hizo con la morena. Era un hábito que tenía para proteger a las mujeres que estaban con ella y trato de guiar a Rachel con un suave toque que había sido puramente por instintivo. "Lo siento", se disculpó en voz baja.

"Está bien," dijo Rachel rápidamente. Lanzó a Quinn una mirada de disculpa, y sintió que su corazón se había roto un poco por la expresión casi destrozada en los ojos de la rubia. "No sé por qué lo hice," mintió cuando se sentó en una mesa pequeña y cuadrada que estaba escondida en la esquina trasera de la zona de comedor.

Quinn se rió oscuramente mientras tomaba asiento frente a Rachel y le dio una sonrisa triste. "Creo que ambas sabemos que eso no es exactamente cierto, Rachel. Nunca seré capaz de decirte exactamente cuánto lo siento por la forma en que te traté en la escuela, pero realmente lo siento."

Necesitando expresar la sinceridad de la rubia, Rachel se acercó y le cubrió la mano con la suya. Ella sonrió tímidamente mientras Quinn copió la acción y cubrió la de ella con la otra mano. "Está bien, Quinn. Es el pasado."

"Sin embargo..." Quinn miró sus manos y trató de encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para transmitirle a la morena y tratar de convencerla de que ella realmente sentía todo lo que había pasado entre ellas.

"Shh, está bien", murmuró Rachel. Coloco su mano libre en la parte superior de la de Quinn y la rozó con el pulgar sobre la parte posterior de la mano de la rubia tranquilizándola. "Está bien. Vamos a olvidarnos de ello y centrarnos en el presente. Porque ya puedo decir que haz crecido hasta convertirte en una mujer increíble. Una Quinn a quien tengo muchas ganas de llegar a conocer mejor. Así que vamos a dejar el pasado en el pasado, en el lugar que le corresponde, y sólo vivamos en el aquí y en el ahora. "

Quinn sonrió tímidamente, sintiendo como caía un peso que ni siquiera sabía que llevaba sobre los hombros por el perdón de la morena, y asintió."Gracias."

Rachel miró a los cálidos ojos color avellana de Quinn y asintió con la cabeza, diciéndole con la mirada que ella entendía. "Entonces, ¿qué piensas tú del libreto?" -preguntó ella, tratando de desviar la conversación de nuevo a un tema menos doloroso. "¿Qué fue lo que te hizo interesarte en hacerlo?"

"¿Quieres decir aparte de que me dieron superioridad?" Quinn bromeó, relajándose en su silla, pero no retirando sus manos de Rachel."Supongo que me identifiqué con el personaje de Charlie."

"¿Qué parte? La parte de detective ruda?"

La rubia sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Más la parte de darte cuenta de que amas a alguien que no podías soportar la primera vez que la viste, esa parte," dijo con sinceridad.

Rachel frunció el ceño mientras consideraba la respuesta de Quinn. Era casi como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo importante. "¿Alguien en particular?"

"Sí". Quinn se pasó la lengua por los labios y asintió lentamente. "Pero, eso es una historia para otro momento", dijo en voz baja, sosteniendo la mirada cautivadora de Rachel por un momento hasta que la intensidad que estaban construyendo entre ellos fue destruido por la llegada de Michelle con su comida.

"Oh, esto parece increíble", susurró mientras Rachel se apartó de Quinn y miró el plato que se está colocando en frente de ella. "¡Gracias!"

"Sí, gracias", dijo Quinn. Ella sonrió a la mujer con la que había salido un par de veces antes de que ella se volviera hacia Rachel y su almuerzo, aliviada de que Michelle captara la indirecta y desapareciera hacia la parte posterior. Odiaba saber que ella le había hecho daño, pero Michelle sabía que ella no estaba buscando nada serio cuando se habían conocido por primera vez unos meses después de que Jamie se había ido a Nueva York, y tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que la otra mujer estaba empezando a desarrollar sentimientos, dejo las cosas con ella.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es la historia con ella?" Preguntó Rachel, agitando el tenedor hacia la puerta de la cocina donde Michelle había desaparecido.

De alguna manera no del todo sorprendida por la intuición de Rachel, Quinn rodo los ojos. "Supuse que te darías cuenta de eso", murmuró avergonzada. "Realmente no hay nada que contar."

"Tuvieron una cita?"

Quinn se mordió el labio y consideró su respuesta con cuidado, no quería decirle a Rachel que la otra mujer era para sexo casual. "Es una manera de hablar", dijo evasivamente.

Rachel se rió y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. "Sí, he tenido un poco de eso también."

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Quinn se echó a reír.

La estrella de Broadway arqueó una ceja y sonrió desafiante. "¿Qué? A las chicas les gusta el sexo"

"Sí, lo sé, Rachel," Quinn interrumpió a la morena rápidamente. "Confía en mí, lo sé."

"Supongo que sí, ¿no es cierto?" dijo Rachel arrastrando las palabras, dándole a la rubia una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

No del todo lista para entrar en este tipo de conversación con Rachel por el momento, Quinn se rió y negó con la cabeza. "Está bien, podemos dejar el tema del sexo, por favor?"

"Claro", Rachel aceptó fácilmente. "Así que, después de la comida quieres que practiquemos el guión juntas?"

Quinn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y volvió su atención a la comida. "Creo que eso suena como una excelente idea."

* * *

**Hola De Nuevo, Dejando Otro Capítulo Más, Espero Les Guste.**

**Muchas Gracias A Las Personas Que Leen, Marcan Como Favorito Y Siguen La Historia, Sobre Todo A Las Que Comentan… Para Cualquier Duda o Sugerencia Es Bienvenida...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenece**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"Y entonces vivimos felices para siempre." Rachel suspiró dramáticamente mientras volteaba la página final del guión. Miró por la ventana hacia la noche oscura de su tráiler y bostezó. Ella estaba absolutamente agotada de su día de trabajo, más el hecho de que aún estaba funcionando en el horario de la costa Este, pero ella no quería terminar la noche por el momento. A pesar de que sabía que tenía los próximos meses para estar con Quinn, ella no estaba lista para dejar ir a la rubia todavía. "Sabes, creo que esta película va a resonar bien con el público."

Quinn tragó saliva, y le gusto el sonido de ella y Rachel viviendo 'felices para siempre', y asintió. "Yo también. Pero, ¿crees que va a ser por qué las dos somos mujeres, o por la historia?"

La pregunta de la rubia era buena, y Rachel movió la cabeza de lado a lado mientras lo consideraba. "¿La verdad? Ambos. Creo que la primera oleada de atención de la prensa se centrara en el hecho de que los dos papeles románticos son mujeres, pero creo que una vez que la gente pueda ver más allá de ellas sólo van a ver lo que es."

"Una historia de amor", suministra Quinn.

Rachel asintió enfáticamente. "Exactamente".

"Así que, ¿has vuelto a hablar con tu asistente sobre el lugar donde te vas a quedar mientras que estas en L.A?" Quinn le preguntó mientras deslizaba su copia del guión en el bolso.

"Sí". Rachel sacó el sobre que le habían entregado a ella por correo en la tarde. "Parece que ya me registré en una cabaña en el Chateau Marmont", leyó en voz alta mientras sacaba una llave electrónica del sobre manila pesado. "Eso me suena familiar- Supongo que está bien?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, se le hizo fácil imaginarse a Rachel paseando por los jardines históricos del famoso hotel. "Esta muy bien, Rach. Te va a gustar."

"¿Has estado allí?"

"No, en el hotel, no. Pero tiene un bonito bar y restaurante, he estado ahí en un par de ocasiones para las funciones y esas cosas."

Rachel sonrió mientras se le ocurrió una idea. "Así que ya sabes cómo llegar allí desde aquí?"

La ingenuidad detrás de la pregunta de Rachel hizo que Quinn se mordiera el interior de la mejilla para no reírse. Sería difícil encontrar a alguien que estaba en el negocio de Hollywood y que no supiera dónde está el Chateau Marmont y cómo llegar allí. En lugar de señalarle eso, sin embargo, mantuvo una respuesta simple y concisa. "Sí".

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si dejas que te siga hasta allí, así no tengo que escuchar a esa mujer por vía nasal en el GPS y podemos ir a cenar."

Quinn se rió entre dientes, secretamente satisfecha de que la morena quería pasar más tiempo con ella, pero no pudo resistir burlarse de ella un poco. "El GPS no es tan malo."

Sintiendo la victoria, Rachel levantó las manos en el aire con deleite. "¡Sí! Bien, ahora sólo tengo que poner mis maletas en el coche y... ¿Hay algún asistente todavía por aquí para mover mis maletas?"

"Yo puedo mover tus maletas", dijo Quinn, todavía riéndose de las payasadas de la morena. "¿Qué tipo de coche te encontraron?"

Los ojos de la morena bajaron a las llaves que se encontraban todavía en el anterior del sobre, mientras ella y Quinn repasaban las líneas del guión. "Un Mercedes".

"Ve a buscarlo y yo voy a empezar a sacar las maletas."

"Yo puedo ayudar", Rachel sostenía débilmente, sabiendo muy bien que ella no podía. Había abarrotado tanta ropa en las pocas maletas que ella había traído consigo en el avión que no había manera de que ella pudiera ser capaz de levantar ninguna de ellas.

Quinn sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ella era más que suficiente para cuidar a la morena. "Ve a buscar tu coche y tráelo hasta aquí y luego veremos."

Nunca hay que dar marcha atrás ante un desafío, incluso en los que ella estaba bastante segura de que no ganaría, Rachel miró juguetonamente a la rubia. "¿Por qué estoy sintiendo que te estás burlando?"

"No tengo idea, superestrella", replicó Quinn. "Ve a buscar el coche. Si vamos a tener la cena necesitamos movernos porque yo todavía tengo que volver a Venecia después."

"¿Tu vives en la playa?"

"Lo hago. Y te prometo que voy a responder a cualquier y todas las preguntas que tengas acerca de ello después de que llegues a tu hotel. Ahora, a poner esas largas piernas tuyas en movimiento!"

Rachel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta de su tráiler, salto por las escaleras, y se fue en busca del coche que el estudio había alquilado para ella.

Una vez que Rachel había desaparecido por la esquina de los tráilers, Quinn finalmente permitió que la suave sonrisa que había estado conteniendo toda la tarde se liberara. Había pasado la mayor parte del día sola con Rachel y había sido increíble. Y, por razones que escapan a su comprensión, la morena todavía quería pasar tiempo con ella.

"Es como un maldito sueño", murmuró para sí misma mientras se ponía su bolso en el hombro y se dirigía hacia el equipaje de Rachel. "Malditos ladrillos", murmuró mientras levantó la más pesada de las maletas hacia a fuera del tráiler y la dejó caer sobre el asfalto.

En el momento en que Quinn había conseguido que todo el equipaje de Rachel estuviera fuera del tráiler, la morena fue simplemente apareciendo en lo que parecía un nuevo Clase C auto negro. "¡Maldición!" Quinn silbó con admiración. "Bonitas ruedas", dijo en voz alta mientras Rachel salía del coche.

"Gracias," dijo Rachel, sonriendo por encima del techo hacia la rubia mientras hizo su camino a la parte trasera del coche. Ella utilizó el control remoto de las llaves para abrir el maletero y luego dio un paso atrás con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a la zona dentro del pequeño auto."Todas mis cosas no va a caber."

Quinn tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír por la adorable y absoluta expresión de Rachel. "No te preocupes por eso, Rach. Tengo suficiente espacio en la parte trasera de mi coche. Colocaremos lo que podamos aquí," dijo ella mientras rodaba la más ligera de las maletas de la morena y miró hacia el interior ", que será esta de aquí. Y voy a poner a las otras dos en mi coche y llevarlos por ti", dijo mientras levantaba con facilidad la maleta hacia la parte trasera del coche.

La genuina amabilidad de la rubia fue otro recordatorio para Rachel que la mujer que tenía delante no era para nada como la chica que una vez conoció, y ella no pudo contener la sonrisa tímida que aparecía en sus labios mientras la miraba. "Gracias," dijo en voz baja, y con la sinceridad en sus palabras se acercó y con la mano derecha apretó el antebrazo de la rubia con suavidad. "En serio. Tu haz sido muy dulce de verdad."

Sorprendida por la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionó al simple toque de la morena, Quinn se humedeció los labios y bajó la cabeza mientras murmuraba: "Es un placer, Rachel. Me estacioné en el estacionamiento de allá-" señaló en el estacionamiento detrás sus tráilers ", tan solo veme por ahí y podemos marcharnos hacia el hotel."

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

La rubia se rió y negó con la cabeza. "Rach, si me ayudas con esto hasta mi coche, entonces tendré que traerte de vuelta aquí hasta tu coche. No te preocupes por eso, tengo esto. Sólo ven a verme allí."

"Si estás segura," murmuró Rachel. "¿Qué tipo de coche tienes?"

"Un X5 blanco", respondió Quinn. "No va a ser capaz de echarme de menos. Seré la rubia con dos ridículamente grandes maletas de equipaje con sobrecarga", no podía resistir las burlas.

Rachel se rió entre dientes y decidió burlarse de Quinn de vuelta. "Cierto. Buscare a la rubia caliente con un SUV blanco con equipaje. Lo tengo."

"Exactamente," Quinn murmuró con una sonrisa avergonzada cuando se volvió sobre sus talones y se fue por el laberinto de trailers hacia el estacionamiento.

Ya había conseguido levantar la más pesada de las maletas de Rachel en la parte trasera de su coche cuando la morena entró arrastrándose por el pasillo. Ella no pudo resistirse a hacer una demostración de levantamiento de la última maleta un poco más alto de lo necesario y la coloco sobre su compañera en el área de carga antes de que ella cerrara la puerta. Se acercó al coche de Rachel y golpeó juguetonamente en el techo mientras ella se inclinó para mirar a la morena a través de la ventanilla del lado del conductor que estaba abierta.

"Cuál es el número de la cabaña?"

Rachel sacó su documentación para comprobar. "El número cuatro. ¿Importa?"

"Sí". Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "No hay estacionamiento en la calle de las cabañas y bungalows y quiero asegurarme de que estamos más cerca de donde te vas a quedar como sea posible. Ahora, aquí está mi celular", dijo, y esperó a que la morena estuviera lista antes de que marcara el número. "Llámame si te pierdes."

Rachel sonrió y miró a Quinn mientras terminaba de guardar el número de la rubia. "¿No quieres mi número también?"

_Posiblemente más de lo que te lo podrías imaginar._ "Absolutamente sí" Quinn le aseguró. "Pero, por ahora, vayámonos. Puedo obtener tu número una vez que lleguemos al hotel. Está bien?"

La morena respiró hondo y asintió. "Esta bien."

"Entonces vamos a conducir", dijo Quinn alegremente, palmeando el techo del auto de Rachel un par de veces antes de que ella se apresurara a regresar a su propio coche y se colocara al volante.

Había un montón de diferentes rutas al hotel desde el estudio, algunas más rápido que otras, pero Quinn decidió ir por la que tuviera el menor número de vueltas y la que era más fácil de recordar. Pasó casi todo el camino con los ojos enfocados en su retrovisor más que en la calle en frente de ella ya que se aseguró de no perder a Rachel en el tráfico general que era la locura de Los Ángeles. Ella incluso fue capaz de detenerse en cada señal amarilla que aparecía en lugar de conducir a través de ella para que Rachel no se viera obligada a elegir entre seguir con una luz roja o quedarse atrás. Lo que significaba que era la destinataria con más de unos bocinazos y el mismo número de dedos del medio, pero valió la pena porque guió a Rachel con seguridad hasta su hotel en una sola pieza.

"Esa es la última de ellas," Quinn anunció mientras rodaba la tercera y última maleta de Rachel a través de la puerta principal de la pequeña casa de campo de alquiler. Después de los dos primeros equipajes que llevaron, le había dicho a Rachel que esperara dentro mientras corría por la maleta final.

"¿Puedes llevarla a la habitación?" La voz de Rachel llegó a ella desde la parte trasera de la casa.

Quinn rodó los ojos e hizo lo que le pidió, utilizando el pie para tirar de la puerta que se cerró detrás de ella, hizo su camino por el estrecho pasillo hasta el dormitorio. La maleta rodaba con bastante facilidad por los pisos de madera y sonrió cuando entró en la habitación encontrándose a Rachel tendida de espaldas en el centro de la cama, con el pelo oscuro extendido sobre el edredón blanco, con los ojos cerrados. La morena había abierto una maleta que había sido empujada contra la pared, mientras que la otra la metió en el armario, y estudió la distribución de la habitación con cuidado para tratar de averiguar dónde encajar la maleta final. Su mirada recorrió la cama y se permitió un momento para observar a Rachel allí tendida, con los ojos cerrados y mirándose tan tranquila que ella no tenía el corazón para hacer un movimiento.

"¿Quieres que acabe de dejar esto aquí y que me vaya para que puedas ir a la cama?" -le preguntó en voz baja. "Tenemos llamada mañana temprano."

Rachel no se molestó en sentarse mientras negaba con la cabeza de lado a lado, aunque ella abrió los ojos para mirar suplicante a la rubia."No, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo y te prometí la cena."

Más allá del éxtasis de que Rachel quería pasar más tiempo con ella, Quinn, sin embargo se obligó a ser la sensata y la voz de la razón. "Rach, estás muerta sobre tus pies. Es casi medianoche. Está bien si sólo quieres ir a la cama," dijo suavemente.

"¿Sabes lo que necesitamos?" Rachel preguntó retóricamente en su posición boca abajo sobre la cama, levantando una mano en el aire para dar énfasis. "Servicio de habitaciones. Tienen el servicio de habitación."

"Servicio de habitaciones?" Quinn repite. "Por supuesto. ¿Hay algo en particular que a su alteza le gustaría?"

Rachel finalmente se incorporó lo suficiente para disparar una mirada a Quinn. "No seas listilla", le dijo mientras señala con un dedo de advertencia hacia la rubia.

"Mis disculpas, señorita," Quinn bromeó con una sonrisa pícara, ganándose una risa de la morena que le calentaba el corazón. "En serio, Rach. Puedo pedir servicio a la habitación antes de irme. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Puedes pedir dos servicios de habitaciones antes de traer tu trasero hasta esta cama conmigo", replicó Rachel mientras ella se dejó caer sobre la cama. "Podemos comer aquí y ver una película. Y beber vino. Ha sido un largo día. Necesito vino."

Quinn gruñó para sus adentros ante la idea de pasar tiempo en una cama con Rachel, sobre todo con alcohol involucrado, pero no pudo encontrar en ella una razón a su vez para rechazar a la morena. Así que, en lugar de quejarse, encontró un área vacía donde coloco la maleta antes de ir en busca de la carpeta que ella sabía que iba a tener el servicio de habitaciones. Recorrió a través de las opciones con rapidez antes de tomar el teléfono del salón y llamar a la cocina. El hotel no tenía un montón de opciones para vegetarianos y estaba demasiado cansada para tratar de hacer un pedido especial, así que sólo pidió dos ensaladas y una botella de Pinot Grigio. No sabía cuánto vino Rachel necesitaba, pero ella sabía que la casa tenía un refrigerador en la pequeña cocina, donde la morena sería capaz de guardar el vino si no se terminaba.

"Treinta minutos más o menos," ella anunció cuando hizo su camino de regreso por el pasillo a la habitación para encontrar que Rachel se había cambiado y utilizaba un par de pantalones de pijama rosa brillante ridículamente cortos y una camisa blanca. "Oh, no me jodas", murmuró en voz baja mientras sus ojos recorrían con avidez sobre las curvas y la piel expuestas. _Este es el momento donde el karma te patea el trasero por ser una perra con ella en la escuela secundaria,_ pensó para sus adentros mientras se lamia los labios. _Pero vale totalmente la pena.__Mira esas piernas..._

El tono de la voz de la rubia hizo que Rachel sonriera y no pudo evitar sentirse halagada y agradecida por la mirada que la rubia le estaba dando. "¿Te gustaría cambiarte por algo más cómodo? Estoy segura de que tengo algo que podrías llevar."

"Um, no. Gracias," Quinn respondió rápidamente, con la voz un poco más dura de lo habitual. "Estoy bien."

"¿Estás segura?"

_Sí, mientras más ropa, mejor,_ pensó Quinn mientras asentía bruscamente a la morena. "Si. Estoy bien."

"Está bien", dijo Rachel mientras se dejó caer sobre la cama, esta vez colocándose para estar apoyaba en una impresionante colección de almohadas que estaban apiladas cerca de la cabecera de la cama. Miró a la rubia que seguía de pie en la puerta y sonrió mientras acariciaba el lado de la cama junto a ella. "Vamos, Fabray. No muerdo".

Quinn gimió suavemente mientras que el comentario envió a su mente directamente a la ilusión y se pateó mentalmente antes de subirse con cuidado sobre la cama. Se sentó junto a Rachel, manteniendo deliberadamente una distancia prudente entre sus cuerpos para tener una mejor oportunidad de pasar por alto su deseo de alcanzar y tocar a la morena, y suspiró con satisfacción ya que el colchón se moldeaba a su espalda. "Esta cama es increíble."

"Lo sé, ¿cierto?" Rachel sonrió. "Y, mira. La TV allí," ella hizo un gesto con la mano en la pared frente a ellos, "para que podamos simplemente quedarnos aquí y ver una película. Es perfecto!"

"Perfecto," Quinn estuvo de acuerdo, suavizando su voz, a pesar de sí misma mientras miraba a los ojos de la morena. Su imaginación se volvió salvaje, imaginando lo que haría que esta situación fuera aún más perfecta, besar, tocar, preferiblemente sin la ropa...

La frente de Rachel se frunció un poco cuando noto la expresión suavizada de Quinn, sin entender qué era lo que estaba viendo. "¿Estás bien?"-le preguntó en voz baja.

Esa pregunta fue suficiente para romper a Quinn de su sueño y ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente cuando un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas. "Sí, por supuesto. Sólo estaba pensando."

"Es un poco extraño cómo nos encontramos hoy, por primera vez en siete años y somos amigas ahora?" Rachel ofreció tímidamente.

_No exactamente,_ pensó Quinn, pero asintió de acuerdo. "Sí".

"Me encuentro extrañamente cómoda contigo," Rachel admitió en voz baja mientras se puso de lado para hacer frente a Quinn. Alargó la mano y cubrió la mano de la rubia con la suya y sonrió tímidamente mientras ella entrelazó sus dedos sin apretarlos juntos. "Nunca he estado tan a gusto con nadie antes," susurró.

"Me alegro", murmuró Quinn, y copiaba el movimiento de la morena para que se enfrentaran entre sí por completo. Y se alegraba de que hubieran caído en una cómoda amistad tan rápidamente. Sin duda fue mucho mejor que algunos de los escenarios que se había imaginado. El problema era, que todavía era mucho menos de lo que su corazón realmente quería. _Pero eso no me toca a mí decidir_, se dijo mientras miraba a los más bellos ojos marrones que jamás había visto. _La amistad es buena.__Tener a Rachel como amiga es mejor que no tenerla en absoluto._

"¿A dónde vas cuando te calmas de esa manera?" Rachel le preguntó con suavidad.

Quinn se rió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza. "Eso, querida, es otra historia para otro momento."

"Dices eso mucho", Rachel hizo un mohín.

"Sí, lo hago", coincidió Quinn. "Y te prometo que pronto, algún día voy a tratar de encontrar una manera de decirte," añadió en voz baja, su voz era suave y cálida mientras sus ojos bailaban sobre las características de Rachel, conteniendo todos esos momentos en su memoria. _Nunca olvidaré nada de esto_. El aire crujía con la electricidad entre ellas mientras se miraban a los ojos de la otra, y cuando la necesidad de inclinarse hacia adelante y capturar los labios de la morena con los suyos se hizo demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo por más tiempo, se aclaró la garganta y preguntó: "Entonces, cualquier cosa buena en HBO? "

Era obvio para Rachel que había algo importante que Quinn no le estaba diciendo, pero ella no quería entrometerse. Ella era muy curiosa, por supuesto, pero estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado una amiga en una persona con la que siempre había sentido una fuerte conexión que no presionó. _Quinn se permite sus secreto_s, se dijo mientras miraba el perfil de la rubia. Ella debe de haberla mirado durante mucho tiempo, porque de repente se encontró perdida en el cuestionamiento que la mirada de Quinn le otorgaba. _Ella realmente tiene unos ojos preciosos._

"¿Estás bien, Rach?" Quinn le preguntó suavemente, luchando contra el impulso de simplemente inclinarse y besar a la morena.

Rachel se humedeció los labios y asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose más que confundida por el camino en que sus pensamientos viajaron. "Sí," dijo ella y volvió su atención hacia la televisión. "Vamos a ver lo que hay."

* * *

**Muchas Gracias A Las Personas Que Leen, Marcan Como Favorito Y Siguen La Historia, Sobre Todo A Las Que Comentan…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenece**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Dos vasos de vino, una ensalada increíble, y después de una película horrible, Quinn sabía que tenía que ponerse en marcha. Eran casi las once y media, y tenía por lo menos una media hora en coche por delante, y necesitaba estar en el set para el arreglo del cabello y en el tráiler de maquillaje en menos de ocho horas. Ella sabía que la noche debía terminar, pero la sensación de la mano de Rachel junto a la suya y la vista de la morena descansando pacíficamente a su lado le hacía difícil salir. Difícil, pero no imposible. _Tendrás todo el trayecto de la filmación para pasar tiempo con ella_, se recordó. _Sólo di buenas noches, Fabray._ _El rodaje comienza mañana y ya vamos a ponernos de fiesta después de no filmar hoy_.

Quinn respiró hondo y apretó la mano de Rachel con suavidad. "Rach, realmente debería ponerme en marcha," dijo en voz baja.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y le dio a la rubia una sonrisa comprensiva. "Lo sé," dijo mientras se colocaba a sí misma en una posición sentada."Gracias por hacerme compañía esta noche."

_No hay otro lugar en el que prefiero estar,_ Quinn pensó para sí misma mientras le devolvió la sonrisa a la morena. "Ha sido un placer. Esto fue realmente lo más divertido que he tenido en más de lo que puedo recordar."

Rachel se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos unidas. Ella había estado pensando lo mismo. "Yo también", confesó en voz baja mientras lamentablemente retiraba su mano de la rubia. "Voy ir contigo hasta a fuera."

"No tienes que hacerlo. Quiero decir, si estas cómoda, no hay razón para que te levantes, la puerta se cerrará detrás de mí", dijo Quinn mientras iba en busca de sus zapatos.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. No había manera de que ella no acompañara a Quinn hasta la salida. Eso era algo que uno hacía a los huéspedes que no les gustaban, y Quinn seguramente no estaba en esa categoría. "Está bien, Quinn. Realmente."

Quinn puso los pies en sus zapatos y miró a Rachel con una sonrisa tímida, más allá de contenta al tener la oportunidad de incluso pasar unos pocos segundos más con la morena. "Está bien."

Sus ojos se encontraron a través de la habitación oscura, y sus miradas se toparon por unos segundos antes de que Rachel moviera la cabeza hacia la puerta principal. "Vamos, Fabray. Es necesario que llegues a casa y consigas tu sueño de belleza. No puedo tener a mi compañera con aspecto cansado mañana en el set."

Quinn se rió entre dientes y obedientemente siguió a la morena por el pasillo, sus zapatos realizaron un eco sordo contra el suelo de madera hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Ella suspiró mientras veía la mano de Rachel envuelta alrededor de la perilla y se obligó a sonreír, ya que abrió. "Gracias de nuevo, Rach," dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Rachel instintivamente alargó su mano cuando Quinn pasó a su lado y tiró de la rubia sorprendida hasta sus brazos, no quería dejarla ir todavía. "Gracias", susurró, su voz era baja y sincera.

Quinn tragó saliva y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rachel, tirando de la mujer más pequeña contra ella. _Encajamos perfectamente como siempre lo había imaginado_, pensó para sí misma mientras apoyó su mejilla al lado de la cabeza de la morena. Ella no sabía lo que había llevado a Rachel a abrazarla, pero estaba más que dispuesta a sumergirse en el toque de la mujer más pequeña durante el tiempo que pudiera.

Rachel, por su parte, estaba igual de confundida por sus acciones, pero se encontró hundiéndose cada vez más en el abrazo de Quinn, su cuerpo se sintió extrañamente cálido y vivo en todas las partes en que sus cuerpos se encontraron, hasta que la pequeña voz de la razón dentro de su cabeza habló, diciéndole que ella ya había agarrado a la otra mujer mucho más tiempo del que era apropiado. Fue con un suave suspiro de pesar que ella se alejo de su nueva amiga, sonriendo avergonzada. "Lo siento."

Quinn sonrió y extendió la mano para meter un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Rachel, su toque era persistente por un breve momento antes de que ella se apartara. "Nunca tengas pena por eso", dijo ella con suavidad, obligándose a dar un paso atrás mientras sus labios literalmente punzaban para besar a la morena. Ella hizo un gesto cuando empezó a retroceder por el sendero, a través de arcos con frondosas plantas colgantes, y gritó: "Dulces sueños, Rachel Berry. Nos vemos mañana."

Rachel se rió un poco y devolvió el saludo de la rubia, su sonrisa se desvaneció y su brazo cayó mientras miraba a Quinn girar sobre sus talones y desaparecer en la noche. Ella suspiró mientras daba un paso hacia el interior de la casa, sintiéndose infinitamente más sola de lo que nunca había estado antes, y cerró la puerta. Caminó por el pasillo y regresó al dormitorio, con los ojos clavados en la almohada que Quinn había estado utilizando y el corazón se aceleró en su pecho. Nunca había sentido tal sensación de pérdida después de que una amiga había dejado su casa por la noche antes y no podía entender por qué la visión de esas almohadas abandonadas hacían que la sensación de la pérdida fuera más pronunciada.

"¿Qué está pasando conmigo?", se preguntó, su voz sonaba pérdida y confundida en contraste con la música instrumental que reproducía la televisión por los créditos de la película que habían visto.

El silencio y una extraña sensación de vacío en el pecho eran sus únicas respuestas y se arrastró sobre la cama. Frunció el ceño mientras subía por debajo del edredón blanco esponjoso y trató de darle sentido a lo que estaba sintiendo. La tela suave se deslizó suavemente sobre sus piernas como el roce vacilante de un amante reverente mientras la tiraba hacia arriba por encima de su cuerpo y se puso contra las almohadas. Confundida en cuanto a por qué se sentía de repente tan sola, hizo un balance de sí misma. Su mano izquierda, que se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche envuelta protectoramente en el interior de la mano de Quinn, hormigueo, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera perdiendo algo. El corazón le latía irregularmente dentro de su pecho, y, por razones que escapaban de su comprensión, su estómago se retorció en un nudo expectante y familiar que le aparecía cada vez que estaba a punto de salir hacia un escenario. Ella sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que significaba todo aquello y estaba demasiada cansada para tratar de entender todo eso.

Ella agarró el control de la televisión y la apagó antes de excavar profundamente debajo de las cobijas. Exhausta como estaba, el sueño le rehuía. Su mente estaba demasiada ocupada tratando y fallando de dar sentido a las cosas que estaba sintiendo. Con el tiempo se coloco de lado, con la cabeza en la almohada que Quinn había estado utilizando, y sólo entonces, con el olor del shampoo a vainilla y con el aroma de Quinn envuelta alrededor de ella la oscuridad del sueño apareció.

+ + + / + + + \ + + +

Quinn, por su parte, no tenía tales problemas para identificar lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella sabía que las sensaciones en su estómago eran de las expectativas y las oportunidades pérdidas causadas por el persistente abrazo que habían compartido antes de que ella se hubiera obligado a abandonarla. Ella sabía que la sensación de hormigueo en las manos y brazos, eran del tacto de una amante fantasma. Sí, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Sabía lo que significaba todo aquello. Pero lo que ella no sabía era qué hacer con ello.

Ella estaba rota. Su corazón se había aferrado a la idea de que Rachel pudiera sentir algo cuando estaban juntas. Que el hecho de que la morena había seguido buscando su mano para sostenerla hizo que sintiera al menos un poco de ilusión sobre lo que podía sentir la morena por ella. Que las miraditas que se habían hecho por el camino, que las sonrisas suaves que había captado con su visión, y ese abrazo, ese mágico y maravilloso abrazo era algo que realmente significaba. Eso era lo que ella esperaba, pero lo que temía era que esos detalles, esas miradas, ese abrazo, no significaran nada más que la aceptación y la amistad de Rachel. Que las sonrisas eran indicativos de la sorpresa de la morena sobre lo lejos que había llegado a diferencia de su personaje de HBIC en la secundaria. Rachel estaba mostrando su aceptación al momento de tomar su mano. Que su abrazo de despedida fue sólo eso. Un abrazo. Un abrazo sin significado subyacente, o sentimientos enmascarados de atracción.

"Maldita sea, Q!" maldijo en voz baja mientras se volvía hacia la calle.

Esto no era bueno.

Sabía que había roto la primera regla del lesbianismo. Por supuesto, con toda honestidad, había roto el 'No te enamores de chicas heterosexuales' regla de hace nueve años, pero esta noche... esta noche selló su destino. No había manera de que pudiera pasar tiempo con Rachel y que no cayera aún más enamorada de la diva de pequeño tamaño. Incluso la encontró absolutamente adorable a la hora de que no pudiera manipular su equipaje. Ella estaba tan pérdida, tan acabada de la cabeza a los pies, que sabía que estaba magníficamente e indudablemente, jodida.

Y eso la trajo de vuelta a su problema inicial. _¿Qué hacer con eso?_

¿Continuaría como hoy, enamorándose más de la mujer que, muy probablemente, nunca devolvería sus sentimientos? ¿O se apartaría, protegiendo a su corazón, y lo más probable era que Rachel acabaría lastimada en el proceso? Ella sabía que Rachel no manejaba bien el rechazo, sobre todo porque ella no podía salir y decirle: _"Mira, estoy enamorada de ti y yo estoy haciendo esto para no tener mi corazón partido cuando vuelvas a Nueva York"._

Era un desastre de proporciones gigantescas.

"Esto es tan jodido", murmuró mientras salía de su coche, en el garaje que era iluminado por los faros de su SUV. Ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza mientras cerraba la puerta del garaje y entró en su casa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que luz de la luna a fuera iluminaba los grandes ventanales que se extendían a través de la parte posterior de la casa.

La casa estaba en silencio mientras caminaba por las escaleras hasta su habitación, iluminada por las luces de noche estratégicamente colocadas y la luz natural de la luna llena que colgaba bajo el cielo. Se quitó los zapatos y la ropa mientras se abría camino a través de su amplia habitación, con los pies descalzos hundiéndose en la alfombra de felpa, y para el momento de llegar a la cama llevaba nada más que el sujetador y la ropa interior, y un solemne gesto cansado.

"¿Qué hago?" -susurró mientras se metía en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas a lo largo de su cuerpo casi desnudo. "¿Qué hago?" -repitió ella mientras rodaba sobre su espalda para poder mirar por la ventana hacia el océano. Había comprado la casa, ya que le permitía el acceso instantáneo a algunas ocasiones donde se presentaban magníficas olas y, normalmente, el olor, el sonido, la vista del océano era suficiente para calmar su alma.

Sin embargo, esta noche no se perfilaba para ser uno de esos momentos.

Ella entrelazó los dedos detrás de su cabeza mientras desplaza su mirada hacia su techo, con la esperanza de encontrar algún tipo de respuesta allí. Pero todavía no había nada. Sin indicio. Sin señales. No tenía ni idea. Ella suspiró y volvió su atención de nuevo a la ventana y sonrió con tristeza a la luna. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sólo esperaba que ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a la angustia inevitable de sufrir por eso.

"Para bien o para mal, Rachel Berry," le dijo a su habitación vacía, su voz no era más que un respiro a pesar de que sonó en sus oídos: "Voy a ser tu amiga. Voy a tomar tu mano si quieres que lo haga, y con mucho gusto aceptare cualquier abrazo que quieras darme con la esperanza de que algún día puedas sentir algo parecido a lo que siento por ti. Porque yo no puedo hacerte daño de nuevo. No quiero volver a verte herida o decepcionada, por lo que, esta vez, voy a ser la que pierda. Sólo espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir".

Y con la decisión tomada, ella se coloco de lado y se quedó dormida al instante, con la mano izquierda descansando cómodamente en el medio de la cama, como si estuviera esperando a que Rachel se apoderara nuevamente de ella.

* * *

**Muchas Gracias A Las Personas Que Leer, Marcan Como Favorito Y Siguen La Historia, Sobre Todo A Las Que Comentan… Me Encanta Leer Sus Comentarios.**

**En Cuanto Al Ritmo De La Historia Es Moderado, En Los Siguientes Par De Capítulos Seguirán Cada Una Averiguando Que Sienten Con Respecto A La Otra, ****Creo Que es Importante Ver Como Toma Cada Una Lo Que Esta Sucediendo** Y Se Aproxima El Momento De Comenzar A Grabar Y Ahí Todo Puede Pasar…


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenece**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_Suaves labios fantasmas se le acercaron, burlándose de ella con la promesa de más, pero cuando levantó la cabeza para reclamarlos, se habían ido y una risa leve y familiar le hizo cosquillas en la oreja._

_"Buen intento, Rach," su amante bromeó con una voz que era cálida y suave como la miel._

_Quería decir algo ingenioso, algo que demostrara que no era una esclava de los sentimientos que pasaban a través de su cuerpo con aquellos dedos ágiles que realizaban espirales lentamente alrededor de sus pechos, pero lo único que salió fue un ahogado y desesperado gemido: "Por favor."_

_Su amante tarareó con voz ronca en su oído, el sonido repercutió a través de su cuerpo hasta que se estrelló con un torrente de excitación entre sus piernas. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando esos dedos burlones finalmente se cerraron alrededor de sus pezones, pellizcando y rodeando las protuberancias endurecidas arrancando un gemido de su garganta._

_Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado mientras los labios de su amante comenzaron a abrir un camino por su garganta, mordisqueando y chupando, y se retorció cuando la boca hambrienta se pegó a su clavícula y chupó con avidez en su contra. Ella gritó de placer después de una chupada particularmente contundente, sin importarle que lo más probable fuera que tuviera una marca en la mañana, y se arqueó hacia su amante, en silencio pidiendo ser tocada._

_"Rachel", dijo su amante, desencadenando el envío encantador de una nueva ola de deseo corriendo por ella. Ella estaba en llamas, cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo estaba despierta y pidiendo a gritos ser tocada._

_"Dios, cariño, por favor," ella suspiró mientras los labios de su amante rozaron lo plano de su pecho y toda la curva de su pecho, y cuando el aliento cálido y una lengua ágil acariciaba su pezón enredó sus manos en las sábanas para tratar de dominarse a sí misma porque se sentía tan condenadamente bien. Desesperada por saber quién le estaba haciendo sentir tan increíble, levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar hacia el cuerpo de su amante y gimió cuando lo único que pudo ver era el par familiar de inquietantes ojos color avellana._

_Ella sostuvo la mirada de su amante mientras veía los labios regordetes envueltos alrededor de su pezón, succionando hacia lo más profundo dentro de la boca caliente de su amante y consiguió otro salvaje gemido de sus labios. Ella apretó su agarre en la espalda de su amante cuando le hizo el amor a sus pechos, sintió como su intimidad ardía al rojo vivo de necesidad y se volvía mucho más fuerte con cada succión, pellizco, y beso._

_Estaba jadeando y gimiendo, su cadera estaba muy alejada del colchón, en la búsqueda de contacto, de fricción, por algo para aliviar el dolor que pulsaba entre sus piernas y finalmente, justo cuando pensaba que no podía aguantar más, su amante abandono sus pechos y comenzó a brindarle una cadena de besos sobre su estómago. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que se extendió más entre sus piernas cuando su amante se movió más abajo, un gemido silencioso salió de sus labios al sentir la piel suave rozar sus muslos internos. Con el aliento caliente cayendo sobre su sexo levantó la cabeza, sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron los de su amante mientras miraba su cuerpo, a través del valle entre sus pechos jadeantes. Ella gimió al ver la lujuria que oscurecía a los ojos color avellana que la miraban a través de una cortina de cabello rubio y como su lengua rosada se extendía entre sus labios para trazar lentos círculos alrededor de su clítoris._

_"Oh, Dios", se quejó con las manos fuertemente envueltas alrededor de sus muslos y tiró de ella más arriba. Su gemido se transformó en un gutural gemido cuando su amante lamió sobre su clítoris, con un "Joder, sí," de sus labios, su cabeza cayó sobre el colchón y con sus ojos en blanco._

_Después de esa primera vez y las burlas táctiles, la boca de su amante se convirtió en voraz, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo en todas partes, devorándola y llevándola más y más alto hasta que con un último movimiento de su lengua voló sobre el borde de una gozosa liberación._

Rachel se despertó jadeando mientras su cuerpo temblaba con el orgasmo y gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que había tenido otro sueño. Tenía la esperanza de que sus sueños no la siguieran por todo el país, pero, al parecer, se había equivocado. No sólo la habían seguido, se habían convertido en más reales. Y, en ese momento, con su cuerpo todavía temblando por la fuerza de su orgasmo, no estaba segura de si eso era necesariamente una mala cosa.

Antes, todo lo que había sido capaz de recordar era la mirada de su misteriosa amante. Color avellana. Pero esta vez era una voz que le era tan familiar, por instinto sabía, que había conocido a su dueña al menos una vez - _y muy probablemente más de una_ vez -, pero, por el momento, no podía ubicarla. Ella sacudió su mente para tener cualquier otro detalle del sueño, que podrían ayudarla a identificar a su amante, pero se quedó sin nada. Lo único que podía recordar eran hermosos ojos color avellana y una voz particularmente familiar.

Ella gimió con desesperación a su fallido intento de identificar a su misteriosa amante, echó un ojo hacia el despertador junto a la cama. Eran casi las 5:30, lo que significaba que había dormido un poco menos de seis horas. Ella sabía que la alarma se activaría en quince minutos de todos modos, así que lo apagó, salió de la cama, y se arrastro a través de la habitación hacia el cuarto de baño para una ducha. Cuando el agua caliente corrió por su cuero cabelludo y en abundancia por su espalda, dejo la frustración prolongada por no saber la identidad de su amante misteriosa con ella, ya se encontraba despierta, fresca y entusiasmada. Era su primer día de grabación. Ella iba a estar en una película. Y, lo más importante de todo, estaría viendo pronto a Quinn.

De repente, el día se estaba viendo mucho más brillante.

+ + + / + + + \ + + +

En la ciudad, Quinn estaba regresando a su casa luego de una carrera temprano por la mañana a través de la arena suelta de la playa detrás de su casa. Sus piernas y pulmones estaban ardiendo por el esfuerzo y, al llegar al muro que separaba su patio trasero del paseo marítimo, agarró una botella de agua que había dejado encima del bloque de cemento. Bebió con urgencia mientras se deslizaba sobre la arena, cayendo bruscamente en el suelo a unos metros de distancia de la línea húmeda que marcaba el rumbo para estirar. Normalmente seguía su rutina de enfriamiento en su patio trasero o en el césped que rodeaba el paseo marítimo, pero hoy, después de una noche agitada soñando con Rachel, sabía que necesitaba toda la paz y tranquilidad que el Pacífico podría ofrecerle.

Se terminó el agua lentamente mientras se estiraba y, cuando termino, se coloco de nuevo sobre sus pies. Ella limpió distraídamente la arena de sus piernas mientras caminaba hacia su casa y entraba por la puerta corrediza de cristal. Coloco la botella de agua en la papelera de reciclaje con un sonido hueco al pasar a través de la cocina y, mirando el reloj del microondas, se dio cuenta de que tenía que empezar a moverse si quería llegar al set a tiempo.

Quinn se metió en la ducha y paso a través de su rutina normal de todas las mañana. Media hora más tarde, ella estaba subiendo a su auto, con una taza de viaje llena de humeante café en la mano. Mientras volaba hacia el norte por la autopista 405 hacia el Boulevard de Santa Mónica tuvo que admitir que la mejor parte eran las llamadas en las primeras horas de la mañana ya que el tráfico era casi inexistente. Las calles estaban igualmente vacías, y conducía hacia Wilton sólo media hora después de que ella salió de su casa. Prácticamente un récord mundial.

Ella llegó al estudio tan rápido, que de hecho, estaba en realidad quince minutos antes. Se tomó su tiempo para caminar de su coche a su tráiler, disfrutando de la madrugada, el aire libre del smog crujiente. Dejó caer su bolso y se dirigió hacia el tráiler de preparación para el cabello y el maquillaje, pensando que probablemente ya las asistentes se encontrarían ahí esperando por ella y por el resto del elenco. Ella frunció el ceño, con una sensación de dejá vú cuando vio a Chase, revoloteando nerviosamente en frente del tráiler para el arreglo del cabello y maquillaje, y ella realizo un gesto vacilante mientras se acercaba.

"Quinn, gracias a Dios!" Chase la saludó.

Quinn se tambaleó con el saludo del escritor. "Por favor, dime que a nadie más arrestaron."

Chase, frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "Nadie fue arrestado. Rachel ya está aquí y yo sólo quería comprobar contigo acerca de sus planes, ya que pasaste la tarde de ayer con ella. ¿Realmente va a estar lista?"

"Respira, Evans," Quinn se echó a reír cuando extendió la mano y le apretó el hombro con suavidad. "Ella está bien. Cuando me fui la noche anterior, tenía las escenas de hoy y de mañana aprendidas ya, y estamos pensando en trabajar durante los descansos con las demás escenas."

"Ok, está bien", suspiró Chase.

Quinn sonrió tranquilizando al escritor. Ella sabía que era su primer guión de gran presupuesto, por lo que podría identificarse con el nerviosismo del hombre. "Vamos a cuidar de tu bebé, Chase," le aseguró. "Ahora, por más divertido que sea hablar contigo, tengo que entrar ahí", dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia el tráiler a su derecha. "¿Entonces, te veo en el set?"

Chase asintió y sonrió agradecidamente a Quinn antes de que él se girara y desapareciera en el estudio de sonido, enrollando y desenrollando su copia del guión, mientras caminaba. El movimiento parecía ser inconsciente, como una letanía Católica de un conjunto de cantos de un rosario, y parte de ella se preguntaba si él estaba ofreciendo una oración como ella lo hizo. Una vez que él se había ido ella se volvió hacia el tráiler con una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios ante el conocimiento de que Rachel estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia.

El sonido de la puerta detrás de ella llamó la atención de Rachel y levantó la mirada de la revista que había estado mirando fijamente en los últimos diez minutos mientras esperaba a que el equipo de peluquería y maquillaje llegara. Fue incapaz de contener la sonrisa que se asomo mientras sus ojos se clavaron en el espejo, y seguir de largo, con la vista de unas piernas delgadas encerradas en un vaquero ajustado, el torso tonificado envuelto en una camiseta lisa de color negro, y unos labios perfectos hasta que centró su atención en sus ojos. "Buenos días", saludó al reflejo de Quinn.

"Buenos días a ti misma, señorita Berry," dijo Quinn arrastrando las palabras mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Mientras miraba a la morena, ella sabía que la decisión de dejar ir a la otra mujer había sido la correcta, ya que, cuando miró los grandes ojos marrones de Rachel, ella no podía dejar de caer un poco más por ella. Sí, probablemente se va a hacer daño al final, pero, por ahora, ella decidió lidiar con eso. Para ser amigas. Para sonreír y coquetear muy ligeramente, y ver lo que, en todo caso, conseguía de la misma. "Tuviste un comienzo temprano hoy, ya veo. ¿Has dormido bien?" -preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla vacía a la derecha de la morena.

Rachel gimió cuando la pregunta de Quinn la llevó a su sueño de nuevo, a lo escondido de su mente, y al ver la confusión que destello en los ojos de la rubia, ella asintió con la cabeza. "Así es como lo hago yo", dijo enigmáticamente.

Quinn frunció el ceño y se volvió para mirar a Rachel. "¿Está todo bien?" -le preguntó en voz baja mientras se inclinaba hacia la morena.

"Sí, todo bien," dijo Rachel, rodando los ojos como si estuviera simplemente haciendo el tonto. Lo cual, no podía dejar de sentir, lo hacia. Un sueño erótico era un sueño erótico, pero no pudo dejar pasar la sensación de que ella no sabía quien era su misteriosa amante, y eso era lo que le molestaba más. "Sólo tuve otro sueño extraño. No es nada. Lo tengo todo el tiempo."

Quinn podría decir que Rachel estaba poniendo en acto un "todo es genial" e instintivamente alargó su mano para tomar la de la morena. "¿Estás segura?" -le preguntó en voz baja, concentrando todo el peso de su mirada sobre la mujer frente a ella. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

La respiración de Rachel se atascó en su garganta por la forma en que la mirada de Quinn parecía penetrar a través de ella, dejándola un tanto eufórica y con miedo de que a la rubia no le gustara lo que vio. Se humedeció los labios y asintió con la cabeza mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa falsa, con la intención de asegurarle a la rubia que se encontraba bien. "Totalmente segura. Y, no. Gracias. Como he dicho, no es nada."

Quinn presumió que Rachel estaba mintiendo pero le permitió a la morena su espacio, dándole una suave sonrisa y apretando su mano con suavidad antes de que ella se apartara y se relajara en la silla. "Así que, ¿estás lista?"

"Sí," respondió Rachel, sintiendo aliviado de que Quinn no presionara más, y algo de decepción cuando la rubia soltó su mano. "De acuerdo al orden de las escenas, creo que voy primero hoy, ¿eh?"

Quinn asintió y le hizo un guiño a la morena en el espejo. "Puedes comenzar también con los mejores, ¿no?"

"De la forma en que James y el guionista hablaron de ti ayer, no creo que sea el caso", respondió Rachel como un rubor que teñía sus mejillas recordando los elogios hacia la rubia.

"Sí, claro", se rió Quinn. "Te he visto actuar sobre el escenario de Broadway, Rach. Eres increíble. Voy a tener que trabajar hasta el cansancio sólo para tratar de mantener el ritmo".

Las cejas de Rachel se alzaron con sorpresa y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su compañera. "¿Cuándo me viste en el escenario?"

"El verano pasado. Quiero decir que fue justo antes de que ganaras tu tercer Tony."

"¿Por qué no viniste al camerino para saludarme? O, por lo menos llamaste? Estoy segura de que tu agente habría sido capaz de encontrar mi número de teléfono de alguna manera..."

Quinn miró sus pantalones vaqueros, limpiando una pelusa imaginaria mientras se encogía de hombros. "¿La verdad? No pensé que te gustaría verme. Realmente eras espectacular."

Rachel se sonrojó y sonrió, con el corazón hinchado de gran orgullo más que cuando había ganado ese tercer Tony y todo fue porque Quinn pensaba que era buena. La vocecita persistente en el fondo de su mente se preguntaba por qué le importaba tanto que a Quinn le hubiera gustado su actuación, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, la puerta detrás de ellas se abrió para revelar al equipo de maquillaje y peluquería.

Ella miró a Quinn y extendió la mano hacia ella, extraordinariamente complacida cuando la rubia se la tomó, y le susurró: "Me hubiera gustado haberte visto, pero gracias."

Quinn sonrió y apretó la mano de Rachel cariñosamente ignorando la intensa actividad que ocurría detrás de ellas mientras las dos mujeres que se habían entrometido en su conversación se ocupaban de preparar sus utensilios. "Me aseguraré de recordarlo la próxima vez que vuele por todo el país para ir a ver a una de tus obras," dijo suavemente, sosteniendo la mano de Rachel por un instante más antes de soltarla de mala gana. Ella se enderezó en su silla, cuando una capa fue colocada alrededor de su cuello y cerró los ojos mientras se entregaba a las estilistas. Había aprendido desde el principio que el equipo que ayudaba con el cabello, el maquillaje, y el vestuario eran los mayores chismosos en el set, y ella no tenía ningún interés de suministrarles cualquier material que pudieran discutir en el descanso que tenían para tomar café después.

Rachel vio la forma en que Quinn se relajó en su silla y sus ojos se detuvieron sobre el perfil de la rubia por un momento antes de copiar a su compañera para relajarse en su silla y cerrar los ojos también. Todavía estaba cansada y sabía que iba a ser un largo día y que tenia que descansar todo lo posible mientras pudiera.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenece**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

La filmación comenzó sin ningún problema, y para el almuerzo incluso habían logrado hacer un poco mas de trabajo del que se habían planeado para el día anterior. Ahora era el final de la tarde, y Chase Evans estaba de pie a un lado del escenario de sonido, detrás del desastre de cámaras y cables, con una copia del guion en la mano mientras miraba a Quinn interpretar a la Detective Charlie Conway como la que había existido dentro de su mente. Estar viendo como los actores toman los personajes que había escrito y traerlos a la vida, era su parte favorita de escribir, y él sonrió mientras Quinn fruncía el ceño e interpretaba su próxima línea del diálogo en el tiempo adecuado y con la cantidad justa de perra sarcástica. Ella era buena.

Una sombra a la derecha, cada vez más cerca al escenario, le llamó la atención y, al mirar más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que era Rachel. La estrella de Broadway había sido todo lo que había esperado que ella fuera en su toma esa misma mañana, y todas sus dudas y temores acerca de que estuviera lista habían desaparecido en el momento que ella se subió a su marca y abrió la boca. Se quito la secuencia de comandos del muslo y abandonó su punto de observación para acercarse furtivamente al lado de la morena, que parecía absolutamente fascinada por la actuación de Quinn.

"Ella es muy buena, ¿verdad?" dijo suavemente, atrayendo la atención de Rachel fuera del set donde Quinn estaba agitando sus brazos enérgicamente debido a cualquier línea de diálogo que acababa de hacer.

Rachel se humedeció los labios y asintió con la cabeza y se giro para encontrar a Chase Evans, el guionista, de pie a unos metros de distancia."Es increíble", dijo con sinceridad, desviando los ojos lejos del escritor para mirar de nuevo a Quinn que ahora estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas y la cabeza cayendo en derrota.

"Y CORTE!" la voz del director experimentado dio por finalizado en el estudio de sonido.

Quinn miró hacia arriba y sonrió a Ryan Shields, el actor que interpretaba a su capitán, y sonrió. Ella obligó al hombre corpulento y calvo, a darle un máximo de cinco, con la mano que prácticamente desaparecía en su palma gigante, antes de que se pasearan fuera del set y se dirigieran hacia diferentes direcciones. Ella se abrió paso entre un mar de puños, técnicos y maestros de hélice al pasar las luces y las sombras, sus ojos estaban ocupados para encontrar a Rachel.

Chase observó una aparición genuina de una sonrisa a través de la cara de la rubia mientras sus ojos se posaron en Rachel, mientras miraba a la morena, quedo un poco sorprendido de ver que ella portaba una sonrisa idéntica_. Interesante,_ pensó para sí mismo, mientras Rachel se lanzó sobre la mujer más alta y prácticamente la tiró al suelo.

"Jesús, Rach!" Quinn se rió mientras luchaba por controlar a la morena que estaba emocionada. Ajustó el agarre y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Rachel cuando los brazos de la mujer más pequeña se encontraban alrededor de su cuello. Se quedó sin aliento en su garganta ante la proximidad de los labios de Rachel y trató de encubrirlo preguntando en broma, "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Eres increíble!" Rachel dijo con seriedad, abrazando a Quinn con más fuerza. "Así de buena, Quinn. Realmente."

Quinn se sonrojó y aparto a la morena hacia atrás suavemente antes de colocarla cuidadosamente en el suelo. "Gracias," dijo en voz baja. "¿Estás lista para nuestra primera gran escena juntas?"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y se colocó el cabello detrás de las orejas. "Lo estoy."

Finalmente viendo a Chase de pie a un lado, Quinn se volvió hacia el escritor y sonrió. "Así que, ¿qué te parece?"

Chase se rió. "Creo que la señorita Berry leyó mis pensamientos bastante bien."

Quinn enarcó una ceja y sonrió. "Tu no va a saltar sobre mí también, ¿verdad?"

"Creo que voy a dejarle el salto a ella," dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia Rachel.

"Gracias a Dios", Quinn suspiró simulando estar aliviada.

Chase rodo los ojos en buen humor y miró al set donde James Moore estaba señalando algo a uno de los camarógrafos. "Creo que ellos van a estar listos para ustedes pronto," dijo, inclinando la cabeza.

Quinn miró hacia atrás en el set y asintió con la cabeza mientras se lamía los labios. "Vamos, Rach. Vamos a mostrarle a estos tontos cómo se hace."

"Suenas tan segura de ti misma", bromeó Rachel mientras ella se puso a caminar al lado de la rubia.

"Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir," Quinn arrastrando las palabras, mirando a la morena con una sonrisa traviesa. "Un premio en tres ocasiones, una actriz ganadora de Tony's simplemente me dijo que era increíble. Yo no voy a discutir con eso."

Rachel se rió y golpeó el brazo de Quinn cariñosamente mientras se inclinaba y entrelazaba su mano con la de la rubia. "Nunca voy a discutir con alguien que tiene ese currículum".

Quinn rodó los ojos. "Estoy segura de que ibas a encontrar una manera", bromeó ella con sequedad, apretando la mano de la morena con cuidado para asegurarle que ella sólo estaba jugando.

Rachel apretó su agarre en la mano de Quinn y se detuvieron. "Hey!"

Quinn sonrió y se volvió para mirar a la morena. "¿Qué?"

"Yo no soy argumentativa."

"Dice eso la diva que siempre sostiene su punto", murmuró Quinn, lo bastante alto para que Rachel la oyera. _Ella es tan linda cuando se le saca de quicio así._

"¿Sabes qué? Me retracto. Tú no eres increíble."

Quinn retiró la mano y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras atrapaba el labio inferior en un puchero. "Eso duele, Rach."

Rachel rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza ante las payasadas de la rubia, a pesar de que los encontró completamente entrañable. "Eso es malo."

"No lo es."

Rachel se mordió el labio mientras miraba a la rubia por un momento antes de que ella lo admitiera con una suave sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza. "Tienes razón. Es absolutamente adorable."

Quinn sonrió e incito a Rachel para ir delante de ella por el estrecho pasaje entre las grandes cámaras, sosteniendo su mano por si acaso la morena tropezaba con la gran cantidad de cables que cubrían el suelo. "Esto es una cueva", le susurró al oído de la mujer más pequeña al pasar.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza y optó por no hacer comentarios mientras se dirigía a través de la sección de iluminación en la que el director estaba de pie.

James Moore todavía estaba en discusión con su camarógrafo principal, hablando de la iluminación, los ángulos y cómo darían la vuelta en torno a las dos mujeres mientras realizaban a la escena. Él levantó la vista del esquema que se muestra en la cámara y miro cuando Quinn ocupo una de las mesas verde olivo que habían proporcionado para el conjunto policial, sonrió y se ajustó las gafas de leer sobre su cabeza, los lentes estaban en lo alto de su bien gelificado pelo rubio. "Ustedes, señoritas están listas?"

Rachel se apoyó en el borde de la mesa, su cadera rozó el lateral de la rodilla de Quinn, y asintió. "Estamos listas cuando tu digas."

Moore asintió con la cabeza, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando se puso manos a la obra. "Está bien. Quiero que ustedes dos efectúen la escena que se había planeado y ya veremos lo que nos dan. Voy a hacer los cambios a partir de ahí."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y se deslizó fuera de la mesa. "Esta bien."

Rachel asintió con el acuerdo y observó cómo el director y el camarógrafo desaparecían en las sombras que rodean su escritorio. Ella le sonrió a Quinn cuando un puñado de extras se ubicaban a su alrededor, algunos tomando sus posiciones en los mostradores vacíos, mientras que otros se quedaron a un lado con las carpetas de archivos y hojas de papeles en la mano, listos para dar un paseo por el sitio de su marca, similar cuando personajes se situaban fuera del escenario en el teatro. Ella encontró similitudes entre la filmación y las etapas de presentación, sobre las persistentes dudas que tenía acerca de si ella realmente podía hacer que esto desapareciera de su mente.

Quinn miró a Rachel cuando capto todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y sonrió ante la maravilla casi infantil que eran sus brillantes ojos. _Ella realmente es tan hermosa, _pensó para sí misma, sin dejar de mirar descaradamente a Rachel hasta que los ojos marrones se posaron en ella.

"¿Qué?" Rachel preguntó avergonzada al darse cuenta de que Quinn había estado observándola.

"Nada", dijo Quinn, dándole una suave sonrisa mientras se acercaba y pasaba su mano por el brazo de la morena antes de que fuera a ocupar su lugar, desplazando una carpeta adicional de archivos fuera del escritorio mientras caminaba.

La respiración de Rachel se engancho en su garganta con el toque suave, pero antes de que realmente pudiera reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido, el director le llamó la atención de todos.

"Aquí vamos, gente!" La voz de James creció. "¡Acción!"

Quinn levantó la vista del expediente que estaba 'leyendo' y miró con desdén a Rachel a través de la sala de la brigada. Ella suspiró mientras cerraba la carpeta y se dirigió hacia la morena, los extras fluían sin problemas en su camino mientras la cámara a su izquierda seguía sus movimientos. Ella le sostuvo la mirada cautiva de Rachel mientras se acercaba y con determinación se detuvo en el espacio personal de la mujer más pequeña. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dio un profundo suspiro una vez más, su cara mostraba que no estaba impresionada, cuando dijo, "Detective Hayden Walker."

Rachel ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y arqueó la ceja de una manera que claramente decía que no se dejaba intimidar por las payasadas de la mujer más alta. "Detective Charlie Conway. Encantada, estoy segura."

Quinn tensó la mandíbula, y rechino los dientes. Su personaje no estaba contenta con tener que cargar con una detective recién ascendida como compañera. Especialmente una que tenía la fama de hacer caso omiso del protocolo. Ella miró a Rachel durante unos segundos, desafiando a la morena que apartara la mirada primero y cuando eso no ocurrió, ella rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros en señal de derrota. "Tenemos un caso", dijo, pego la carpeta que sostenía contra el pecho de la morena. "Léelo mientras conduzco por ahí."

Rachel frunció el ceño cuando Quinn se alejo y abrió la carpeta de archivos, a propósito para no moverse y seguirla. Su personaje era un poco rebelde y no veía con buenos ojos a que los que la mandaban y sobre todo para alguien que se supone que era su igual. Así que se puso de pie junto a la mesa y leyó los horóscopos diarios que estaban metidos en la carpeta, que le informaron que el amor estaba por aparecer en su panorama , hasta que la voz de Quinn la llamó con frialdad. "Detective Walker. Ahora."

Ella sonrió mientras cerraba el archivo y lo arrojaba sobre la mesa antes de que se paseara hacia la rubia, sus hermosos ojos color avellana cautivos a su paso. "¿Vienes, detective?" dijo arrastrando las palabras por encima de su hombro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la comisaría.

"Y CORTE!" Grito la voz de James. "Precioso, muchachas. Simplemente encantador!"

Quinn sonrió y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Rachel tan sólo unos metros de distancia, usando una sonrisa idéntica. "Eso fue divertido, ¿eh?"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Sin duda, había sido divertido, aunque había sentido como si de repente se enfrentaba a una versión terriblemente controlada de la Quinn de secundaria. Pero, en lugar de las emociones negativas, eso sólo sirvió para reforzarle a ella aún más el hecho de que Quinn no era la misma chica que solía ser. "Fuiste un poco intimidante", dijo.

Quinn se sonrojó. "Bueno, ya sabes. Tuve mucha práctica creciendo. Tú, sin embargo, eras perfectamente una descarada."

Al otro lado de la habitación, escondido en la oscuridad, James Moore estaba inclinado sobre un pequeño monitor que estaba reproduciendo la escena que acababan de grabar, tratando de detectar las áreas que él quería cambiar.

"Hablar sobre los ojos de sexo", murmuró para sí mientras miraba a Charlie observar fijamente a Hayden. Quinn y Rachel habían clavado la hostilidad latente que sobresalía en la tensión sexual desenfrenada que había estado esperando en su primera toma.

"Bueno, ¿eh?" Chase, dijo mientras miraba por encima del hombro del director, sabiendo que lo que fue capturado por la cámara siempre era tan diferente a lo que se presentaba delante de sus ojos.

"Malditamente perfecto", se rió James. "La química entre las dos es increíble."

Pensando en las interacciones previas de las mujeres, Chase asintió. "Definitivamente hay química allí."

James asintió con aire ausente y se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones mientras él se apartó de la pantalla para ver el escenario, tratando de decidir dónde quería una cámara colocada para tratar de obtener una mejor visión de la cara de Rachel. Los ojos de Quinn ardían en esa primera toma y él pensó que si Rachel mostraba la mitad de esa emoción en su repetición, podrían hacer la escena en sólo dos tomas. "Esto va a ser divertido, Evans," dijo James con una sonrisa y se volvió sobre sus talones y comenzó a dirigir el equipo de cámara para sus nuevas posiciones.

+ + + / + + + \ + + +

Seis horas, cuatro escenas más, y un par de puñados de M & Ms más tarde, Quinn se encontraba apoyada al lado del tráiler esperando a que Rachel se terminara de cambiar por su ropa de calle. Después de su última escena había requerido volcar a propósito un trago grande de Coca-Cola Light en el regazo de Rachel, por lo cual le había prometido a la morena una cena para compensarla por ello. Ella sabía que era todo una actuación y que a Rachel no le importaba, pero toda la bebida se derramo sobre la morena y le fue tan inquietante que sentía como que tenía que hacer las paces.

Ella sonrió mientras espiaba la silueta familiar de James Moore caminando hacia ella. Como siempre, el director estaba en un par de zapatillas Asics maltratadas, pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de polo, y se encontró con la predictibilidad reconfortante. Él había sido el director de la primera película en la que había trabajado hace tres años, por lo que trabajar con él fue un verdadero placer.

James sonrió mientras se acercó a la rubia. "¿Cómo te va, Q? No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo ya que todo el infierno se desató ayer por la mañana."

Quinn se rió entre dientes. "Va bien, James. Honestamente, me gusta cómo se perfila Rachel como Hayden en lugar de Tyson."

"Ustedes dos son increíbles juntas", dijo James. "Realmente increíble."

Quinn se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué pasas el rato aquí?"

Quinn movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se encogió de hombros. "Le prometí la cena a Rachel para compensar el choque del refresco contra ella."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia de ustedes dos?" James preguntó mientras copiaba la postura de Quinn y se apoyaba contra el costado del tráiler.

Quinn se volvió y miró al director. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Eh." James se encogió de hombros. "Por la forma en que ustedes dos actuaron en mi oficina ayer, supe que estaban al menos familiarizados entre ustedes, pero después de verte con ella hoy, la química..."

"No es así", dijo Quinn rápidamente a pesar de que deseaba muchísimo que fuera exactamente así. "Fuimos juntas a la secundaria. Cantábamos en el mismo Club Glee, si tu lo quieres creer."

"Yo lo creo", dijo James. "Recuerdo como tomaste la escena del karaoke en Sneak ".

Quinn se echó a reír. "Eso es correcto. Dios, por favor no saques el tema de nuevo. Me gustaría volver a fingir que no está grabado para el cine por mucho tiempo."

"¿Por qué? Fuiste buena", sostuvo James.

"Buena en qué?" Rachel preguntó mientras saltaba los escalones del tráiler.

"Nada," Quinn respondió rápidamente.

Rachel miró a Quinn con cuidado y negó con la cabeza. "No te creo. Buena en qué?" -preguntó de nuevo, esta vez dirigiendo su pregunta a James.

James sonrió por la interacción de las dos mujeres. "Cantando. Ella hizo una escena de karaoke en su primera película conmigo lo cual fue increíble."

"No fue increíble", sostuvo Quinn. "Fue doloroso."

"Doloroso", se burló Rachel. "Quinn, tienes una gran voz. ¿Qué canción tenías que cantar?"

James metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió. "I Kissed a Girl. "

Rachel se echó a reír, encontró la elección de la canción muy apropiada cuando sus pensamientos se remontaron a lo que Quinn le dijo el día anterior acerca de cómo terminó por llegar a un acuerdo con su sexualidad. "La veo haciendo un buen trabajo con eso."

Quinn gruñó y agarró el brazo de Rachel. "Está bien, ya basta de que ustedes dos se burlen de mí. Yo no canto. Rachel, vamos a seguir adelante. James, nos vemos en la mañana", dijo mientras dirigió a Rachel fuera del tráiler.

James se echó a reír. "Que se diviertan, ustedes dos", grito hacia ellas dos, su sonrisa se hizo cada vez más amplia cuando Quinn se volvió para mirarlo.

"Sabes, creo que deberíamos ir a un karaoke una noche", dijo Rachel pensativa mientras permitía a Quinn arrastrarla hacia el estacionamiento.

"Por supuesto que sí," murmuró Quinn.

Rachel paso su mano por el brazo de Quinn y se coloco cerca de la rubia. "¿Podemos ir a un karaoke una noche, Quinn, por favor? De verdad lo necesito para mantener mi voz en forma mientras estoy fuera del escenario."

La frente de Quinn se arrugo y giro la cabeza para mirar a Rachel que le daba el aspecto de una falsa inocente que jamás había visto. "Eso es jugar sucio, Berry."

Rachel sonrió. "¡Sí! Bien, entonces, este fin de semana?"

Quinn rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. "Podemos hacer cualquier cosa e ir donde quieras, Rachel. Siempre y cuando recuerdes que yo no canto."

Rachel se rió y se inclinó para colocar un rápido beso en la mejilla de la rubia. "Vamos a ver eso", susurró, sus labios todavía sobre la mejilla de Quinn.

Quinn se mordió el labio para contener el gemido que quería escapar cuando la sensación de los labios de Rachel sobre su piel envió un escalofrío de deseo por toda su espalda. _Somos amigas. Sólo amigas. Las amigas no saltan sobre sus amigas, Fabray_, se recordó a sí misma.

Rachel miró como los ojos de Quinn se oscurecieron y fue golpeada por el impulso casi irresistible de besar a la rubia correctamente. _¿Qué está pasando conmigo?_ pensó mientras volvía su atención de nuevo a donde estaban caminando.

"¿Por qué no llevamos tu coche de vuelta al hotel y luego nos conduzco hasta el restaurante," Quinn sugirió, con la voz un poco más baja y dura de lo habitual.

Rachel se humedeció los labios y asintió. "Me parece bien", ella estuvo de acuerdo suavemente, con el aliento enganchado en su garganta mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los de Quinn. _¿Cómo es que nunca antes me di cuenta de los hermosos que son sus ojos?_

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN, MARCAN COMO FAVORITO Y SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, SOBRE TODO A LAS QUE COMENTAN…**

**ME GUSTARÍA QUE COMENTARAN QUE LES PARECE LA TRADUCCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA HASTA AHORA YA QUE ES LA PRIMERA, SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA O SI HAY ALGO QUE DEBERÍA CAMBIAR, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA... :)**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenece**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Rachel miró el letrero que colgaba a un lado de un edificio de ladrillos de la era de 1920 que lucia impecablemente restaurado en Echo Park y sonrió. "Sage Organic Vegan Bistro", leyó en voz alta. "Este es el segundo restaurante vegetariano al que me haz traído. ¿Has renunciado al tocino?"

Quinn sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No del todo. He reducido la cantidad que como. A mí me gusta comer sano y he logrado encontrar algunos lugares como éste en la ciudad."

Rachel metió su mano en el hueco del brazo de Quinn y le sonrió a la rubia. "Bueno, tengo que decir que estoy muy impresionada, señorita Fabray."

Quinn se rió entre dientes y llegó a la puerta. "Entonces, mi día esta oficialmente completo", dijo secamente mientras abrió la puerta, su sonrisa se hizo cada vez más amplia cuando Rachel negó a soltar su brazo y en su lugar se dirigieron las dos por la estrecha puerta.

"Oh wow", dijo Rachel mientras se detuvo justo en el interior del restaurante. El restaurante era muy amplio delante de ellas, lleno de pequeñas mesas cuadradas cubiertas con manteles de un blanco viejo y estaban casi todas ocupadas por personas que estaban hablando y riendo mientras los camareros trabajaban. Estaba ocupado, lleno de gente, y era un poco ruidoso, pero el restaurante todavía estaba muy relajado con un ambiente que era imposible pasar por alto.

La anfitriona, una hermosa veinteañera pelirroja que estaba definitivamente con los ojos puestos en Quinn, las condujo por un laberinto de mesas hacia un lugar tranquilo en la parte posterior. "¿Esto está bien?" -preguntó, ignorando completamente a Rachel mientras buscaba la aprobación de Quinn.

Quinn gruñó para sus adentros con la atención de la chica mientras sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Perfecto. Gracias," dijo con desdén mientras sacaba una silla para que Rachel se sentara, con la esperanza de que la joven recibiría la indirecta y la dejara en paz. Oyó un resoplido y el sonido de unos pies que se retiraban y cuando tomó su propio asiento, se alegró de ver que la chica se había ido.

Rachel, por su parte, había captado inmediatamente el interés de la joven mujer por Quinn y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, lejos de estar divertida por el hecho, en lugar de eso se sintió ligeramente celosa. Si estaba siendo realmente honesta con ella, sus celos no estaban cerca de ser leves. "Creo que está interesada en ti", dijo cuando recogió su menú.

"Me di cuenta," Quinn murmuró, rodando los ojos. "Por lo menos, era sólo una anfitriona y no vamos a tener que lidiar con ella."

El desinterés de Quinn por la otra mujer era evidente, y Rachel se encontró relajada en su asiento. "¿Esto te sucede mucho?" -preguntó ella con curiosidad antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Quinn frunció el ceño mientras cogía su propio menú. "¿Que es lo que sucede mucho?"

"Las mujeres simplemente aparecen en frente de ti de esa manera."

"Um," Quinn se detuvo, con un ligero rubor que subía por su cuello. "Define 'mucho'".

La idea de que hubieran suficientes mujeres que trataban de llamar la atención de Quinn y que esta ni quisiera una definición de "mucho" tenia clara, estaba claramente molestando a Rachel, y frunció los labios, pensativa mientras apreciaba a la mujer frente a ella. Quinn era inteligente, divertida, hermosa, amable y talentosa. Tiene perfecto sentido que otras mujeres quisieran algo con ella. "No importa. Por supuesto que las mujeres se sienten atraídas por ti", dijo mientras recogía su menú, con la esperanza de distraerse de sus confusos pensamientos y con la tarea de encontrar algo que quisiera para la cena. "¿Quién no lo estaría?" murmuró en voz baja.

El ceño de Quinn se profundizó mientras observaba el cambio en la expresión de Rachel que paso de curiosidad, a celos y ha alteración. Fue toda una gama de emociones para ser golpeada en un corto período de tiempo, incluso para Rachel, y ella no podía dejar de preguntarse si la observación de James sobre la química entre ellas dos había sido correcta. Era curiosa y quería preguntarle a Rachel sobre lo que acababa de suceder, pero podía notar que la morena quería dejar todo eso por ahora, por lo que se obligo también a abrir su menú y no decir nada más.

La extraña tensión que se había creado entre ellas disminuyó cuando su camarero, un hombre muy atractivo y alegre de unos treinta años le recordó a Quinn ha un Sam Evans por alguna razón, tomó sus órdenes y prometió estar de regreso con sus bebidas.

"Entonces, ¿Qué te pareció el primer día oficial en el set?" Quinn preguntó después de que había decidido, dirigir la conversación a temas más seguros y más generales.

Rachel había estado esperando a que Quinn rompiera el silencio que se había creado entre ellas y estaba aliviada de que la rubia evitara preguntarle por su reacción, evidentemente por los celos de antes. Hasta que descubriera por sí misma por qué sentía celos de la demostración que la anfitriona había tenido hacia su compañera, así que participo en la pregunta de Quinn tal vez con un poco más de entusiasmo del que era debido. "Fue muy divertido. Mañana es más de lo mismo?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. El día siguiente era miércoles, y ella y Rachel tenía un plan de rodaje relativamente fácil con sólo pocas escenas programadas para ser filmadas, la mayor parte del trabajo de mañana se iba a realizar con los "chicos malos" que sus personajes estaban persiguiendo. "Más o menos", dijo. "es más funcionario, cosas de tipo policial. Creo que llegaremos a entrevistar a un sospechoso o algo así, siempre es divertido. También tendremos un tiempo de inactividad cerca del mediodía, si deseas practicar el guión de nuevo".

Rachel se humedeció los labios y asintió. "Creo que me gustaría eso."

"A mí también", dijo Quinn, sonriendole cálidamente a la morena, con la esperanza de que se sintiera cómoda.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa a Quinn mientras se pasaba las manos por su regazo y trataba de pensar en algo que decir para distraerla antes de que le preguntara sobre su comportamiento anterior. "¿Por qué no cantaste nunca más?"

Quinn se mordió los labios y se encogió de hombros. "No es que yo no canto, lo único es que no canto para otras personas. Nunca fui buena en eso como tú."

"Siempre pensé que tenías una hermosa voz," murmuró Rachel.

Quinn sonrió y elevó una ceja juguetonamente. "Incluso cuando era una amargada?"

Rachel tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Sí, yo era inmadura y bastante molesta, ¿verdad? Nunca fuiste muy amargada. Simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que eras mejor cantando que yo."

Quinn rodó los ojos y se burló: "Como si alguna vez fui de lejos tan buena como tú. Todos en Lima sabían lo talentosa que eras. Eres," se corrigió rápidamente. "Estaba bien fingir ser alguien que no era. Lo cual, supongo, es como terminé en la actuación."

Rachel parecía a punto de decir algo en respuesta, pero se mordió la lengua cuando el camarero reapareció con las bebidas. Una copa de vino tinto y un agua, para cada una. Alargó la mano y tocó con los dedos la copa de vino mientras miraba a Quinn. Quería preguntarle a la rubia sobre su comentario de 'pretender ser alguien que no eras´, pero tenía la sensación de que, o bien podía dar lugar a una conversación seria para la cual no estaba preparada o podría ser rechazada con otro 'esa es una historia para otro momento. Así que, en vez de eso, dijo: "¿Vas a cantar cuando vayamos al karaoke este fin de semana?"

Quinn rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que nunca sería capaz de rechazar cualquier cosa que Rachel tuviera en su poder para ofrecer. "Si realmente quieres hacerlo, sí. ¿Hay una noche en particular que te gustaría ir?"

Rachel sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pensando momentáneamente en la idea de pasar el fin de semana sola en una ciudad nueva. "No. Sinceramente, no sé lo que voy a hacer este fin de semana, así que puedo ir en el momento que sea mejor para ti."

Era obvio para Quinn que Rachel quiso decir lo que dijo, pero ella también podía ver una leve sombra de algo que destello en los ojos expresivos de la morena que tiró de su fibra sensible. Supuso que era la idea de pasar el fin de semana sola lo que tenía a la morena un poco molesta, y de inmediato pensó en la solución perfecta. No estaba exactamente a la espera de pasar su fin de semana sola o bien, sabiendo sobre todo que Rachel estaba tan cerca. Sabía que no sería el fin de semana más fácil que iba a tener, pero una vez que la idea de pasarla con Rachel se abrió paso en su mente no podía pensar en ninguna razón para no hacerlo. "Bueno, ¿qué tal si vienes a mi casa este fin de semana? Podemos simplemente pasar el rato y hacer una noche de cine o algo el viernes y el sábado por la noche podemos ir al karaoke, quedarnos hasta tarde, beber demasiado, y sólo tener diversión. Y el domingo podemos dormir por si fuera poco para que podamos empezar a grabar de nuevo muy temprano la mañana del lunes".

La idea de pasar todo el fin de semana con Quinn trajo una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Rachel e incluso un montón de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. "Creo que eso suena como una gran diversión. ¿Estás segura de que no me estoy imponiendo?"

Quinn negó con la cabeza. "Por lo general navego por unas horas en la mañana, pero el resto del fin de semana estoy generalmente ocupada haciendo recados o simplemente pasando el rato en casa. Soy bastante aburrida, en realidad, es posible que desees tratar de encontrar a alguien más para pasar el fin de semana".

Rachel se rió y negó con la cabeza. "Me gusta lo aburrido. Espera, no es que yo te estoy llamando aburrida, porque no lo eres. Eres increíble. Es sólo que..." Su voz se desvaneció mientras Quinn se echó a reír. "Me voy a callar ahora."

"Por favor no lo hagas," se rió Quinn.

Rachel tenia una cara adorable y, cuando la risa de Quinn había comenzado a menguar, dijo: "Espera. Navegas?"

"Lo hago," Quinn dijo mientras cogía su copa de vino. Había sido algo que ella había adoptado en la universidad y desde la primera vez que lo había realizado se volvió adicta a la serenidad del mar, el olor del agua, la quemadura en sus hombros mientras remaba, la prisa que tomaba cuando captaba una ola. "¿Quieres probar? Tengo un traje extra que debería servirte bien, suficiente si ajustamos un poco en los tobillos y las muñecas," ofreció, su mente ya se estaba imaginando la idea de ayudar a Rachel en el traje ceñido de neopreno. "Podemos tomar mi vieja tabla y estoy segura de que podemos conseguir que te levantes en un par de horas."

Rachel sonrió ante la idea de aprender a surfear y asintió. "¿Crees que me puedas enseñar?"

Quinn sonrió. "Por supuesto. Seras una habitual Stephanie Gilmore para el momento en que hayamos terminado."

Rachel frunció el ceño. "¿Quién?"

"Es una de los mejores surfistas del mundo", explicó Quinn, pensando en tener que explicar la diversión del comentario.

"Oh." Rachel sonrió. "Bueno, está bien entonces. Voy a apoyarte en eso. Para el momento en que hayamos terminado el rodaje, espero ser una persona que práctica surf de clase mundial."

"Y si no lo eres?" Quinn bromeó.

"Tengo plena confianza en que vas a vivir hasta que lo logre", dijo Rachel descaradamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la rubia.

"Presión encima, ¿eh?" Quinn se rió entre dientes. "¿Puedo llamarte Gidget?"

Rachel se echó a reír. "Sólo si puedo llamarte Moondoggie."

+ + + / + + + \ + + +

Rachel miraba pensativamente por la ventana mientras Quinn conducía por la autopista 101 hacia West Hollywood. Su cena había terminado por ser en realidad bastante agradable ya que ambas estaban relajadas en lo que se estaba convirtiendo en sus bromas de costumbre, las dos en silencio acordaron ignorar lo que había sucedido cuando habían llegado al restaurante. En los silencios naturales que se establecían entre los temas de conversación, se encontró mirando a Quinn con cuidado, su mirada se centró en los labios de la rubia, los ojos, la manera atractiva en la que su garganta funcionaba cuando tragaba. Fue en algún momento alrededor del postre, un helado de nuez vegano absolutamente pecaminoso, que se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Quinn de la misma forma en que miraba a un amante potencial. Ese pensamiento la dejó sin aliento y su conversación, que había estado fluyendo sin problemas hasta ese momento, se estancó, mientras trataba de envolver su cabeza alrededor de su epifanía.

_¿Realmente quiero a Quinn como una amante?, _se preguntó a sí misma mientras veía los ojos color avellana._ Ella es hermosa e increíblemente y sus labios se ven tan suaves... y por qué estoy mirando sus manos mientras habla?_

Los persistentes restos de sus celos que habían permanecido a través de su cena se apagaron cuando, al salir, Quinn rechazó a la anfitriona cuando la descubrió intentando darle a la rubia su número. Había estado un poco sorprendida por eso, _Así es, ella es mía_, fue el pensamiento que había pasado por su cabeza cuando Quinn había puesto deliberadamente la tarjeta de visita que la pelirroja le había dado hacia abajo en la basura, pero mientras caminaba por la puerta con Quinn que había colocado su mano protectoramente contra la parte baja de su espalda, dejó de cuestionarlo.

Rachel Barbra Berry nunca había sido una persona que se mintiera a sí misma sobre lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, y no iba a empezar ahora. Ahora que ella entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando y sintiendo, no lo haría. Su atracción inexplicable hacia Quinn fue sorprendente, por supuesto, ya que ella nunca se había encontrado atraída por las mujeres en el pasado, pero no era de mente cerrada y no iba a ignorarlo.

_Pero ¿qué puedo hacer al respecto?_ ella no podía dejar de preguntarse cuando giró la cabeza para mirar a Quinn, observando el perfil de la rubia, que fue destacado por los faros del tráfico. No se podía negar su atracción por la otra mujer, sino todo lo contrario, en realidad, ella lo aceptaba, pero no sabía qué hacer con ello. Las mujeres eran una nueva frontera para ella. Los hombres eran fáciles. Les daba una sonrisa insinuante y le ensañaba un poco el escote, y eran como un perrito excitable, saltando alrededor de sus pies, listos y dispuestos hacer lo que quisiera. Pero ella no sabía lo que a Quinn le gustaba.

Ni siquiera sabía si Quinn se sentía atraída por ella.

_¿Y si no lo estaba?_ Ella sabía que Quinn era lesbiana, pero eso no significaba que la rubia estaría interesada en ella. Ellas sólo habían formado una amistad después de siete años de diferencia. _¿De verdad quieres arriesgar a esta frágil relación recién descubierta?_ _Después de tan sólo treinta y seis horas ya se sentía más cerca y más cómoda con Quinn de lo que nunca había estado con nadie_. Amigo o amante o lo que sea. Quinn la hacía sentir segura y protegida, la hacía reír y la desafiaba profesionalmente porque la rubia realmente era una actriz increíble.

_¿Si Quinn le llegara a decir que se sentía atraída por ella valdría la pena tomar el riesgo de perder todo lo que había ganado?_

Quinn podía decir que Rachel se había perdido en sus pensamientos ya que prendió la radio y la morena no se dio cuenta, de vez en cuando echaba una rápida mirada en dirección a la mujer más pequeña. Ella finalmente se vio obligada a romper el silencio que se había instalado entre ellas cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de la calle privada detrás del Chateau Marmont. "Rach, necesito la llave", dijo en voz baja.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y tomo la tarjeta-llave eléctrica de su bolso y se la entregó a Quinn, evitando cuidadosamente tocar a la rubia. Ahora que ella era consciente de su atracción hacia la otra mujer, su cuerpo literalmente ardía en deseo por tocarla. Y no confiaba en sí misma para hacer eso. Todavía no, de todos modos.

Quinn frunció el ceño ante la forma en que Rachel le entregó la llave, la morena había sido tan sentimental hasta lo que estaba considerando como un comienzo desastroso en la cena, y ahora ni siquiera hacia contacto visual con ella. Le dolió mucho más de lo que esperaba que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, se había prometido la noche anterior que iba a hacer y ser lo que sea que Rachel necesitaba que fuera, por lo que se tragó su dolor y rápidamente tomo la llave antes de entregarla sin decirle nada nuevo a la morena. Condujo lentamente por el estrecho callejón y se detuvo justo en frente de la ruta iluminada que tenía Rachel en su cabaña.

Se aclaró la garganta y trató de sonreírle a Rachel. Se sentía forzada, falsa y estaba segura de que parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa, pero era a lo mejor que podía llegar debido a las circunstancias. "Nos vemos mañana?" -preguntó sin convicción.

Rachel se humedeció los labios y asintió. Se dio cuenta de que Quinn se sentía insegura de sí misma, pero no sabía qué decirle a la rubia por el momento. Ella sólo tenía que conseguir un poco de espacio para pensar y, aunque ella odiaba el hecho de que estaba lastimando a Quinn, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. "Por supuesto. Estamos filmando, ¿no? Gracias por la cena, Quinn. Me... me lo pasé muy bien."

Quinn se acercó y metió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Rachel. "¿Estás bien, Rach?" -le preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos observaron el rostro de la morena, en busca de alguna pista sobre lo que la otra mujer estaba pensando.

El corazón de Rachel _salto _en su pecho al tacto suave de Quinn y asintió con la cabeza bruscamente. "Sí. Por supuesto. Creo que estoy cansada", dijo mientras buscaba la manilla de la puerta. "Todavía no me he adaptado al cambio de horario. Gracias de nuevo, Quinn."

Quinn miró confusamente como Rachel tomo la manilla de la puerta y se apresuro a salir del coche. "Dulces sueños, Rachel," dijo suavemente, tan suavemente que las palabras apenas llegaron más allá de sus labios, cuando Rachel cerró la puerta y comenzó el camino a su casa, sin mirar atrás.

Quinn no se dio cuenta hasta que Rachel se había ido lo mucho que había estado esperando otro abrazo de buenas noches por parte de la morena.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios, son de gran ayuda para seguir traduciendo la historia sabiendo que la leen, la siguen y les gusta... :)**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenece**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se despertó una vez más enrojecida, sudorosa, y dolorosamente excitada mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por el orgasmo. Su sueño era de diferentes variaciones sobre el mismo tema, su misteriosa amante la guiaba lentamente hasta el borde y la llevaba de aquí para allá, en la cúspide de la liberación, hasta que su cuerpo ardía de deseo y sus pulmones le dolían por la falta de oxígeno. El oxígeno que se perdía por sus gritos y maullidos de placer. La única diferencia es que esta vez, cuando esos hermosos ojos color avellana la miraron, sabía exactamente a quién le pertenecían. Los reconoció junto con el cabello rubio que se asomaba para mirarla, y cuando por fin llego al clímax, fue con el nombre de Quinn en sus labios.

Eso era sin duda una nueva revelación.

Su amante misteriosa ya no era una forma sin rostro, sin nombre. Su amante de las noches tenía una cara. Un rostro tan hermoso que estaba segura de que podría hacer a los ángeles llorar. Y un nombre. Sí, más que nada, era el nombre que pertenecía a su amante de ensueño que tenía a su corazón latiendo de forma irregular en su pecho.

"Quinn", susurró mientras agarraba la sábana arrugada y la colocaba sobre su pecho.

Ella repetía lo que podía recordar de algunos de sus sueños pasados, y se dio cuenta de que siempre había sido Quinn quien la había alcanzado un poco más allá de su conciencia. Pero ¿por qué de repente empezaba a soñar con Quinn después de tantos años? Sus sueños habían comenzado, como, hace dos años? Trató de pensar. No, no fue desde hace dos años, eso fue justo cuando empezaron a ocurrir con más frecuencia. Ahora que estaba más centrada en sus sueños, se dio cuenta de que habían estado ocurriendo con mucha más frecuencia y durante mucho más tiempo que eso. Habían estado sucediendo entonces desde...

"Oh, Dios mío," murmuró, levantando su mano derecha para cubrir su boca que se había formado en una perfecta O en la comprensión y la incredulidad.

Habían estado ocurriendo desde su último año de escuela secundaria. ¿Había sido Quinn todo este tiempo? Había estado su subconsciente tratando de decirle que quería a Quinn desde los últimos ocho, casi nueve años? Asintió con la cabeza lentamente para sí misma cuando admitió que sí, que ese era probablemente el caso. Siempre había pensado que Quinn era hermosa y, por supuesto, habían luchado por todos los niños a través de la escuela secundaria, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siempre quería tener al chico que Quinn tenía? Por supuesto, ahora que se cuestionaba a sí misma y a sus motivos, la respuesta fue muy clara. Quería a los chicos que Quinn tenía porque era lo más cercano que podía llegar a admitirse para sí misma – _Que ella estaba decidida a demostrarle al mundo que por el hecho de tener dos padres, no significaba necesariamente que ella iba a ser gay como todos siempre le decían_- que ella quería ser la chica en su lugar.

Y, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con las secuelas del orgasmo que le fue inducido en sueños, tuvo que admitir que ella realmente, _realmente_ quería a Quinn.

Pero, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer al respecto? No había cambiado nada desde la noche anterior, cuando ella aceptó por primera vez el hecho de que se sentía atraída por Quinn. Todavía estaba más preocupada por arriesgar su naciente amistad con la rubia que con lo que muy bien podría ser la atracción de un solo lado. Pero esta última epifanía de cuánto tiempo exactamente había estado esperando a Quinn le produjo una serie de complicaciones totalmente nuevas y diferentes.

En primer lugar era su inminente fiesta de pijamas por el fin de semana largo en la casa de la rubia. ¿Todavía quería ir? Le había dicho a Quinn que lo haría, pero eso fue antes de que hubiera sido golpeada en la cara con su atracción hacia la rubia.

La respuesta a esa pregunta fue fácil y a la vez complicada, sí.

No podía soportar la idea de lastimar a Quinn, y sabía que de pronto revocar su invitación sería hacer precisamente eso. Así, que a pesar de pasar el fin de semana a solas con Quinn le sería difícil porque la quería como algo más que una amiga, sabía que tenía que ir.

Y dio a luz al segundo punto, y a las más angustiosas preguntas. ¿Podría ella realmente dejar pasar esta oportunidad? ¿Podría dejar ir a Quinn sin al menos tratar de ver si la otra mujer le devolvía sus sentimientos?

Las respuestas a estas preguntas también eran simples y sin duda complicadas porque sabía que no podía simplemente ignorar su atracción. Ella había estado obsesionada con la idea de la rubia durante tanto tiempo para no hacer nada al respecto.

Pero, ¿qué podría ella hacer?

Sabía que si se acercaba a Quinn y le contaba que de repente se había dado cuenta de que se sentía atraída por ella la rubia pensaría que estaba loca. No, no podía acercarse a esta... esta... _cosa_ con Quinn con su habitual manera directa. Tenía que probar las aguas. Tenía que probar y ver si Quinn tenía sentimientos por ella que no fueran puramente platónicas.

Necesitaba coquetear y ver cómo Quinn respondía a eso.

+ + + / + + + \ + + +

El sol comenzaba a asomarse sobre la cima de las montañas que rodeaban Los Ángeles cuando Quinn se detuvo en su lugar de estacionamiento en el Paramount. Echó un vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor mientras se apagaba el motor y gemía suavemente. El equipo de maquillaje iba a tener que trabajar horas extras en ella hoy para tratar de ocultar las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos. El extraño comportamiento de Rachel después de la cena de la noche anterior la había mantenido despierta, dando vueltas hasta las primeras horas de la mañana y había conseguido _quizás_ dos horas de sueño. Si acaso. Estaba completa y totalmente agotada, y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

_¿Hice algo mal?_ _¿Hice o dije algo que revelo lo mucho que me importa?_ _¿Podría haber hecho algo que la hiciera sentir tan incómoda?_

Estaba casi segura que había hecho algo para que Rachel se alejara porque la morena había estado perfectamente bien antes de la cena, pero, por su vida, no podía entender qué, exactamente, era lo que había hecho. Ella sabía que Rachel había reaccionado celosamente hacia la anfitriona cuando fue demasiada atenta, pero no había coqueteado con la chica e incluso había ido tan lejos como para asegurarse de que Rachel la viera botar la tarjeta de la anfitriona, por lo que no pudo ser eso. No es que Rachel tuviera derecho a sentir celos, ya que sólo eran amigas, pero aún así.

_Tal vez el hecho de que ella reaccionó celosamente significa que siente algo más que amistad por mí._

Ella rodó los ojos cuando ese pensamiento esperanzador cruzó por su mente una vez más. Junto con la pregunta "¿qué hice mal?", esta fue la idea que la mantuvo despierta toda la noche. Estaba bastante segura de que ese no era el caso en absoluto, pero la idea no la dejaba en paz.

"Ni siquiera iban cuarenta y ocho horas con ella y ya me está volviendo loca. Una vez más," Quinn gruñó mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el volante. Consideró golpear su cabeza un par de veces para tratar de meter algo de sentido en sí misma, pero por la pasada experiencia sabia que con reprocharse realmente no lograba nada, así que decidió darle al equipo del cabello y maquillaje un descanso. Ellos iban a tener un trabajo bastante difícil con sus ojos, no tenía que darles también una marca roja gigante en su frente con la que trabajar

Ya que Quinn tenía la cabeza apoyada contra su volante, no vio a Rachel y a su pequeño Mercedes alquilado estacionarse en el lugar junto al de ella. Y, debido a la conversación ensordecedora que tiene lugar dentro de su mente, no oyó cerrarse la puerta del coche de la morena. Así que cuando Rachel golpeó ligeramente en la ventana, literalmente se sorprendió en su asiento y casi tuvo un ataque al corazón. "Jesús, Rachel", murmuró mientras colocaba una mano sobre su corazón acelerado. "Muy graciosa", dijo mientras abría la puerta, sonriendo a su pesar por el sonido melodioso de la risa de Rachel.

"Lo-lo siento!" Rachel decía entre un ataque de risa. "Dios, Quinn, deberías haber visto tu cara!"

Quinn rodó los ojos. "La venganza es una perra", le amenazó en broma. "Sólo recuerda eso."

"No te atreverías," dijo Rachel con dulzura mientras le sonreía y movía sus pestañas a Quinn, cuando se dio cuenta, que se veía muy cansada. Sintió una inmediata punzada de arrepentimiento al darse cuenta de los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos de la rubia, de alguna manera sabía que su comportamiento de la noche anterior era la causa de eso.

"Oh, tú piensas, ¿verdad?" dijo Quinn arrastrando las palabras mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe y miro a la morena que estaba especial e impresionantemente atractiva en la mañana con un par de jeans y una camiseta roja ajustada.

Rachel asintió enérgicamente y le dirigió a la rubia una gran sonrisa. "Yo lo hago".

Más allá del placer de saber que Rachel parecía haber vuelto a su antigua yo, Quinn sonrió a la morena y elevó una ceja desafiándola. "Bueno, entonces creo que tendremos que ver eso, ¿no?"

"Inténtalo, Fabray," replicó Rachel mientras tomaba la mano de Quinn.

Quinn se sorprendió por la forma en que Rachel le tomo de la mano después de la forma en que la mujer más pequeña evito tocarla la noche anterior, pero sonrió cuando sintió un apretón en sus dedos. "No me tientes, pequeña estrella," dijo pero su voz se había desviado de la broma que amenazaba con ser divertida y sus palabras habían adquirido otro significado. Y, al mirar hacia los cálidos ojos color chocolate, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Rachel apretó la mano de Quinn mientras le guiñó un ojo. "Lo pequeño es lindo", replicó ella.

Fue un guiño. Uno juguetón, y un poco descarado que lanzó Quinn. Y terció la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado mientras que estudiaba la expresión de la morena. Los ojos de Rachel bailaban con alegría y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa peligrosamente sexy mientras se miraban la una a la otra. Su mente daba vueltas, tratando de determinar que _exactamente_ era lo diferente, pero ella no podía poner su dedo en la llaga _todavía._

"¿Y bien?" Rachel replico después de que Quinn la había mirado fijamente durante lo que pareció una eternidad sin dar respuesta.

"Tienes razón. Lo pequeño es absolutamente adorable", Quinn murmuró suavemente de acuerdo con ella y comenzó a caminar hacia el set, tirando de una Rachel sorprendida junto a ella.

Rachel sonrió e hizo un paso rápido para alcanzar a Quinn para que caminaran lado a lado, con las manos balanceándose suavemente entre ellas. Se dio cuenta de unas cuantas miradas sorprendidas que recibían de la gente a su paso, pero ella no les dio importancia. Estaba disfrutando de la sensación de caminar con Quinn y de sostener su mano. Nada más importaba para ella.

+ + + / + + + \ + + +

En el set esa misma tarde, Rachel sonrió mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Quinn charlando amigablemente con el sospechoso que estaban interrogando. El hombre era enorme. Fácilmente media como unos dos metros, y tenía unos cien kilos con la cabeza rapada y tatuajes falsos que le parecían muy amenazantes a pesar de que sabía que se iban a lavar con un poco de agua.

Quinn miró a Rachel cuando se detuvo a su lado y sonrió. "¿Cómo estás, Rach?"

"Bastante bien", dijo Rachel. "James dice que quiere probar la escena una última vez."

"Imagínate", dijo comprensivamente Dalton Igo, el actor corpulento que habían estado aterrorizando toda la tarde. "Creo que están tratando de conseguir un mejor ángulo", dijo Quinn mientras elevó su pulgar en dirección a Rachel. "Él dice que eres feroz cuando eres toda ruda".

Rachel sonrió. "Bueno, muchas gracias, Dalton. Debo decir, que eres también bastante feroz con tu estatura imponente y los tatuajes."

Quinn miró, atónita, cuando Dalton y Rachel chocaron sus puños. "¿Qué soy yo, hígado picado?"

Rachel se rió y deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Quinn. "Quinn, cariño", le susurró. "Simplemente no lo tienes. Está bien ser una blandengue. El mundo necesita gente que no sea tan feroz como nuestro amigo Dalton aquí y yo."

Quinn coloco automáticamente su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pequeña morena mientras decía: "Yo soy feroz." Rachel había estado aún más cariñosa de lo normal durante todo el día, y no le había tomado tiempo a Quinn para superar el shock del contacto de Rachel y simplemente reacciono como si fuera un aspecto totalmente normal de su relación.

Dalton y Rachel se rieron. "Creo que le hiciste daño a sus sentimientos, Rachel," arrastró las palabras Dalton.

"Por favor", Rachel se burló incluso cuando lanzó una mirada cálida hacia Quinn. "Después de estar bajo el mando de Sue Sylvester en la escuela secundaria, esto no es nada."

"¿Quién es Sue Sylvester?" Preguntó Dalton.

"Satanás encarnado," murmuró Quinn. "Y yo soy muy feroz. Soy Quinn Fabray!"

"Lo siento, cariño, pero Dalton dice que no lo eres y yo, por mi parte, estoy de acuerdo," Contrarrestado Rachel.

Quinn resopló dramáticamente hacia la morena. "Tu también lo eres!"

"No lo soy!" Rachel respondió, sin siquiera molestarse en tratar de no sonreír.

Quinn le sacó la lengua a Rachel y soltó: "¡Lo eres!"

"¿Quieres apostar?" Rachel la desafió.

"Claro. ¿Cuál es la apuesta?"

Rachel sonrió dulcemente y se volvió a su nuevo mejor amigo Dalton. "¿Qué crees que debería ser?"

Dalton sonrió nerviosamente mientras miraba a las dos mujeres. La morenita era de verdad aterradora con su intensidad, pero había algo en los ojos de la rubia que le dijo que no era una mujer que se metía por ahí con cualquiera. "Um... la cena?"

Quinn rodó los ojos. "Ella me convenció de llevarla de todos modos a cenar. No es buena."

Rachel pisó dramáticamente y trató de apartarse de Quinn, pero la rubia no la dejaba ir. "Te ofreciste para comprarme la cena de anoche!"

Quinn le sonrió a Rachel y se mordió el labio para no reírse. Rachel siempre era tan adorable cuando se exaltaba. _Realmente,_ pensó para sus adentros mientras miraba como los ojos marrones se llenaban de fuego, _adorable no es la palabra adecuada. __Hot sería mejor. __O sexy. __Irresistible. Sí, ella es en definitiva irresistiblemente sexy ahora. __Dios, qué no daría por ser capaz de simplemente inclinarme y besarla cuando me mira de esa manera._

Rachel sonrió y extendió su mano para golpear la frente de la rubia con su mano libre. "¿A dónde fuiste?"

Quinn se aclaró la garganta y se sonrojó cuando murmuró: "A ninguna parte".

Rachel estudió a Quinn detenidamente por un momento, leyendo correctamente la vergüenza en el rostro de la rubia. "Otra historia para otro momento?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

Quinn se pasó la lengua por los labios y asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba los hombros de Rachel en un silencioso "gracias" por dejarlo así. "¿Qué hay sobre los derechos de fanfarronear?"

"Eso es tan aburrido como la cena," Rachel resopló y luego sonrió cuando ella tuvo una idea. "La ganadora tiene derecho a elegir primero la canción de la perdedora en el karaoke este fin de semana."

Pensando que era el trato más fácil que iba a conseguir, Quinn dijo rápidamente, "Hecho".

"AQUÍ VAMOS GENTE!" La voz de James se esparció a través del megáfono. "LUGARES!"

Quinn, Rachel, y Dalton correteaban por el escenario de sonido para ir hacia la sala de interrogatorios que estaba colocada en la esquina. Asumieron sus posiciones a ambos lados de la mesa y Dalton extendió las manos hacia uno de los chicos de apoyos para que le colocaran las esposas de nuevo. Una vez que todo el mundo estaba en su posición, James gritó, "¡Acción!"

Quinn frunció el ceño mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa, al mismo nivel de Dalton con su mejor mirada HBIC. "Sabemos que lo hiciste."

"Yo no he hecho nada," Dalton respondió con brusquedad. "No tienes nada en contra de mí."

"Hemos encontrado el collar en tu apartamento!" Quinn gritó, golpeando una bolsa de pruebas sobre la mesa en frente del hombre. "¿Estás diciendo que no sabes cómo llegó allí?"

Dalton miró la bolsa y se encogió de hombros. "Nunca lo había visto antes. ¿Cómo sé que no lo pusiste en el lugar?"

Los ojos de Quinn se convirtieron en hielo mientras apreciaba al hombre en frente a ella. "Mentira, Mears! Maldito la mataste!"

"Yo no maté a nadie!" Dalton gritó de nuevo.

Rachel, que estaba de pie a un lado observando la escena, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Quinn, para calmar al instante a la rubia cuando ladeó la cabeza apreciativamente hacia su sospechoso. "¿Dónde está?"

"YO NO LO SÉ!" Dalton gritó.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y se inclinó sobre la mesa. "¿Dónde está, Mears? Nosotras no plantamos ese collar y lo sabes. Así que, ¿de dónde vino?"

"Yo lo he estado diciendo, no tengo ni puta idea!"

Rachel estaba extrañamente tranquila mientras apreciaba a su sospechoso. Dalton no había estado bromeando, era feroz. Pero ella estaba en esa calma innata que decía que estaba a cargo. Quinn estaba que echaba fuego y, aunque en general servía para provocar una reacción inmediata, una fría Rachel que se dirigía hacia el hombre frente a ellas era mil veces más mortal. "¿Quién tiene las llaves de tu apartamento?"

"Nadie."

Rachel soltó su agarre del hombro de Quinn y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Entonces lo colocaste ahí."

"No lo hice!"

"Mears," Rachel espetó, "si nadie más tiene la llave de tu apartamento, entonces tuviste que poner el collar en el cajón de la cómoda. Así que, ¿qué es? ¿Lo pusiste allí, o lo hizo otra persona?"

"Yo no lo hice!"

"Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo?" Quinn gruñó.

"Mikey Irons tiene una llave", dijo Dalton rápidamente.

Quinn enarcó las cejas con sorpresa cuando se echó hacia atrás de la mesa. "Al igual que Irons Mikey, subordinado de Paulie Parker -. Líder de la mafia de Cincinnati?"

Dalton asintió y bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota. "Sí".

"Y CORTE! CHICOS un trabajo increíble! Creo que lo tenemos esta vez!" Dijo la voz de James.

Quinn le sonrió a Rachel antes de que volviera su atención a Dalton que ya había sido desposado por un jefe de utilería y ahora se levantaba hacia ellas. "Entonces, ¿quién era más feroz?"

Dalton buscó un lugar donde esconderse cuando dijo: "Rachel".

La mandíbula de Quinn cayó cuando Rachel aplaudió y gritó con entusiasmo. "GANE!"

"De ninguna manera", murmuró Quinn.

"Lo siento, Quinn. Ella daba un gran miedo", dijo Dalton con una sonrisa de disculpa. "Buena suerte cantando, fue un placer conocerlas."

"A ti también," hablo Rachel.

Dalton sonrió y saludó a las dos mientras se alejaba del set. "Buena suerte con el resto de la película!"

"No puedo creer que perdí," murmuró Quinn. "Yo era totalmente ruda."

Rachel sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia que estaba haciendo un mohín. "Acéptalo, Fabray. Simplemente no lo tienes más".

Quinn rodó los ojos mientras colocaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rachel en un abrazo. "Todavía puedo tenerlo", argumentó en voz baja.

"¿Estás haciendo pucheros?" Rachel le preguntó mientras le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad a la rubia.

Quinn le sacó la lengua a Rachel. "No."

"Quinn! Rachel!" James gritó mientras corría hacia las dos mujeres. Se detuvo un momento cuando observo su abrazo, pero lo ignoró cuando lo que él quería hacer a continuación iba a ser más íntimo que un simple abrazo. "Tenemos tiempo y el equipo está aquí, así que quiero tratar de conseguir la primera escena del beso esta noche. Vayan al vestuario, ya las están esperando, y cuando vuelvan debemos tener todo acomodado y listo para hacerlo".

* * *

**¿Qué Pasara?. ¿Ocurrirá el Beso en el próximo o no?. Nos leemos pronto :)...**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenece**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Quinn nerviosamente pasó la camisa sobre su cabeza y la alisó sobre su estómago antes de colocársela por dentro de sus pantalones. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, haciendo que el proceso le tomara más tiempo del que debería, y cuando finalmente logro abrochar sus pantalones, una ligera capa de sudor cubría su frente. Se decía a sí misma que esto era sólo trabajo, que ella había besado a montones - Bien no _a montones,_ pero si a un buen número - de personas frente a la cámara y que no había nada diferente, pero su corazón sabía que eso era una mentira.

Debido a que todo lo relacionado en esta situación era diferente.

La escena que James quería grabar esa noche estaba programada originalmente para realizarla el próximo lunes. Su primera escena de amor estaba programada para dentro de dos semanas y media después de esto, que estaba justo antes de un fin de semana de tres días que marca la evolución del rodaje que sería principalmente en el Paramount donde quedaban por hacer más cosas en el lugar. Después de eso, las escenas románticas fueron repartidas a lo largo del resto de la filmación. Había un total de tres escenas eróticas y una docena de escenas de besos. Ella no sabía todo el plan de rodaje de memoria, pero se había aprendido los días donde tenía que besar, tocar y desnudarse con Rachel.

Y no estaba preparada.

Su corazón se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de que en unos veinte minutos estaría haciendo realidad lo que había soñado hacer durante mucho tiempo, y no podía dejar de estar afligida y enojada por eso. Afligida porque su primer beso con la morena sería fingido, y enojada de que iba a verse obligada a compartir ese momento con quién sabe cuántas personas más en el set. Cuando filmaran sus escenas de amor sería con un equipo mínimo para que la situación fuera sin duda menos incómoda y difícil, pero esto era sólo un beso y eso significaba que todo el mundo iba a estar allí. Observando. Juzgando. Inmiscuyéndose en lo que, para ella, al menos, fuera un momento especialmente privado.

"No es justo", susurró, con la voz quebrada por el peso de sus abrumadoras emociones. La declaración era infantil, pero no había nada de eso sobre la angustia que estaba experimentando. Ella finalmente llegaría a besar a Rachel, y sabía que no iba a significar nada. No había nada de justo en eso.

Ella cerró los ojos y levantó la cara hacia el techo, tratando de usar la gravedad para aguantar sus lágrimas mientras tomaba una respiración profunda y la sostenía, tontamente esperando que el oxígeno extra pudiera calmar sus nervios. _Mantén la compostura, por ahora, Q, y al llegar a casa la puedes perder,_ se dijo con severidad-. _Dos, tal vez tres horas mas y luego puedes llorar, gritar, maldecir, lo que sea, pero por ahora _**_tienes _**_que comportarte profesionalmente._

Si sólo fuera así de fácil.

Dio una última respiración entrecortada, y abrió los ojos para estudiar su reflejo en el espejo para asegurarse de que su angustia interna no era visible, antes de que saliera del tráiler y empezara a cruzar el camino al set. Sus pies se movían lentamente, en gran medida, y saltó cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe en el estudio de sonido detrás de ella.

Al otro lado en frente del edificio, podía ver a Rachel sentarse encima de una de las mesas y charlando amistosamente con Chase. La morena estaba vestida de manera similar a ella, unos pantalones y una camisa, con la pistola falsa enfundada en su cadera derecha, la insignia colgando de la parte izquierda de su cinturón, y Quinn observo todo de ella. Rachel estaba riendo de algo que Chase había dicho y cuando miró a Quinn, sus ojos brillaron con alegría y una sonrisa grande, viendo la felicidad en su cara, Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír. La sonrisa que había estado mostrando debió ser falsa, sin embargo, porque a medida que se acercó a Rachel y a Chase la morena le dio una mirada y rápidamente se excuso del escritor. Quinn se estremeció ligeramente cuando los dedos de Rachel se envolvieron alrededor de su brazo y le permitió arrastrarla a través del set hacia una esquina oscura y tranquila, lejos de la acción.

Rachel frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba la cara de la rubia con atención. "¿Estás bien, Quinn?"

_No, no lo estoy_, Quinn pensó mientras asentía y centraba su atención en la pared, justo por encima del hombro derecho de Rachel, no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos cuando mintió. "Sí. Estoy bien".

Rachel reconoció la máscara que Quinn llevaba porque era la misma que había adoptado en la escuela secundaria cada vez que algo no estaba bien, pero lo dejó pasar, una vez más recordándose que no estaba en posición para interrogar a la otra mujer. A pesar de que deseaba una relación más profunda con Quinn, ahora no eran más que amigas, nuevas amigas, y todavía no se había ganado el derecho a presionarla. "Si estás segura," susurró.

Quinn pasó su lengua por los labios y asintió con la cabeza mientras se atrevía a mirar a los ojos llenos de preocupación de la morena."Gracias."

Rachel sonrió comprensivamente y tiró de Quinn hacia sus brazos, demostrándole a la rubia sin palabras de que estaría allí para ella. Que todo iba a estar bien. Ella suspiró mientras las manos de Quinn se trasladaron para colocarse suavemente sobre sus caderas y se inclinó para descansar su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. Se había perdido el abrazo de Quinn la noche anterior cuando había huido de su coche sin mirar atrás, pero en ese momento no se había sentido preparada para esto. Ayer por la noche, su recién atracción había sido tan abrumadora que no sabía qué hacer con eso, pero una maravillosa y buena noche de sueño la había ayudado en su perspectiva y ahora estaba más que lista para estar cerca de Quinn.

En honor a la verdad, estaba más que dispuesta a hacer algo más que abrazarla.

Cuando Quinn se relajó en sus brazos, trató de averiguar lo que le estaba molestando y sonrió mientras se imaginaba la respuesta de la otra mujer. De alguna manera era la pauta de Quinn, "esa es una historia para otro momento" fue la explicación que le vino a la mente y no podía dejar de preguntarse si todas esas historias tenían algo que ver con ella. Las preguntas, pensamientos y preocupaciones quedaron contenidos, ya que disfrutaban de la presencia de la otra, ambas sacando fuerzas de la conexión, cada una de ellas deseando que significara más de lo que actualmente parecía.

Después de un tiempo, la voz de James llego a través del estudio de sonido, llamando a sus actores y obligando a las dos mujeres a separarse poco a poco. Queriendo ver la sonrisa de Quinn, Rachel bromeó, "Lista para ir a hacerlo?"

La reacción de Quinn, sin embargo, no era lo que esperaba. Por un breve momento, pareció afligida ante una falsa sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, y apareció en su rostro.

"Vamos. ¿Necesitas un tic tac?" preguntó la rubia.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. "Ya tuve un par. Están en el cajón superior izquierdo de la mesa de allá si quieres alguna", dijo, señalando a la mesa donde James y Chase estaban de pie.

"¿Está todo bien?" James preguntó mientras sus dos protagonistas se detuvieron frente a él.

"Bien", dijo Quinn. "¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?"

James sonrió torpemente y, se sintió como un pervertido más de lo que nunca sintió mientras dirigía escenas de besos heterosexuales, dijo, "Quinn, ya sabes que tu carácter es más dominante que el de Rachel, vamos a tenerte de pie y a Rachel sentada en el escritorio. Sé que la secuencia original era para que se disputara al revés, pero con los cambios en el par de diálogos que Chase, añadió esta mañana creo que esto va a funcionar mejor con ustedes dos. ¿Suena bien?"

"Me parece bien", dijo Rachel con suavidad.

Quinn guardó silencio y se limitó a asentir en acuerdo, y en poco tiempo eran sólo Rachel y ella bajo las luces cuando James y el resto desaparecieron entre las sombras que rodeaban el set.

"Y, acción!"

Quinn empezó a pasearse delante de Rachel, murmurando algo en voz baja mientras su personaje se convertía en una furia. Charlie se había visto obligada a ayudar a Hayden desde su escritorio mientras estaban tratando de obtener suficiente evidencia para condenar al sujeto de homicidios múltiples.

"Maldita sea, Conway" Rachel pronuncio con dureza. "Simplemente admite que mi idea funcionó!"

"Fuiste en contra de un procedimiento operativo estándar, otra vez!" Quinn grito. "¿Y si hubiera sido Paulie Parker el que te hubiera sorprendido en vez de uno de sus contadores que fácilmente se asusta, ¿eh? ¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubieras enfrentado con una Mac-10 en lugar de una MacBook?"

Rachel se encogió de hombros con desdén. "Funcionó, Conway. Y Storming con todo el fuego se asustó lo suficiente y está cooperando con la investigación y ayudará a romper los registros de Parker. Tan sólo di gracias y olvídate de eso"

"Darte las gracias," decía una irritada Quinn. "Cierto. Debo darte gracias por asustarme de esa manera por el amor de Dios!"

"Puedo manejarlo, Conway. Yo no _necesito_ que me rescates! "

"Como puedes bromear con eso", espetó Quinn.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Rachel exigió.

Quinn se pasó las manos por el cabello cuando dejó de moverse y se volvió hacia Rachel, que estaba sentada casualmente encima de la mesa y mirándola como si estuvieran discutiendo por donde pedir comida para llevar para la cena y no por el hecho de que la morena había sido casi atrapada en la oficina privada del más prolífico señor del crimen de Cincinnati. "No lo entenderías."

"Pruébame", desafió Rachel.

"Walker", se quejó Quinn. "Podrías haber muerto!"

Rachel cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho de manera desafiante. "Pero no lo estoy."

Quinn rodó los ojos dramáticamente a medida que levantaba las manos en el aire en señal de derrota. "¿Sabes lo asustada que estaba?" -preguntó, con la voz más tranquila ya que finalmente estaba llena de miedo en lugar de ira.

Las facciones de Rachel se suavizaron mientras apreciaba a la rubia. "No tenias ninguna razón para tener miedo, Conway. Yo podía manejarlo. Estaba bien."

"No", argumentó Quinn. "No puedes hacer las cosas así!"

"¿Por qué?"

Quinn se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras comenzaba a caminar delante de Rachel, una vez más. Su personaje, al igual que ella, estaba en conflicto acerca de su deseo de besar a la otra mujer. Ambas querían, ¡oh, cómo lo quería, pero no en esa línea. Esa línea invisible que, una vez cruzada, nunca podría ser traída de vuelta. "No quieres saber por qué", murmuró a grandes rasgos, su dolor personal causaba que su voz se rompiera dramáticamente.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Rachel, por un momento, olvidando que estaba en personaje cuando la angustia de Quinn la traspaso hasta la médula. Ella sabía que Quinn estaba actuando, pero había algo en el borde de la voz de la rubia que hablaba por ella, que le dijo que Quinn estaba luchando con la idea de besarla.

Quinn se detuvo delante de Rachel y respiró hondo para calmarse cuando se acercó y acaricio la mejilla de la morena con ternura. "Debido a que te asustaras", dijo en voz baja.

Rachel sonrió. "Conway, ¿no has captado a estas alturas que yo no huyo de nada?"

Quinn bajó la cabeza y asintió. "Esto es diferente", susurró mientras pasaba su pulgar por la mejilla de Rachel.

La respiración de Rachel se engancho en su garganta por la suave caricia y cuando pronuncio su línea siguiente, no tenía el tono exigente y argumental que el guión sugeria. Su voz era suave. Esperanzada. "¿Por qué?"

"Te quiero," dijo Quinn, sus ojos y su voz demostraban exactamente cuánto quería a la mujer sentada frente a ella.

Rachel se humedeció los labios instintivamente ante la confesión de la rubia. Las palabras estaban escritas en el guión, pero la esperanza que se pronunciaban en esas dos palabras, la mirada del deseo sin límites que causó que los ojos color avellana de Quinn brillaran, sin duda no lo era. Eso era todo de Quinn.

Y la dejó sin aliento.

Si no se hubiera dado cuenta la noche antes de esto que quería a la rubia, esas dos palabras y esa mirada habrían sido más que suficiente para hacerla llegar a sus sentimientos y tuvo un mal rato tratando de recordar que debía permanecer en personaje cuando lo único que quería era agarrar a Quinn, _su Quinn_, entre sus brazos y besarla. "Charlie", suspiró ella.

Quinn se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos observaban el rostro de Rachel mientras buscaba algún pequeño fragmento de esperanza de que esto significara algo mas para la morena también. Y entonces lo vio. Fue en la forma en que sus pupilas se dilataron. Rachel no podría tener sentimientos por ella aún, pero podía decir que la morena quería esto. En el guion estaba escrito que ella dijera algo en respuesta a la declaración de Rachel, pero cayó en la mirada de la morena, y se olvidó de lo que le tocaba. Así que, sabiendo que estaban en la cámara, no le importo lo mucho que deseaba que no fuera así, y asintió. "Dios, te quiero," ella murmuro suavemente, en voz tan baja que sólo el micrófono oculto en el cuello de su camisa y Rachel la oyeran. Las palabras no habían estado en el guión, pero si en su corazón.

Rachel sonrió suavemente y se apoyó en el toque de Quinn mientras extendía la mano para agarrarse de las caderas de la rubia y tirar de ella más cerca. Un escalofrío de deseo recorrió su espalda mientras la otra mujer se colocaba entre sus piernas abiertas y suspiró mientras la respiración de Quinn rozaba sus labios. Estaban cerca, tan cerca, y sin embargo, se sentía como si hubiera un gran espacio entre ellas."Bésame", susurró.

Quinn pasó la lengua por sus labios y gimió suavemente mientras se olvidó de todo a su alrededor a excepción de la sensación de la mejilla de Rachel en su mano y lo que veía era muy real, los ojos de la morena brillaban. Ella bajó la cabeza y rozó sus labios sobre los de Rachel, como un toque fantasma muy débil y gimió ante la sensación. _Eran tan suaves_. "Rachel", susurró contra los labios de la morena antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellas y capturó los labios de Rachel con los suyos.

_Así que esto es lo que me he estado perdiendo_, Rachel pensó cuando se entregó a el beso de Quinn. Era suave y dulce, tierna, muy parecida a la mano en la mejilla, y ella supo de inmediato que un beso de la rubia nunca sería suficiente. Ella se perdió en la sensación de los labios de seda en movimiento en contra de los suyos, gimiendo en voz alta mientras su agarre en las caderas de Quinn se apretó y tiró de la rubia más cerca cuando se arqueó hacia adelante. Ella quería más, necesitaba más. Ella gimió en disgusto cuando Quinn comenzó a alejarse y movió sus manos hasta el cuello de la camisa de la rubia, tirando de ella para poder reclamar esos deliciosos labios. Había tardado veinticinco años para finalmente darse cuenta de que quería besar a Quinn Fabray y estaba segura que no estaba preparada para poner fin por el momento.

Quinn gimió mientras Rachel tiró de ella buscando más y se sorprendió cuando la morena aprovecho y su lengua ágil se deslizó dentro de su boca, sus rodillas amenazaron con desvanecerse debajo de ella. Ya no podía pensar en nada más allá que no fuera Rachel y estar besándola, Quinn pasó sus dedos por el cabello de la morena, con los brazos flexionados mientras ponía a la mujer más pequeña más cerca si eso era posible. _Cielo, esto es el cielo_, no podía dejar de pensar cuando la lengua de Rachel acarició ligeramente la suya.

Detrás de la cámara, James y el resto del equipo observaban como las mujeres se perdían entre ellas y aunque habían ignorado el guion en la tercera línea de diálogo hasta el final, James no le estaba prestando atención. El beso que estaba pasando ante ellos no era lo que estaba en el guión, no fue un choque casi violento de deseo, pero era real. No se podía negar que era real.

Y él no tenía el corazón para detenerlas.

Rachel suspiró mientras sus besos se desaceleraron y se convertían en fugases conexiones persistentes entre sus labios y cuando se detuvieron por completo, ella abrió sus ojos para mirar a los más hermosos ojos que jamas había visto nunca.

"Dios mío, Quinn," suspiró ella, sus palabras eran tan suaves que podían ser fácilmente editadas cuando los micrófonos fueran recogidos. No es que estuviera pensando en algo más que no fuera en la mujer en sus brazos y en los sentimientos que en el beso acababan de compartir. Ella había besado apasionadamente antes, pero nunca había sentido alguna vez algo parecido a lo que experimentaba ahora. Era como si estuviera volando. Fue hermoso, emocionante y adictivo y ella quería más.

Por primera vez desde que James había mencionado que quería mover esta escena en el calendario, una sonrisa sincera apareció en los labios de Quinn mientras miraba cariñosamente hacia los grandes ojos marrones que brillaban por la sorpresa, la alegría y el deseo. Sí, no había duda un remolino de deseo hacia presencia en esos ardientes orbes caoba. "Hola."

Rachel se rió de la calidez y el afecto que se encontró mirándola, y el corazón le saltaba en el pecho al saber que Quinn estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella. "Hola."

Y entonces la burbuja que las rodeaba se hizo añicos con un fuerte y completamente desagradable, "CORTE!"

Quinn se estremeció ante la intromisión, y recordó que no estaban solas. Rachel reacciono y apretó los puños con más fuerza en la camisa de la rubia para que no se separara de ella. Había aceptado el hecho de que se sentía atraída por Quinn, pero después de besarla tuvo que reconocer que sus sentimientos iban más allá que una simple atracción. No estaba preparada para poner un nombre a esas emociones, pero no podía negar que estaban allí. "Mírame, Quinn," susurró.

Quinn miró a Rachel y se quedo impresionada por lo que vio. Ella había pensado que no era posible, pero por la forma en que la morena la miraba sugería todo lo contrario. "Rachel"

Rachel sonrió suavemente y le levantó la barbilla para besarla con ternura. "Tenemos que hablar", susurró antes de que lamentablemente se apartara.

Quinn se pasó la lengua por los labios y asintió con la cabeza bruscamente. "Está bien."

James tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado mientras interrumpía a las dos mujeres. "Yo, ahm... eso estuvo, muy bien", dijo. "No es exactamente lo que iba hacer al principio, pero creo que funciona." Hizo una pausa mientras las dos mujeres se volvían hacia él, las manos de Rachel cayeron de la camisa de Quinn que ahora estaba completamente arrugada en el cuello para descansar sobre las caderas de la rubia.

"Lo siento," Quinn murmuró avergonzada.

James le dio una suave sonrisa que le dio a entender que entendía. "No lo hagas. Me gusto mejor este enfoque, en realidad, pero tengo que conseguir un par de diferentes ángulos, así que voy a necesitar que las dos hagan la escena de la misma manera un par de veces más."

Rachel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto."

"Quinn?" James preguntó.

Quinn inclinó la cabeza en comprensión. "Tu eres el jefe."

"Ahora, denme unos minutos para mover las cámaras a donde yo las necesito y luego vamos a comenzar desde el principio", dijo James cuando se volvió y camino de nuevo detrás de las cámaras.

Quinn se sonrojó adorablemente cuando volvió su atención de nuevo hacia Rachel y observo el aspecto de la morena. "Te eché a perder el cabello," murmuró mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente a través de ellos, alisándolo hacia su sitio.

Rachel sonrió. "No me importa. Y, de todos modos, Arrugué tu camisa."

Quinn se miró a sí misma y sonrió. "Realmente no me importa", murmuró.

Compartieron una sonrisa tímida cuando el equipo de vestuario y de cabello caminaban a través del set para arreglar sus apariencias y pronto estaban empezando la escena otra vez desde el principio. No importa lo mucho que querían sentarse y averiguar esta _cosa_ que estaba floreciendo entre ellas, tenían un trabajo que hacer. El único aspecto positivo fue que el trabajo requería que hicieran algo que ambas querían hacer y eso era mucho más que hablar.

"Dios, te quiero," murmuro Quinn.

"Bésame," susurró Rachel, levantando la barbilla y juntando sus labios con los de Quinn en un suave y gentil beso que decía con menos palabras cuanto quería a la rubia también.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenece**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Rachel tomó el agua embotellada que Quinn le ofreció y se sentó en el sofá del tráiler de la rubia. La toma definitiva de su primera escena de beso había terminado hace cerca de quince minutos, y ahora, después de cambiarse a su vestimenta normal, ya era hora de que tuvieran su charla. El problema era que no sabía por dónde empezar. No era como si ella pudiera salir y decirle a la rubia que la había estado soñando durante años. Que se despertaba, más de una vez, temblando de un orgasmo de ensueño que ella le había dado. No, desde luego que no iba a funcionar. Pero, ¿qué debería decir? _"Me gustó besarte y quiero hacerlo más?__"._ Esa sería la verdad, no importaba lo fácil que sería decirlo, pero no era todo. Sí, cuando miró a Quinn no quería nada más que besarla de nuevo, pero había algo más, algo que no acababa de entender todavía.

Quinn se enfrentaba a un problema similar mientras sacaba una botella de agua de la nevera. Sabía que Rachel y ella necesitaban hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellas en el set, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. No quería simplemente decirle todo a la morena y correr el riesgo de asustarla. Una cosa era tener en secreto que la quería con lujuria durante años, y otra muy distinta era decírselo directamente. Y Rachel no le estaba haciendo fácil encontrar las palabras correctas. Tenerla con las mejillas sonrojadas, con los labios hinchados por los besos y el cabello desordenado era un ejemplo de ensueño de lo que quería tener hace mucho tiempo, sin duda esto no estaba ayudándola a encontrar las palabras que sabía que necesitaba.

Ella suspiró mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el sofá junto a Rachel, miro a la pared frente a ellas en vez de a la mujer que deseaba, porque le resultaba más fácil pensar cuando no la estaba mirando. "Una escena interesante, ¿no?", dijo con ironía en un intento de iniciar la conversación que ambas sabían que tenían que tener.

"Muy interesante", Rachel menciono suavemente mientras jugueteaba con la tapa de su agua. "No sé por dónde empezar, la verdad. Eso fue..."

_Increíble.__ La __tierra temblaba. __Perfecto. __El mejor beso de mi vida,_ pensó Quinn mientras esperaba en silencio para que Rachel continuara.

"... Dios, Quinn. Eso fue increíble," Rachel suspiró.

Quinn sonrió y extendió su mano para tomar la de la morena junto a la suya. Ella levantó la mano de la mujer más pequeña hacia sus labios y le dio un suave beso en los nudillos. "He estado soñando con ese beso durante años", susurró en voz baja, mirando a Rachel por el rabillo del ojo para ver su reacción.

Y Rachel no la decepcionó. La mandíbula de la morena se abrió y se volvió a cerrar para mirar a Quinn. "¿En serio?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "En serio. Desde, oh, yo diría que desde tercer año, más o menos. Fue cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti no era odio, que tú en serio, pero muy en serio me gustabas y me odiaba por quererte así como lo hice. Tu eras una belleza aún cuando, usabas tus faldas realmente cortas y esos horribles y espantosos suéteres", bromeó a la ligera.

"Mis faldas no eran tan cortas", Rachel se sostenía el punto que podía, ya que, mirándose hacia el pasado a sí misma en la escuela secundaria, incluso ella tuvo que admitir que sus suéteres no estaban realmente a la moda.

Quinn sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Ellas lo eran absolutamente, y que Dios te bendiga por ellas, Rachel Berry."

Rachel se sonrojó por el calor que desprendió el tono de la rubia. "Ojalá hubiera sabido que te sentías así," susurró.

"¿Habría marcado alguna diferencia?" Preguntó Quinn, finalmente, girando la cabeza para mirar directamente a los grandes ojos marrones de Rachel que rebosaban por la emoción.

"No lo sé", suspiró Rachel. "Pero me gustaría pensar que sí. Me gustó mucho besarte esta noche. Yo... casi me sentí engañada por eso."

La frente de Quinn se frunció en confusión a pesar de que ella había pensado en algo semejante antes de que hubieran comenzado a grabar. "¿Hice algo mal?"

"No, no. No es nada de eso", dijo Rachel rápidamente. "Tú fuiste... perfecta. Es que... me siento atraída por ti, Quinn. Mucho, muy atraída por ti. Y me siento engañada, porque nuestro primer beso no fue _nuestro_".

La frente de Quinn se suavizó, sobrecogida con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro y su mente se aferró a las cinco palabras que le daban esperanza a su corazón. "Te sientes atraída por mí?"

Rachel se sonrojó y asintió tímidamente volviendo su atención a su regazo. "¿Eso está bien?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

Quinn pasó la lengua por sus labios y asintió mientras descuidadamente arrojaba la botella de agua en el tráiler, sin importarle dónde terminara. Siempre y cuando no le impidiera tocar a Rachel, no le importaba lo que pasara con ella. Alargó la mano y la paso delicadamente sobre la frente de Rachel, por su mejilla hasta que llego con ternura hasta la mandíbula de la morena y le giro la cara para poder mirarla a los ojos. "Está más que bien, cariño", murmuró, rozando su pulgar ligeramente sobre la mejilla de Rachel mientras sus ojos brillaban sobre el rostro de la morena. "Quiero... ¿puedo darte un beso?"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. "Sí".

Quinn sonrió mientras se acercaba más a la morena. "Eres tan hermosa", susurró con reverencia mientras cerraba la distancia final entre ellas y capturó los labios de Rachel en un beso que fue tan desgarradoramente tierno que trajo lágrimas a sus ojos.

No había sido la primera vez que se besaron, pero era el que iban a recordar de lejos como _su_ primer beso. El primer beso que era enteramente suyo, inicialmente porque ambas lo querían, y lo compartían sin miradas indiscretas alrededor.

Rachel gimió suavemente cuando los labios de Quinn estuvieron sobre los de ella y dejó caer la botella de agua sin abrir en el suelo mientras se movía para sujetar a la rubia. Enredó sus manos en la camisa de Quinn, igual como lo había hecho anteriormente durante el rodaje, y tiró de la rubia junto a ella, necesitando sentir su calor, su fuerza, su todo. Suspiró al sentir la lengua de Quinn bailando suavemente por sus labios y abrió la boca, diciéndole sin palabras lo mucho que la quería cuando sus lenguas se encontraron en una exploración lánguida entre ellas. El beso se hizo más profundo, más caliente, más hambriento mientras sus cuerpos se perfeccionaban entre ellos, tratando de encontrar ese estado ideal en el cual dos cuerpos se convertían en uno solo. Abrió la boca cuando una de las manos de Quinn bajaba por un lado, rozando el costado de su pecho y encendía una tormenta bajo sus caderas mientras su cuerpo ardía por la necesidad de aire.

"Jesús, Quinn," Rachel se quedó sin aliento entre besos mientras se arqueaba hacia adelante junto a la rubia, un escalofrío de deseo apareció por su espalda al sentir los pezones de Quinn rozando con su cuerpo.

Quinn gimió y comenzó a abrir un camino de besos desde la mandíbula de Rachel hasta su oreja, el sonido del aliento de la morena envió una corriente de excitación corriendo por ella. "Mmm, Rachel," murmuro contra la perfecta oreja de la morena mientras trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón. Tenía que tomar el control de sí misma antes que las cosas se salieran de control.

Rachel, sin embargo, no estaba pensando en nada de eso. Ella maulló suavemente al sentir el aliento de Quinn caer en respiraciones calientes y desiguales en su oído, cada ola de aire caliente enviaba una onda de calor correspondiente del deseo a través de su cuerpo. _Quería, necesitaba más_. Ella se apartó lo suficiente para recuperar los labios de Quinn en un beso que fue inmediatamente profundo y de tanteo, juntó sus lenguas y dientes además del deseo y se coloco a horcajadas sobre los muslos de la rubia.

"Oh dios," Quinn gimió apasionadamente mientras sentía a Rachel a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y movió sus manos desde el cabello de la morena hasta sus caderas, con la mujer más pequeña cerca, todos sus pensamientos sobre el control y detenerse se perdieron con el calor de los besos de Rachel. Deslizó las manos de las caderas de la morena y palmeó el trasero que había admirado desde sus días en la escuela secundaria, apretó más o menos los músculos mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado para profundizar el contacto.

Rachel gimió en voz alta y de inmediato echó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras abría más la boca más y enredaba sus manos en el cabello de Quinn. Nunca había besado a una mujer antes y, cuando tomó el control del beso y comenzó a chupar la lengua de Quinn, produciendo un feroz gemido de la rubia, trató de averiguar por qué, exactamente, no había hecho esto antes. Debido a que era jodidamente fantástico.

De ida y vuelta se fueron dando y tomando el control, dando y recibiendo todo lo que la otra tenía hasta que la necesidad de aire finalmente superó su necesidad por la otra, Rachel se apartó de mala gana y apoyó su frente contra la de Quinn. Su cuerpo estaba vibrando de energía y pulsando por el deseo y, mientras miro hacia los oscurecidos ojos color avellana llenos de deseo, quedo impresionada por el conocimiento de que era Quinn Fabray la que la hacía sentir tan viva, tan aturdida, tan despierta. Querido señor, despierta.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Quinn le preguntó en voz baja.

Rachel sonrió y optó por no decirle a la rubia exactamente lo que esos besos le habían hecho. "Eres increíble."

Quinn se rió y negó con la cabeza. "No lo creo. Tu, cariño, niña hermosa, eres la única increíble", dijo con sinceridad, ganándose una sonrisa avergonzada de la morena.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. "Eres increíble, Quinn Fabray. Por favor, no vuelvas a dudar de eso."

Quinn sonrió y le dio un casto beso rápido en los labios a Rachel. "Si es la orden de la señorita," susurró. "Creo que alguien tiene hambre", se rió en voz baja mientras el estómago de Rachel hizo su acto de presencia.

"Es tarde", Rachel respondió con un gesto de disculpa. Y así fue. Era mucho después de las ocho cuando habían dejado el estudio de sonido y eso fue antes de la improvisada sesión para "hablar". A pesar de que su cuerpo todavía palpitaba con necesidad por la rubia, sabía que esa noche no iba a terminar en sexo y era lo suficientemente consciente para entender que si se quedaban aquí, besándose y tocándose como lo habían estado haciendo, el caer en la cama era inevitable. Quería a Quinn, oh cómo la quería, pero no quería apresurarse. Algo acerca de esto se sentía demasiado importante como para correr. "¿Por qué no me llevas a cenar, así no tenemos que terminar el día todavía?"

"Cena, ¿eh?" dijo Quinn arrastrando las palabras, y arqueando perfectamente una ceja de una manera que jamás se podría llevar a cabo sin hacer el ridículo. "Está bien. Un lugar en particular?"

"En algún lugar con unas muy buenas papas fritas", dijo Rachel, pensativa.

"Papas fritas", repitió Quinn. "De acuerdo. ¿Tiene que ser un lugar vegano o estás bien con una ensalada para la cena?"

"Fuimos a un restaurante vegetariano anoche, Quinn," Rachel le recordó a la rubia. "Podemos ir a donde quieras. Siempre que haya una ensalada en el menú, voy a estar bien. Y las papas fritas, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto", repitió Quinn con una sonrisa divertida. "Está bien, conozco un lugar. El estacionamiento puede ser un poco pesado sin embargo, así que vamos a ir en mi coche y luego te traigo de vuelta al tuyo después."

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y de mala gana se levantó del regazo de Quinn. "Yo soy, uhm, lo siento por colocarme encima de ti así."

Quinn se acercó y tiró de Rachel de nuevo sobre ella. "Nunca tengas pena por eso, Rachel," ronroneó mientras besaba a la morena profundamente. "Puedes colocarte encima de mí cuando lo desees", dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

Rachel se echó a reír. "Lo tendré en cuenta", murmuró tímidamente mientras una vez más se puso de pie. "Ahora, la cena, Fabray. Tengo hambre."

"Si señora," Quinn dijo en broma cuando se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, su sonrisa era cada vez más amplia cuando Rachel se apoderó de ella y entrelazó sus dedos de forma automática. _Nunca me cansare de esto_, pensó para sí misma. "Vamos, Berry, déjame mostrarte un pedazo del viejo Hollywood."

+ + + / + + + \ + + +

Rachel miró alrededor del interior del restaurante con un ojo crítico. Estaba ocupado, no había forma de escapar ese hecho, pero parecía que no había sido re-decorado desde principios de 1970. Las cabinas estaban tapizadas con un tejido de color marrón que estaba segura que estuvieron fuera de moda en ese instante, las mesas eran oscuras, astilladas y marcadas, las tablas reales que cubrían el centro del restaurante eran pequeñas, las pasarelas entre ellas eran estrechas, y todo era tan extrañamente ... reconfortante. Se sentía como si estuviera de vuelta en Nueva York. "¿Qué es este lugar, otra vez?"

"Canters Deli," dijo Quinn cuando se sentó en la silla junto a Rachel en una mesa cuadrada pequeña, que la anfitriona les había mostrado."Yo sé que no es muy llamativo..."

"No, es genial", dijo Rachel con una sonrisa sincera mientras recogía el menú de gran tamaño. "Me recuerda a Nueva York. Así, que dijiste que las papas fritas eran buenas. ¿Hay alguna ensalada que me recomiendes?"

Quinn sonrió. "Um, Rach. Es una tienda de delicatessen. Yo no vengo aquí exactamente por las ensaladas."

Rachel dejó caer su menú suficiente para sacarle la lengua a la rubia antes de levantarlo de nuevo para realizar la lectura. "Tomando nota. Vienes por los cadáveres."

"Oye, ahora eres simplemente grosera", se rió Quinn. "Tendrás que saber que vengo por el pastrami, y es para morirse."

Rachel dejó caer su menú y elevó una ceja sugestivamente. "Para morirse, ¿eh? Apuesto que algo murió por eso... como una vaca", murmuró, sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Quinn rodó los ojos, pero se salvó de responder por la llegada de su camarero. "Bienvenido a Canter, mi nombre es Jake, y voy a ser su servidor esta noche. ¿Puedo ofrecerles a las señoritas algo de beber?"

"Agua con limón, por favor", dijo Rachel.

"Que sean dos", añadió Quinn con una sonrisa. "Y, mi amiga se preguntaba acerca de sus ensaladas. ¿Hay alguna que usted recomendaría?"

"La ensalada china de pollo es buena."

Rachel hizo una mueca y Quinn se echó a reír. "Supongo que debería haberle dicho también que ella es vegetariana."

"Bueno, podemos hacer cualquiera de nuestras ensaladas sin carne y añadirle tofu marinado en una sartén de proteínas y un poco de queso vegetariano a base de soja, si eso es lo que prefiere," Jake se ofreció amablemente. Los veganos no eran de gran porcentaje en la base de clientes de los deli, pero era L.A entonces hacían ver que les corresponde y el personal de la cocina era muy consciente de cómo modificar las opciones del menú de los deli en consecuencia.

"Gracias", murmuró Rachel cuando volvió su atención al menú. "Pollo, ew", murmuró después de que el camarero había desaparecido.

"Tú fuiste la que dijo que no importaba si el restaurante era vegetariano o no", señaló Quinn juguetonamente. Se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba jodiendo y haciendo un escándalo por la carne en la ensalada, ya que podía.

Rachel se rió y se encogió de hombros sin pedir disculpas. "Lo sé. Creo que voy a elegir la ensalada de verduras picadas y acompañado de papas fritas. ¿Tú que vas a pedir?"

"Pastrami con pan de centeno con mostaza extra, papas fritas, un pepinillo, porque tienen los mejores encurtidos, y un trozo de tarta de manzana para el postre," Quinn dijo en su orden habitual. "Y, tal vez algún budín", añadió, pensativa.

La mandíbula de Rachel cayó. "Puedes comer en serio todo eso? ¿Dónde lo pones?"

"Tengo un metabolismo rápido," Quinn dijo mientras continuaba escaneando el menú, ahora mirando los postres. Ella realmente tenía hambre. "Además, por lo general salgo cada mañana hacia la playa, o realizo surf, lo hago cuando tengo tiempo", agregó.

"Pero aún así," Rachel murmuró mientras le daba una profunda mirada a Quinn una vez más. "Maldita sea".

Quinn se rió y soltó su menú cerrado mientras le devolvía el favor, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran lentamente el cuerpo de la morena."Mira quién habla."

Rachel rodó los ojos. "Me alegro de que pienses así."

"Sí, lo hago" Quinn le aseguró, tanto su tono y su expresión transmitían exactamente lo perfecta que pensó que Rachel era.

"Esto es surrealista", murmuró Rachel.

"¿Qué?"

"Estas sentada aquí contigo así. Bromeando entre nosotras, haciéndonos cumplidos, a sabiendas de que hace una hora te estaba besando..."

Quinn se chupó el labio inferior entre los dientes nerviosamente. "Y esta es una buena cosa, ¿verdad?" -le preguntó con vacilación. Sí, Rachel había dicho que se sentía atraída por ella. Sí, se habían besado. Mucho. Pero en realidad no habían discutido nada sobre su situación.

"Sí," respondió Rachel rápidamente, su voz era fuerte y llena de convicción. "No puedo decir que esto era algo que esperaba que sucediera - diablos, antes de ti yo no puedo decir que estaba atraída hacia otra mujer -, pero sí sé que lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que tengo muchas ganas de darnos una oportunidad y ver qué pasa. Es decir, si quieres", se apresuró a añadir.

Quinn dejó escapar el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo y asintió con la cabeza, pero su respuesta fue interrumpida por la llegada de su camarero. Después de que él había depositado sus bebidas y tomado sus pedidos, desapareció con la promesa de que sus comidas estarían en breve.

"Me gustaría eso," Quinn murmuró suavemente mientras se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomo la mano de Rachel, que con entusiasmo se la dio. "A mi _realmente_ _me gustaría_", se repitió a sí misma para darle énfasis. "¿Puedo llevarte a una cita este fin de semana?"

Rachel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto. Sólo tendrás que decirme lo que tienes en mente, así que sé lo que tengo que poner en las maletas para llevarlas conmigo a tu casa."

Quinn sonrió al recordar que ya habían hecho planes para pasar el fin de semana juntas. "Eso es correcto".

"¿Lo olvidaste?" Rachel bromeó.

"Nunca podría olvidar ninguna cosa que tenga que ver contigo, Rachel," Quinn respondió con sinceridad. Fue ñoña, cursi y totalmente patética, pero era cierto.

Y, por suerte para Quinn, Rachel parecía apreciar lo ñoña, cursi y totalmente patética. "Tú eres demasiado," Rachel murmuró mientras empezaba a acariciar con su pulgar la parte posterior de la mano de Quinn.

"Es la verdad", dijo Quinn con un gesto desdeñoso de sus hombros.

Rachel le dio a la rubia una mirada especulativa que claramente dijo que iba a probar su declaración. "¿Cuál era el nombre de mi pez dorado en segundo año?"

"Babs", Quinn contesto automáticamente.

Rachel apretó la mano de Quinn suavemente cuando la confirmación de la respuesta de la rubia había sido correcta. "¿Qué canción cante en el baile?"

Quinn sonrió. "¿En qué año?"

Rachel resopló. "Junior".

Quinn volvió a pensar en el desastre que fue su baile de graduación y sonrió al recordar lo hermosa que Rachel estaba cuando canto en el escenario. " _Jar of Hearts_. Y, debo añadir, que estabas increíble".

Rachel sonrió ante el cumplido, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar el juego por el momento. "Gracias. Mi película favorita?"

"Por favor. Incluso Santana sabría eso. _Funny Girl._ "

Rachel se rió y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Todavía hablas con Santana?"

"De vez en cuando", dijo Quinn. "Es un poco difícil ya que ella y B viven en Los Ángeles."

"¿Siguen juntas?"

"Lo están", Quinn confirmó con una sonrisa. "Y ella sigue siendo tan domada como lo era en la escuela secundaria."

"Así que Santana y Brittany viven en L.A," reflexionó Rachel. "¿Qué están haciendo ahora? ¿Las ves a menudo?"

"Bueno, San está en su último semestre en la Facultad de Derecho en Pepperdine por lo que su vida es bastante agitada, y luego todo el tiempo que ella no lo está utilizando para estudiar jurisprudencia o lo que sea la otra cosa que ella este tratando de memorizar lo pasa con Britt, así que no las veo mucho".

"¿Qué está haciendo Brittany?"

"Es coreografa de videos musicales. Lo último que oí, es que Beyoncé estaba tratando de hacerla firmar para que esté en su gira, pero Britt no va a dejar a Santana y desaparecer en una gira mundial de esa manera."

Rachel sonrió al pensar en Brittany. La rubia siempre había sido amable con ella, incluso cuando no era 'cool' lo hacía. Se alegró de oír que Brittany había logrado encontrar su lugar en el mundo. "Tal vez podamos reunirnos con ellas una noche a cenar o algo así?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "Puedo llamar a Santana mañana cuando estemos en el set." Ella se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba curiosa en cuanto a por qué no iba a llamarla después de que llevaran a cabo la cena, así que añadió: "Si ella está en casa y no estudiando no quiero interrumpir su tiempo con Britt."

"Aww, eso es dulce."

Quinn se rió y negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba la mano de Rachel con suavidad. "No, es el instinto de conservación. Ella es una gran perra como cuando lo era en la secundaria, si le interrumpes su tiempo con Britt-Britt."

Rachel rió suavemente en la comprensión y lamentablemente libero a Quinn para que pudiera inclinarse hacia atrás en su silla cuando su camarero dejó la ensalada en frente de ella. "Gracias, esto se ve muy bien", le dijo con sinceridad.

"El placer es mío", respondió, sonriendo alegremente hacia ella. "Y, si se me permite, ¿puedo hacerte una foto para nuestro muro de celebridades antes de que se vayas?"

Quinn se rió entre dientes. "Ves, te dije eras una gran estrella."

"En realidad," dijo Jake mientras se volvía hacia Quinn. "Yo también soy un gran admirador suyo, señorita Fabray. Así que sería un verdadero placer tener una foto de ustedes dos juntas."

Rachel le dio a Quinn un 'te lo dije' cuando aplaudió con entusiasmo. "Por supuesto. ¿Sería posible que me envíe una copia?"

"No sería un problema en absoluto", dijo Jake con una sonrisa. "Buen provecho, señoritas. Voy a verlas de nuevo dentro de poco para ver cómo lo están llevando."

Quinn asintió y esperó a que se fuera antes de lanzarle a Rachel una mirada exasperada. "Por favor, dime que no piensas realmente darle tu correo electrónico."

"No," se burló Rachel. "Le voy a dar el email de mi agente y decirle que me enviarán un archivo adjunto. Además, va a ser nuestra primera foto juntas -. Tengo que verla!"

Quinn sonrió y cogió el sándwich. Esa era una parte lógica que no estaba dispuesta a discutir. "Envíamela cuando la consigas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Te costará", bromeó Rachel.

"Oh, lo hará, ¿eh?" Quinn se echó a reír. "¿Cuánto me a costar?"

Rachel sonrió dulcemente mientras pinchaba un pepino de la ensalada. "Un beso."

Quinn sonrió y cogió un pepinillo. Canter realmente tenía los mejores encurtidos. "Bueno, da la casualidad de que _ese_ es un precio que estoy más que dispuesta a pagar. "

* * *

**Nos Estamos Leyendo.**

**En cuanto a las Brittana pronto harán acto de presencia. No hay que interrumpir a Santana en su tiempo con Britt- Britt. :-)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenece**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Después de que terminaran su cena, y Quinn hubiera hecho un trabajo rápido sobre un repugnante pedazo grande de pastel de manzana, se vieron posando para una foto juntas delante del mostrador de la panadería. Quinn sonrió a la cámara mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor del hombro de Rachel, su sonrisa era cada vez más amplia, incluso cuando sintió el brazo de la morena envolverse alrededor de su cintura. Eso fue sin duda algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse. Después de que firmaran algunos autógrafos para las personas que de repente las habían reconocido por la cámara - o que todavía no tenían ni idea de quiénes eran y sólo querían tener sus autógrafos para que pudieran buscar en Google su nombre más tarde, más propensos a probar con el tiempo y vender el autógrafo en eBay - iniciaron su camino de salida de la tienda de comestibles con la mano de Rachel metida firmemente en la curva del brazo de Quinn.

"No puedo creer la cantidad de gente que te reconoció," Quinn dijo mientras le abría la puerta. "Hablando de ser una superestrella, Berry."

"Hey, yo te haré saber que al igual a ti muchas personas te reconocieron -. Señorita acabo de obtener cuatro números de teléfono- Los tiraste lejos, ¿verdad?"

Quinn se rió y asintió mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Rachel en su brazo. "No, todavía no. No había una manera de hacerlo discretamente mientras estábamos rodeadas", respondió, disfrutando de la racha un poco posesiva de Rachel. "Lo haré más tarde, Rach. No te preocupes. Él no es mi tipo."

"Bueno," Rachel se rió mientras abría la puerta. "Con tal de que recuerdes eso."

"¿Qué? Que me gustan las morenas hermosas?"

Un destello cegador de luz interrumpió a Rachel antes de que pudiera formar una respuesta. Ni siquiera medio segundo después, los gritos comenzaron.

"RACHEL, POR QUÉ ESTÁS EN L.A?"

"QUINN, ES ESTA TU ÚLTIMA NOVIA?"

"¿CÓMO ESTUVO SU CENA?"

"RACHEL, ¿NO ERES VEGETARIANA? ¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO EN UNA DELI?"

"CHICAS USTEDES ESTÁN SALIENDO?"

Quinn plasmo la falsa sonrisa que siempre llevaba para los paparazzi y miró a Rachel. "No les respondas," murmuró en voz baja mientras apretaba su agarre en la mano de Rachel que todavía estaba metida en su brazo y comenzó a caminar a través de la pequeña multitud. No estaba segura de si los paparazzi en Manhattan eran tan despiadados como lo eran en L.A, y no quería que Rachel tuviera problemas. Ella no era una celebridad tan grande pero este tipo de cosas le eran común, se había encontrado con una parte justa de las cámaras durante la carrera al Oscar el año anterior, así que sabía qué tipo de problemas podrían ocasionar. Ella hizo un conteo rápido de las bombillas intermitentes y se sintió aliviada al observar que sólo habían unos pocos paparazzi que las rodeaban. Cinco fotógrafos entusiastas eran bastante fáciles de empujar lejos, pero se maldijo por aparcar en un poco más de una cuadra y media de distancia desde el restaurante. No es que fuera su culpa, ya que fue el espacio más cercano que pudo encontrar, pero todavía significaba que tendrían unos minutos más a pie antes llegar a su coche.

Y eso significaba que los paparazzi tenían unos minutos más para gritarles y tomarles fotos.

"RACHEL, POR QUÉ ESTÁS EN L.A?"

"¿CHICAS DÓNDE SE CONOCIERON?"

"¿ESTO ERA UNA CITA?"

"QUINN, ¿QUÉ PIENSAS DE QUE TYSON HOWE FUERA ARRESTADO POR SOLICITAR UNA PROSTITUTA?"

"ESA ES LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE FUE DESPEDIDO DE SU NUEVO PROYECTO?"

"¿QUIÉN ES TU NUEVO PROTAGONISTA?"

Rachel sonreía cortésmente al lado de Quinn cuando los paparazzi tomaban sus fotografías, la única señal de su malestar fue la forma en que su mano se cerró sobre el brazo de la rubia. Estaba acostumbrada a los paparazzi en Nueva York, pero se había dado cuenta honestamente de que no iba a ser un interés para ellos una vez que se alejara de las brillantes luces de Broadway. Un par de veces tuvo que hacer unos rápidos pasos dobles para mantenerse al día con Quinn, que seguía sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza a los periodistas, ya que flotaban a su alrededor gritando y tomando fotos, tratando de obtener un enfoque de las mujeres, tratando de obtener algo que sería un sueldo neto por un buen tabloide.

Cuando por fin llegaron al SUV de Quinn, la rubia utilizo el mando a distancia sin llave para abrir las puertas y galantemente abrió el lado del pasajero para Rachel. Ella lo habría hecho de todos modos, pero con los paparazzi rondando tuvo la sensación especial de proteger de la pequeña morena. Una vez que Rachel estaba a salvo dentro, cerró la puerta y corrió alrededor de la parte delantera de su coche, lejos de los paparazzi, y se metió dentro. Afortunadamente, el grupo parecía estar contento con las fotos que habían tomado cuando las mujeres caminaban por la acera porque ninguno de ellos saltó delante del coche cuando Quinn se apartó de la acera.

"Lo siento por eso," Quinn murmuró suavemente mientras tomaba la mano extendida de Rachel.

Rachel rodó los ojos. "No tienes que disculparte, Quinn. No es como si los hubieras llamado y les dijeras que estábamos allí."

"Sin embargo, esa imagen probablemente va a terminar en algún lugar. Y..."

"Y, ¿qué?" Preguntó Rachel.

"Tu mano en mi brazo, la forma en que salimos del restaurante, van a empezar las especulaciones sobre si estamos o no estamos saliendo."

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Entonces, que. Déjalos que especulen".

Quinn se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y miro con incredulidad a la mujer a su lado. "No puedes estar hablando en serio."

"Por supuesto que sí", replicó Rachel.

"¿Qué pasa con tu reputación? ¿Tu publicista no a va a tener un ataque de histeria?"

Rachel se rió y asintió con la cabeza. "Oh, ella estará bien. Algo como esto hace que me hubiera gustado estar en Nueva York cuando lo vea, porque su reacción va a ser grande."

La frente de Quinn se frunció cuando la luz cambió a verde y siguió a través de la intersección. "¿Qué?"

"Mi publicista es Tina", explicó Rachel.

"Tina, Tina? Como la del Club Glee Tina?" Preguntó Quinn, mirando a Rachel que estaba sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Mmm-hmm."

Quinn se rió entre dientes, fue fácil imaginarse la respuesta de Tina a pesar de que no había visto a la otra chica desde que salió de Ohio hace siete años. Rachel tenía razón, su reacción sería incalculable. "Sí, bien ella enloquecerá. Pero, en serio Rach, ¿crees que deberíamos tal vez bajar el tono cuando estamos en público? ¿De verdad quiere ser-"

"Descubiertas por la prensa rosa?" Rachel interrumpió a la rubia, sabiendo exactamente hacia donde iba Quinn. Porque, en realidad, se trataba de una preocupación válida y se sintió conmovida de que Quinn estuviera tan preocupada por protegerla. "No mucho. Pero lo único que consiguieron fue una imagen de mi sosteniéndome en tu brazo. Si quieren especular, los dejó. No es como si estuviéramos saliendo o haciendo algo. Y, si eso llegara a pasar y tuvieran una foto de eso, lo obtendrían. No es como que ser gay en Broadway es algo nuevo ", dijo al pasar bajo el famoso arco de Paramount Studio.

Quinn estaba en silencio mientras consideraba lo que Rachel había dicho, y no fue hasta que estaba aparcando en el estacionamiento casi vacío al lado del pequeño Mercedes alquilado de Rachel que hablo.

"Rach, yo..." Su voz se apagó. Se giro en su asiento para poder enfrentar a Rachel. "Ya sabes cuándo más temprano te dije que había soñado con besarte durante años?" -preguntó ella, esperando a que Rachel confirmara que lo recordaba con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza antes de continuar. "Sí, bueno, te he querido durante el mismo tiempo. He querido estar contigo por el mismo tiempo. Y si esta cosa conmigo es sólo un experimento, o algo de lo que tú no estás segura, yo... yo no quiero que sufras la reacción que traerían los medios por salir conmigo en una cita. Yo-"

Rachel frunció el ceño cuando se acercó y puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Quinn para silenciarla. "Sí, esto es nuevo para mí. No, yo nunca he salido con una mujer. Pero esto no es una aventura para mí, Quinn. Tú no eres sólo un experimento. Estoy realmente atraída por ti. Siento más cuando te doy un beso que lo que nunca sentí con nadie más. ¿Soy gay? Quizás, quizás no. Quizás soy bi, no lo sé. Todo lo que sé y digo en serio es acerca de ver lo que se está desarrollando entre nosotras. Y si un fotógrafo o dos obtienen una foto de nosotras juntas, mientras que estamos averiguando sobre esto, bien por ellos., no me importa. A Tina no le va a importar. "

"Rach," suspiró Quinn. "Yo no quiero que te hagan daño."

Rachel sonrió dulcemente, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente por el conocimiento de que Quinn se preocupaba más por su bienestar que el de ella, y se inclinó sobre la consola central para besar a la rubia con suavidad. "Entonces simplemente no rompas mi corazón."

_No podría.__Te amo demasiado. __Por favor, no rompas el mío, Rachel. __Lo tienes en la palma de tu mano y que ni siquiera lo sabes,_ Quinn pensó mientras tomaba una respiración profunda y la sostuvo por un momento antes de abrir los ojos y asintió. "No lo haré."

Rachel alcanzó a ver el miedo y la tristeza en los ojos de Quinn antes de que la rubia se alejara de ella, frunció el ceño cuando extendió la mano y giro con suavidad el rostro de la otra mujer para que pudiera mirarla. "¿A dónde fuiste, hace un momento? Y no me digas que es una historia para otro momento, por favor."

"Rachel", Quinn gimió suavemente.

Rachel había madurado, no era casi la diva había estado en la escuela secundaria, podría jugar si pensaba que era lo mejor para ella, por supuesto, pero aún así era tan tenaz como lo había sido en aquel entonces. "¿Por qué estás tan triste cuando me dijiste que no romperías mi corazón?"

Quinn vio la seguridad en los ojos de Rachel y supo que la morena no se daría por vencida. Y no podía pensar en una mentira lo suficientemente convincente para decirle al respecto. Así que ella se encogió de hombros, aceptando el hecho de que la verdad tendría que haber salido con el tiempo, y cerró los ojos mientras susurraba: "Porque Te amo demasiado como para hacer eso Rachel. Tengo más miedo de que tu rompas el mío".

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron sorprendidos mientras procesaba lo que, exactamente, Quinn acababa de decirle. De repente, todos los comentarios crípticos de la rubia sobre 'darse cuenta de que amaba a alguien que pensaba que odiaba "y" fingir ser alguien que no era' tenían sentido. Y en cuanto su comprensión apareció, sus ojos se suavizaron cuando miró a la rubia con asombro. Quinn Fabray admitía que estaba enamorada de ella.

Quinn, por su parte, estaba aterrorizada por el silencio de la morena y luego de un momento desgarrador, donde esperó a que el normalmente detalle de la morena que era de decir _algo no llego,_ trató de apartarse, sus ojos ardían con lágrimas no derramadas, sabiendo del rechazo que inevitablemente venia. El problema era que estaban en su auto. No había realmente ninguna parte hacia donde pudiera correr.

"Quinn", dijo Rachel en voz baja mientras deslizaba la mano por debajo del punto de la barbilla de la rubia y tomaba su mandíbula con ternura, lo que obligó a la otra mujer a quedarse con ella.

"Lo siento," susurró Quinn. "Yo no quería decir esto tan pronto. Sé que es mucho para procesar, y raro, y te juro que no estaba tratando de seducirte o cualquier cosa, y"

Esta vez Rachel detuvo la divagación de Quinn con un suave y largo beso. "Shh", la callo mientras se alejaba para descansar su frente contra la de la rubia, su pulgar frotando ligeramente contra su mejilla perfecta. "No tienes nada que lamentar, Quinn."

Quinn sin embargo no podía dejar de pedir disculpas de nuevo. "Lo siento."

Rachel sonrió suavemente, a pesar de que Quinn no podía verla porque los ojos de la rubia estaban todavía cerrados. "Gracias por decírmelo," murmuró, su voz no era más que un soplo. "No puedo decir que yo también te amo, por el momento, pero te prometo que si estás dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad para ver si logramos estar juntas, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para proteger este hermoso regalo que me has dado".

El corazón de Quinn dio un vuelco al zumbido de sinceridad en palabras de la morena. Todavía estaba asustada, incluso, aterrorizada, pero esto era lo que había soñado desde siempre. Una probabilidad. Una oportunidad para tratar de ganar el amor de Rachel. Así, mientras que una declaración similar hubiera sido buena, esto era realmente todo lo que razonablemente pudo haber esperado. Y estaba agradecida por ello."Por supuesto", respondió ella, con voz áspera por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

"Mírame, Quinn," susurró Rachel. Y cuando esos hermosos ojos color avellana que había soñado durante años se abrieron y vio que estaban nadando en lágrimas, con el corazón roto. "Oh cariño," murmuró mientras un par de lágrimas se filtraban y caían lentamente sobre sus mejillas no perdió tiempo y las limpio suavemente con sus pulgares.

"Lo siento", murmuró Quinn mientras intentaba soltarse de las manos de Rachel para poder limpiar sus lágrimas. Mientras que ya no era la chica que solía ser, habían aspectos de su altiva educación Fabray que todavía eran una gran parte de su carácter, y odiaba llorar en frente de otras personas. Se detuvo, sin embargo, cuando una boca suave pero insistente choco contra la suya y se olvidó de todo lo demás cuando Rachel parecía extender su corazón en el beso. Tomo a la morena con entusiasmo, dándole la bienvenida al calor y a las garantías que ofrecía, y cuando el beso llegó a su inevitable fin, una pequeña y suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Hay esta esa sonrisa que me gusta ver", Rachel murmuró suavemente, una vez más, descansando su frente contra la de Quinn mientras pasaba una mano a través de la cara de la rubia. "¿Estás bien?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y le dio a la morena una sonrisa tímida. "Creo que sí, sí. Gracias."

"No hay razón para darme las gracias", dijo Rachel con suavidad mientras enredaba sus dedos en la base del cuello de la rubia. "En todo caso, debo darte las gracias por decírmelo."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza una y otra vez, cuando la tensión que las rodeaba había desapareció, y se encontró sintiéndose aliviada de que no tenía que fingir más. "¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

Rachel sonrió. "Lo estoy."

Se sentaron en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad, mirándose fijamente la una a la otra, con una expresión de asombro puro grabado en cada una de sus caras mientras sus corazones corrían ante la perspectiva de que podían estar juntas. Después de un tiempo, Quinn se inclinó y besó a Rachel suavemente. Sintiendo la necesidad de aligerar el ambiente, susurró emocionada, "Debes saber entonces, que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero."

Rachel se rió y se inclinó tan cerca que cuando habló, sus palabras cayeron directamente sobre los labios de la rubia. "Creo que estoy contando un poco con eso", dijo, recalcando la frase con otro tierno beso. Y, mientras las palabras salían de sus labios en contra los de Quinn se dio cuenta de que eran ciertas.

De pronto esa llamada telefónica que recibió en la mañana temprano pidiéndole que volara a Los Ángeles lo tomo como un toque casual del destino y no era una idiota como para ignorarlo. Y Rachel Berry era muchas cosas, pero una idiota no era una de ellas.

Quinn asentía con aprobación por las palabras de la morena y bajó la cabeza lo suficiente como para recuperar los labios de Rachel junto a los suyos. Ella suspiró mientras la mano en la parte posterior de su cuello la atrajo más cerca, y actuó con impaciencia, su boca abierta actuó cuando la lengua insistente en el beso pasó de ser suave y tranquilizador a caliente, hondo, mojado, y en exploración. El pulso le latía en los oídos, y en otros lugares de su anatomía, y cuando las estrellas detrás de sus párpados comenzaron a girar, se echó hacia atrás, jadeando en busca de aire.

"Dios mío, Rachel," murmuró Quinn.

Rachel sonrió por la lujuria en los oscuros ojos color avellana y se preguntó cómo en el mundo no había reconocido de inmediato esos ojos en sus sueños pertenecientes a Quinn. Y, mientras su mirada se deslizó hacia abajo sobre sus pómulos definidos, observando sus labios hinchados, todo pensamiento la dejó cuando se encontró con un abrumador deseo de probar esos labios de nuevo. "Mejor que en mis sueños", murmuró en voz baja.

Quinn podría decir que había escuchado algo de Rachel, pero que era, exactamente, no podía asegurarlo, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a la morena lo que había dicho, esos labios suaves y dulces se juntaron sobre los suyos y se dio cuenta de que no le importaba mucho lo que Rachel había dicho siempre y cuando la besara de esa forma. _Esto es mucho mejor de lo que soñé jamás_, pensó mientras deslizaba su lengua más allá de sus labios abiertos y danzaba y enredaba a la de la morena.

Los ojos de Rachel, que ya estaban cerrados, giraban en cabeza mientras Quinn tomaba el control del beso y la lengua de la rubia comenzaba a explorar activamente su boca. "Sí," ella gimió cuando una mano caliente se deslizó bajo el dobladillo de su camisa para descansar contra su costado, y en ocasiones agarraba o amasaba su piel en el tiempo con sus besos.

Quinn se encontraba cada vez mas perdida por la sensación de la boca de Rachel contra la suya, pero sabía que no importa lo mucho que quería a Rachel, tenía que tomar las cosas con calma. Esto era total y demasiado importante como para correr. Así que cuando ella sintió que su cuerpo estaba listo y a sólo un empujoncito para que le fuera casi imposible detenerse, sacó la mano de debajo de la camisa de Rachel y tomo la cara de la morena en sus manos para comenzar a disminuir sus besos a una serie de persistentes picotazos. Quería más, Dios ella lo quería, pero no iba a arriesgarse a arruinar esta oportunidad que la suerte de alguna manera le había otorgado.

Rachel gimió cuando los besos de Quinn se desaceleraron y trató de tirar de la parte posterior de la rubia otra vez. No quería parar de besar a Quinn. De hecho, si el latido entre sus piernas era una indicación, no iba a parar de hacer un montón de cosas con la bella rubia. "Quinn", gimió mientras buscaba a ciegas para reclamar los labios de la rubia.

No había ninguna duda que el timbre áspero de la voz de Rachel le tomó hasta la última gota de fuerza de voluntad que tenía para alejarla. "Lo sé, Rach," murmuró. Ella lo sentía también.

Rachel se humedeció los labios y se obligó a abrir los ojos lo suficiente como para mirar a Quinn y gimió al ver al estado de la rubia. Esa perfecta piel se sonrojaba con un delicado color rosa, los ojos color avellana se encontraban oscuros y ardientes de deseo, los labios morados, hinchados, y con ganas - Quinn era la encarnación del sexo en ese momento y ella lo quería. ¡Oh, cómo lo quería. "Jesús, Quinn."

"Lo entiendo, cariño. Créeme, lo entiendo," murmuró Quinn.

"Quiero..." Rachel comenzó en silencio y tragó saliva cuando no pudo encontrar las palabras para expresar adecuadamente _todo lo _que quería.

Rachel no pudo haber sido capaz de completar su pensamiento, pero Quinn lo entendió perfectamente. Sus ojos casi negros mirándola habían dicho más de lo que las palabras jamás podrían. "Dios, sabe que lo hago," susurró Quinn. "Pero Te quiero demasiado como para apresurar esto, Rachel."

El deseo de la morena se ladeó ligeramente ante la confesión de Quinn. "Pronto?" Preguntó Rachel, sin importarle en absoluto si la hacía sonar desesperada.

Quinn sonrió suavemente y asintió. "Creo que es una apuesta segura, sí," murmuró mientras su cuerpo le dolía por el tacto de la morena. "Se está haciendo tarde, Rachel, y tenemos otra llamada a las ocho en punto mañana. Probablemente debería irme."

Rachel asintió con tristeza y se inclinó para besar a Quinn de nuevo. Al igual que su primera noche en Los Ángeles, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la rubia se fuera por el momento. "Me llamas cuando llegues a casa?" Rachel preguntó de mala gana mientras cogía la manija de la puerta.

"Yo puedo hacer eso", Quinn aceptó suavemente.

"Está bien", Rachel suspiró y, decidiendo que necesitaba un último beso, se recostó en Quinn para capturar sus labios en un largo beso. Sonrió mientras se retiraba y pasaba un dedo sobre los labios de la rubia. "Entonces voy a hablar contigo en breve. Conduce con cuidado, Quinn."

"Como ordene la señorita", respondió Quinn con una sonrisa amable y un asentimiento de cabeza. "Te veré mañana, Rach."

Rachel dejó que sus ojos se detuvieran en el rostro de la rubia por un momento más antes de suspirar y salir del coche, el fresco aire nocturno pico en su piel enrojecida antes de que se metiera en su pequeño Mercedes. Le dio a Quinn una suave sonrisa y un saludo mientras arrancaba el coche y salía del estudio, de alguna manera sabiendo que Quinn no se iría hasta que viera que estaba a salvo en su camino.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Ni Glee Ni la Historia Me Pertenece**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

El teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar justo cuando entraba en el Paramount Studios muy temprano a la mañana siguiente y busco a ciegas en el bolso el dispositivo mientras esperaba a que el guardia de seguridad la dejara entrar. Agitó distraídamente la mano al hombre con sobrepeso mientras rodaba lentamente a través de la puerta y contestaba su teléfono con un distraído, "Hola."

"_Por lo tanto, estas sobre los huesos de Berry ahora? "_ Santana preguntó sin preámbulos.

Quinn rodó los ojos y tuvo que reír por la declaración de la Latina. "Um, no. ¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"_TMZ ."_

"Maldición", susurró Quinn mientras se colocaba en su lugar en el estacionamiento. "¿Qué tan malo es?"

"_No está mal. Ambas están sonrientes con la cortés __sonrisa de _'lárgate de mi camino' que sólo las celebridades pueden manejar sin mirarse estúpidos. Es la especulación que trae la imagen que lo coloca interesante."

"¿Vas a leérmelo, o voy a tener que mirarlo una vez que llegue a mi tráiler?" Preguntó Quinn.

"_Tranquila, Q_", se rió entre dientes Santana. _"Dice,_ Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry fueron vistas dejando Canter en Fairfax anoche mirándose especialmente amistosas con la mano de la estrella de Broadway escondida íntimamente en el brazo de la ascendente y nueva actriz de Hollywood. Los camareros se negaron a comentar sobre la cena, pero los clientes sentados cerca de las mujeres confirmaron que Fabray y Berry estaban sonriéndose y tomadas de la mano a través de la mayor parte de su comida y parecía, según un testigo, muy enamoradas. Fabray no ha tenido una novia seria desde Heather O'Reilly _-. Espera ¿Estabas realmente con ella"?_

Quinn se rió a pesar de sí misma. "En realidad, no. La llevé a una fiesta del estudio, obtuvo su foto en el periódico, y entonces me dejó por un doctor pez gordo en busca de una esposa trofeo".

" _Ooh, hetero ardiente, "_ se rió Santana. _"De todas formas, ahí mas escrito,_ Rachel Berry, que en el pasado estuvo vinculada con su coprotagonista en RENT Liam Henderson, parece haber encontrado una nueva protagonista en Fabray. Las dos están trabajando juntas en La nueva película de James Moore _Serendipity_, que es cerca de dos detectives que se enamoran mientras trabajan en un caso peligroso. Vamos a mantener un ojo en esta última conexión y los mantendremos informados de cualquier novedad".

Quinn se mordió el labio y asintió pensativa mientras procesaba lo que Santana le había dicho. "Bueno, eso no es tan malo", dijo después de unos segundos.

" _Así que estás saliendo con Berry ahora?"_

"¿Me creerías si te dijera que no?"

"_Si, la verdad, pero entonces estaría obligada a faltar a clases para conducir hasta allí y darte una patada en el culo para que crezca y, finalmente, la invites a salir en serio, Q -. Habla conmigo. "_

Quinn respiró hondo y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Odiaba hablar de este tipo de cosas con Santana, pero la latina aunque era insolente, además de Brittany, era la única persona que sabía exactamente cómo se sentía acerca de Rachel, cuánto tiempo había luchado contra eso, y lo mucho que había cambiado una vez que lo había aceptado. Así, mientras no estaba mirando con interés los comentarios crudos y burlones que estaba segura que conseguiría, sabía que tenía que hablar con alguien acerca de todo lo que estaba pensando, y Santana era su única opción real. "Está bien. Sólo, trata de ser agradable. Nos besamos ayer en el set de la película y fue..." Su voz se apagó en un suspiro. "De todas formas, hablamos más tarde y me dijo que ella... ¿Sabes qué, no importa. El fondo es que vamos a probar esto y ver lo que se desarrolla."

"_Sólo tu puedes hacer que salir con una chica suene como una tarea,"_ Santana rió, la calidez de su voz indicaba mejor que con las palabras lo muy feliz que estaba por su amiga. _"¿Sabes que has querido ponerle las manos debajo de su falda desde la escuela secundaria?"_

Quinn rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que la latina no podía verla. "Sí. Estas feliz ahora?"

"Inmensamente_. Britt dice que las dos se ven lindas y que todas debemos ir a cenar pronto, por cierto. "_

"Bueno, dile Brittany que a Rachel le gustaría eso. Una vez que se enteró de que las dos estaban aquí ella quería que yo las llamara y tratar de arreglar algo. Ella quiere ir a un karaoke este fin de semana, si a ustedes le interesa?"

"_Uhm, las cosas están locas aquí en este momento. Estoy a mitad de período en Derecho el miércoles y tengo presentar una edición final de mi artículo para la Revista de Derecho para el jueves, pero probablemente podría saltarme una de las sesiones de estudio y todavía lo hago, no tengo que hacer nada realmente para mi taller de examen de derecho, así que... sí. Para cuando lo estabas pensando? "_

"No lo sé... ¿cómo suena para el viernes? Quiero salir con ella en una cita real el sábado", dijo Quinn cuando un ligero golpe en la ventana le llamó la atención y le sonrió cálidamente a Rachel que aparecía magnífica, como siempre en una blusa blanca ondeante y unas mallas negras, gafas de gran tamaño, y un sombrero negro. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando se dio cuenta de que la morena estaba sosteniendo dos tazas de café. "Me tengo que ir, San. Te llamo más tarde?"

"_Claro. Hablaré con B sobre el viernes y se nos ocurrirá algo. He aprendido que el sueño está sobre valorado en este punto de todos modos, vamos a encontrar una manera de resolverlo."_

"Me parece bien."

"_Bueno. Ahora, ve a aprovechar ese culo por el que has estado babeando desde siempre y ten un día de mierda, y por favor, por el amor de dios, Fabray, no me lo digas. Sé que has estado enamorado de la chica desde el principio, pero tú y el enano son una visual que no necesito"._

"En primer lugar, Señora de la ley, sabes que 'enano' es un término despectivo _y_ que no me gusta, así que por favor no la llames así. Y, dos, creo que me las arreglé para contenerme", Quinn dijo en broma mientras deslizaba su bolso por el brazo y abría la puerta del coche. "Gracias por el aviso."

"_Lo intentaré, pero no voy a hacer ninguna promesa sobre el apodo. Por los viejos hábitos y todo eso. Y, no hay problema. Dile a Berry que Brittany dice hola."_

"Solo B?" Quinn le preguntó mientras se inclinaba y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla a Rachel.

"Está_ bien. Yo también. Vamos a vernos pronto. Trata de mantenerte alejada de los paparazzi."_

"Lo haré, S. Gracias," Quinn dijo antes de desconectar la llamada y dejaba caer el teléfono en su bolso.

"Santana?" Rachel preguntó mientras sostenía el café que había conseguido para la rubia.

"Sí, estaba llamando para decirme que hemos aparecido en los tabloides ya," Quinn dijo mientras tomaba el café que la morena le ofreció. "Ella y B te mandan saludos, por cierto. Va a hablar con Britt acerca de que quizás puedan ir al karaoke con nosotras el viernes."

Rachel asintió pensativa y se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que oyera de Tina. "Sería divertido verlas. Espero que puedan hacerlo. Ahora, la prensa sensacionalista. ¿Quién y qué?"

"TMZ en línea", respondió Quinn. . "Nada demasiado malo, sólo, básicamente, lo que hablamos anoche. Están especulando que estamos saliendo. Aparentemente, nos veíamos muy acarameladas de la mano y sonriendo la una a la otra a través de la cena. La única foto que han publicado es de cuando estábamos caminando hacia el coche".

"Eso no es tan malo", Rachel estuvo de acuerdo mientras colocaba la mano en Quinn. "Buenos días, por cierto."

Quinn sonrió. "Buenos días a ti también señorita Berry. ¿Cómo dormiste? Tuviste mas sueños extraños?"

Rachel se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza cuando el recuerdo de la última noche de sueño flotó en su mente. "En una manera de hablar, sí. Pero yo no creo que 'raro' sea una descripción acertada para ellos nunca más."

Quinn rodó los ojos y apretó la mano de la morena mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento hacia sus trailers. "¿Me vas a explicar sobre de que tratan?"

Rachel se sonrojó. "Tal vez más tarde."

Caminaron el resto del camino al tráiler de Rachel en un cómodo silencio, cada una de ellas feliz de tener a la otra más cercana de una vez. Quinn se quedó atrás afuera del interior del trailer de la morena mientras observaba a Rachel tirar el bolso en el sofá antes de girar hacia ella con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

"¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?" la rubia bromeó.

Rachel se humedeció los labios y asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia Quinn. "De hecho, si hay algo."

"Hmm," Quinn tarareaba mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la pequeña morena. "¿Y qué sería eso?"

"Bueno, un beso de buenos días sería un buen lugar para comenzar," Rachel murmuró mientras se levantaba en puntas de pies y ligeramente dejo un toque fantasmal en los labios de la rubia.

Quinn sonrió y bajó la cabeza para besar a Rachel. "Buenos días", susurró mientras se alejaba, más allá del placer de que Rachel no parecía en absoluto desanimada por el hecho de que estaban ahora oficialmente en los tabloides.

"Buenos días," Rachel respondió mientras se balanceaba hacia Quinn, una risa suave provino de sus labios mientras la rubia le daba la vuelta para que quedara contra la pared junto a la puerta. "Bueno, hola," murmuró mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de la rubia.

Quinn pasó la lengua por sus labios y sonrió. "Hola", susurró mientras deslizaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Rachel y se inclinó para reclamar sus labios en un largo beso.

+ + + / + + + \ + + +

La llamada que Rachel había estado esperando de Tina desde que Quinn le había dicho sobre el artículo de TMZ fue cuando el equipo les dio descanso para el almuerzo. Ella suspiró mientras miraba a la rubia, que estaba hablando con James sobre algo que quería probar en la escena que se supone que deberían grabar después de que todos ellos regresaran, y levantó el teléfono hacia su oído. "Hola, Tina", respondió después del tercer repique.

"Así_ que, ¿no crees que sería bueno para ti dejar que tu publicista supiera que haz decidido dar un paseo por el lado sáfico? "_ dijo Tina arrastrando las palabras en lugar de un saludo formal.

Rachel rodó los ojos por la risa que se oía en la voz de su amiga, aunque tenía que admitir que si la mujer asiática estaba divertida por su relación era mejor que algunos de los otros escenarios que se había imaginado. "No especialmente, no. Además, fue un poco de sorpresa para mí también."

"Por_ favor, Rachel. Solías mirar con tanta fuerza las piernas de Quinn en la escuela secundaria que tuviste que haber tenido alguna idea de que esto iba a pasar antes de llegar allí."_

"Yo no le miraba las piernas."

"Ah_, tú lo hacías La única cosa que era más evidente era la manera que se te caía la baba cada vez que bailabas junto a ella en Glee. "_

"Yo ni siquiera sabía que era gay antes de llegar aquí", sostuvo Rachel cuando le dio la espalda al set y se fue hacia a la intimidad de su tráiler. Sabía que Quinn vendría a buscarla una vez que hubiera terminado de hablar sobre lo que fuera que ella y James estaban hablando, y no quería tener esta conversación con un número incalculable de oídos curiosos a su alrededor.

"_Eso es porque has sido feliz viviendo en tu pequeña burbuja de Broadway de la negación ",_ dijo Tina alegremente. _"Ahora, como tu publicista, tengo que decir que tienes que ser lo más discreta posible, tal como lo harías con cualquier otra relación, pero como tu amiga tengo que preguntar si estás segura de esto. Quiero decir, ella _**es **_Quinn Fabray"._

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé, Tina. Pero si la conocieras verías que ella no es nada como la Quinn que recordamos de la escuela secundaria."

"Siempre_ y cuando tu estés segura, "_ dijo Tina, con evidente preocupación en su tono.

"Lo estoy", dijo Rachel con sinceridad. "Mira, yo sé que esto debe parecer extraño, pero desde el momento en que apareció en el set no ha estado más que dulce y cariñosa. Ella ha crecido en una mujer hermosa, increíble y yo... Quiero eso Tina. Y cuando fue la última vez que acuerdas de mí diciendo esto a cerca de estar alrededor de _alguien_ y lo que realmente significa no me acuerdo, eso es seguro. Nos besamos, ayer, por primera vez durante la grabación y aún con todas las cámaras y las personas que nos miraban aún así fue el más increíble beso de mi vida. Finalmente sentí esas mariposas del que todo el mundo habla. Me sentí... segura. Mimada. Todo eso con por menos cuarenta personas mirándonos y la única persona que estaba viendo era a ella. Nunca he sentido nada así ni siquiera de cerca con nadie antes, lo que significa que esto no puede ser malo, ¿no? "

Tina suspiró. _"Rach, ya sabes que Te quiero, ¿no?"_

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. "Sí".

"_Entonces no te preocupes por lo que es correcto o incorrecto. Si piensas que ella es sincera, ve por ella. Has estado de una relación desastrosa tras otra desde hace años,... te mereces un poco de felicidad ¿Si creo que es un poco raro? Um, duh. Quiero decir, Quinn y tu lo son. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no puedo sentarme aquí y decir que estoy totalmente sorprendida. Tomaste este trabajo para probar algo nuevo, así que ve y prueba algo nuevo. "_

"Como Quinn."

"_Exactamente. Así, que cuéntame todo lo demás que ha ocurrido en los tres cortos días que has estado fuera del centro del universo?"_

Rachel se rió mientras entraba en su tráiler y cerraba la puerta tras ella. "Bueno, me enteré de que Santana y Brittany están aquí en Los Ángeles también."

"_¿Siguen juntas? "_

Rachel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Lo están. Britt es Coreógrafa de videos y Santana está en su último semestre en la facultad de derecho."

"_Sabes, creo que ninguna de esas cosas me sorprende."_

"Esas ocupaciones parecen muy apropiadas para las dos, ¿no?"

"_Por supuesto. ¿Qué más? "_

Rachel se rió y se arrojó sobre el cómodo sofá. "¿Quieres decir que mis sentimientos serios en cuanto a Quinn Fabray, comencé mi primera película, y lo que tengo que hacer para aprender de alguna manera mis líneas para la próxima semana en un día y medio no es suficiente?"

"_sentimientos serios, ¿eh?"_

Rachel asintió con la cabeza cuando la puerta de su tráiler se abrió y la cabeza de una rubia curiosa se asomó dentro. Le sonrió cálidamente a Quinn, sosteniendo esos ojos avellana rehenes cuando dijo, "Sí. Mucho. Ella acaba de entrar, ¿quieres decirle hola?"

" _Oh, puedes apostar tu trasero de que lo hago! "_

Rachel se rió entre dientes y paso su teléfono a Quinn. "Tina quiere decirte hola."

"Mierda. ¿Está loca?" Quinn susurró mientras obedientemente tomaba el teléfono que Rachel sostenía para ella.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y levantó sus pies para que Quinn se sentara. "No," dijo y sonrisa era cada vez más amplia cuando Quinn se sentó a su lado y coloco sus piernas de vuelta sobre el regazo de la rubia.

"Vamos a ver eso," Quinn murmuró mientras levantaba el teléfono hacia su oreja. "Hola, Tina".

" _Quinn, "_ Tina dijo seria, haciendo lo posible para sonar intimidante. _"Hay un rumor en TMZ que dice que tu y mi cliente están relacionadas."_

Quinn se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a frotar su mano derecha de arriba a abajo por las piernas de Rachel. "Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen los rumores."

"_Si bueno los reportes de TMZ son por lo general ciertos"_ suministro Tina.

Quinn rodó los ojos. "Mira, ¿hay algo que necesitas, o lo que deseas es actuar como un padre autoritario y darme un mal rato?"

Tina se rió en voz alta. _"Oh, Quinn. Quería darte un mal rato. Y,"_ dijo, dejando la voz amenazante, _"asegurarme de que entiendes que si le haces daño a Rachel voy a volar hasta ahí, cazarte, y matarte. Estamos claras? "_

Quinn sonrió. "Claras. Y, ¿qué vas a hacer si me hace daño?"

"_Darle la mano? "_

La sonrisa de Quinn desapareció y frunció su frente por la incredulidad. "Eso significa."

"_Bueno, ya sabes. Debo proteger mis bienes"_

"Bueno, creo que sería mejor si también recuerdas que dichos bienes son míos para protegerlos durante el tiempo que ella me tenga," dijo Quinn arrastrando las palabras, mientras se comía con los ojos el pecho de Rachel.

Rachel se sonrojó al oír las palabras de Quinn, sus mejillas estaban cada vez más caliente cuando oyó la risa de Tina aparecer desde el teléfono."Quinn" dijo la morena entre dientes.

"¿Qué?" Quinn preguntó en voz baja mientras le sonreía a Rachel.

" _Eso fue malo, Fabray,"_ dijo Tina través de la risa. _"Pero, voy a dejarlo pasar ya que sé a ciencia cierta que has estado comiéndote con los ojos esos bienes desde que estábamos en la escuela secundaria. Trata a mi chica con respeto, ¿de acuerdo?"_

"Por supuesto", respondió Quinn con sinceridad. "He aquí, yo voy a darte de vuelta con Rachel ya que así pueden terminar de discutir lo que sea que estaba hablando."

"_Estábamos chismeando sobre ti, pero está bien ",_ respondió Tina. _"Hablando en serio Quinn. Traten de mantenerse alejadas de los paparazzi, ¿de acuerdo?"_

"Voy a intentar hacer mi mejor esfuerzo," Quinn dijo mientras le daba de vuelta el teléfono a Rachel.

Rachel sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba el teléfono de Quinn, asegurándose de dejar que sus dedos tocaran más a la rubia por un momento antes de que se echara hacia atrás y se colocara el teléfono en la oreja. "¿Qué le has dicho?"

"_Nada. Tengo que ir a tratar con mi próximo dolor de cabeza ahora. Por favor llámame si ustedes dos resultan emboscadas nuevamente. Me gustaría estar la próxima vez preparada para las llamadas telefónicas que he estado recibiendo durante toda la mañana. "_

"Está bien", coincidió Rachel. "Voy a hablar contigo más tarde, Tina," dijo mientras desconectaba la llamada.

"Ella pareció tomar la noticia bastante bien", señaló Quinn.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. "En realidad mejor de lo que pensé que lo haría, para ser honesta. Ella me advirtió que tratara de ser discreta como ella normalmente lo hace."

"Ella no trato de convencerte de no verme?" Quinn preguntó en voz baja, mientras su mano se movía más allá de la rodilla de Rachel y comenzó a dibujar círculos contra el muslo de la morena.

"No," dijo Rachel mientras se sentaba. "Ella no parecía tan sorprendida al respecto, para ser honesta."

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Quinn se arqueó en una sonrisa de sorpresa mientras observaba la seria mirada de Rachel. "En serio?"

"En serio". Rachel se inclinó y besó a Quinn con ternura. "Ella dijo algo acerca de haberte visto en el Club Glee. ¿Te gustaba cuando bailaba para ti?"

Quinn se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. "Lo hacía. Especialmente cuando llevabas una de tus pequeñas faldas que volaban cada vez que realizabas un giro", dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia la morena, sonriendo mientras obligaba a Rachel a caer de nuevo sobre el sofá mientras se cernía sobre ella."Era muy molesto...," murmuro mientras bajaba la cabeza y capturaba los labios de la morena en un ardiente beso.

Rachel se reunió en el beso con entusiasmo cuando se acercó a las caderas de Quinn, la rubia la tiro hacia abajo mientras sus labios se abrían y sus lenguas se enredaban. Suspiró mientras Quinn se colocaba encima de ella, sus curvas encajaban perfectamente cuando sus besos se profundizaron, más caliente y con más hambre. Gimió cuando la mano de Quinn se acomodó en su costado, justo debajo de su pecho, apretando y masajeando su lado al mismo tiempo con sus besos, y deseaba profundamente que la rubia moviera su mano un poco más arriba. Nunca antes había querido ser tocada tanto como lo hacía en ese momento.

Quinn pudo leer la tensión en el cuerpo de Rachel mientras la besaba y se apartó para estudiar a la mujer enrojecida debajo de ella. "¿Esto está bien?"

"Dios, no te detengas, Quinn," Rachel hablo mientras levantaba la cabeza del sofá para recuperar los labios de la rubia con los suyos.

Quinn gimió y cayó en el beso de la morena y cuando el aire se convirtió en un producto muy necesario una vez más que se quedó sin aliento, "almuerzo?"

"El servicio de comida no va a ninguna parte", Rachel murmuró, con los ojos todavía cerrados mientras buscaba a ciegas los labios de Quinn. "Bésame, Fabray."

Quinn se rió suavemente y acato la demanda de la morena, capturando esos labios perfectos con los suyos en otro beso profundo y lánguido. Esta no era precisamente la idea de tomar las cosas con calma, pero se imaginó que mientras Rachel marcara el ritmo, debían de estar bien. "¿Siempre eres tan mandona?" -le preguntó en voz baja entre besos.

Un gemido grave fue su respuesta cuando la mano de Rachel se deslizó bajo su camisa y presionaba con vehemencia en la parte baja de su espalda. "Quinn?"

"Sí, preciosa?"

"Cállate y dame un beso."

Quinn sonrió cuando hizo precisamente eso, inmediatamente abrió su boca mientras posesivamente introducía su lengua entre los labios de la mujer debajo de ella. Tenían unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, hasta que tuvieran que estar de vuelta en el set y no podía pensar en una mejor manera de pasar ese tiempo más de lo que lo estaban haciendo. La comida, tanto como le encantaba, perdería cada vez que tuviera que elegir entre ella y Rachel Berry.

* * *

**...**

**Gracias Por Todo :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni Glee Ni la Historia Me Pertenece**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Quinn asomó la cabeza por la puerta del tráiler de Rachel y miró alrededor. Al no ver lo que necesitaba, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó al asistente de producción que le habían asignado para la película. Odiaba usar a los topos glorificados más de lo necesario, pero este fue uno de esos momentos en los que no tenía mucha elección.

"_Johnson",_ contestó el chico ante al primer tono.

"Es Quinn Fabray. Necesito que me consigas comida vegetal y de pollo, dos botellas de agua y un par de manzanas o algo así y me encuentras en el tráiler de maquillaje."

"_Por supuesto, Señorita Fabray. Estaré allí en breve"._

"Gracias", dijo mientras se giraba para mirar a Rachel, cuyo cabello había conseguido destruir por completo, y sonrió.

"Tienes suerte de que no me diste un chupetón", dijo Rachel mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo y paso sus manos sobre la ropa que estaba arrugada claramente. Si sus almuerzos iban a consistir en sesiones muy calientes de besos, iba a tener que empezar a cambiar la ropa de su personaje.

"Tú fuiste la que dijo 'cállate y bésame", Quinn argumentaba mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Rachel, tratando de suavizar los que había revuelto mientras se habían estado besando. "No puedes culparme, yo estaba siguiendo las órdenes."

Rachel se rió y asintió con la cabeza. "Tengo que decir, que sigues las ordenes muy bien. ¿Siempre eres tan obediente...?"

Una sonrisa lasciva apareció en los labios de Quinn mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y miraba a la morena. Todavía estaba completamente despeinada, pero era suficientemente aceptable para ser capaz de abandonar el tráiler sin que nadie dijera nada. "Depende de mi estado de ánimo. Vamos hacia el tráiler de tortura y que nos arreglen."

Rachel se rió y tomó la mano extendida de la rubia. "El tráiler de la tortura, de verdad?"

Quinn abrió la puerta y asintió. "Lo es. Odio hacer todas esas cosas. Ellos empujan y tiran y..." su voz se fue apagando cuando oyó la risita de Rachel a su lado. "No es gracioso! Es como estar de nuevo con Sylvester!"

Rachel contuvo su risa y asintió. "Por supuesto, Quinn. Tienes toda la razón."

"Eres sólo condescendiente. ¡Y pensar que me iba a ofrecer para llevarte a cenar esta noche."

Rachel sonrió. "Compraste la cena de anoche, Quinn. Es mi turno esta vez" dijo mientras abría la puerta del tráiler de la tortura y saludó con la mano al igual que Quinn.

Las dos estilistas levantaron la vista de su almuerzo cuando las actrices entraron en el tráiler. "Bueno, hola de nuevo señoritas. Parece que las dos necesitan un retoque" la mujer más pequeña, Becca, Quinn pensó que era su nombre, dijo con una sonrisa.

Quinn se aclaró la garganta y asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba su reloj. El equipo de vestuario les había permitido mantener su vestimenta, diciendo que encajaban bien con su personaje. "Se supone que debemos estar en el set en diez."

Becca miró a la otra mujer y le guiñó un ojo. "Estás preparada para el reto, Jo?"

Jo sonrió y se limpió las manos con una servilleta mientras asentía y se colocaba de pie. "Creo que lo podemos manejar", dijo mientras la puerta del tráiler se abria.

"Señorita Fabray," Johnson, el asistente de producción que Quinn había llamado antes de salir del tráiler de Rachel, dijo mientras ingresaba. "Aquí está su almuerzo."

"Gracias, Johnson," Quinn dijo mientras tomaba la envoltura vegetal y el agua embotellada de sus manos y se las daba a Rachel antes de tomar su propia comida. "Sólo tienes que colocar las manzanas en el alféizar de la ventana y las agarramos cuando estemos en camino."

"De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?"

"¿Puedes ir de prisa al set y decirle a James que Rach y yo apenas estemos listas estaremos allí en un minuto?"

"No hay problema", el chico dijo mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se iba.

Quinn enarcó una ceja y Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Es bueno tener secuaces que hagan mi trabajo sucio", dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la estilista, dejó el agua entre sus piernas y comenzó a abrir su sándwich.

Rachel se rió entre dientes y asumió una posición similar en la silla junto a Quinn cuando las estilistas empezaron a trabajar en su cabello."Siempre hay secuaces que hagan tu trabajo sucio."

Quinn le dio a la morena una sonrisa avergonzada por el espejo. "Al menos esta vez le pagan. Y, es como un crédito adicional o algo para sus clases de la universidad. Todos ganamos".

Rachel rodó los ojos. "Lo que sea, Fabray. Tenemos tres escenas esta tarde?"

"Si. Y, uhm, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que te contara lo que me dijo James antes?", dijo Quinn.

Rachel suspiró, inmediatamente entendiendo a lo que Quinn se refería. "¿Es malo?"

Quinn se burlaba. "¿Es una broma? El Productor está encantado. Prensa gratis".

Diez minutos más tarde, con el cabello y el maquillaje arreglado de nuevo en su estado original, Rachel y Quinn salieron del compartimiento hacia el mediodía con un brillante sol al sur de California. El set era un aluvión previsible por la actividad, con la gente que camina rápidamente hacia delante y hacia atrás, y se mezclaban a la perfección entre sí.

"¿Y qué era eso que James dijo acerca de nosotras?" Rachel le preguntó una vez que estañan libres de oídos indiscretos.

Quinn se acercó y tomó la mano de Rachel con la suya. "Al igual que los demás. Sólo quiere que seamos cuidadosas. Dijo que ArcLight, la compañía de producción, ya está hablando sobre giras y comunicados de prensa y que buscan sacar el máximo provecho de nosotras si estamos juntas para realizar publicidad gratuita para la película y quería asegurarse de que las dos entendemos en lo que nos estamos metiendo".

"Eso es bueno viniendo de él."

"Eso es porque James es un buen tipo", dijo Quinn con honestidad. "Yo le dije que nuestros publicistas son conscientes de la situación"

"¿Cuándo hablaste con tu publicista?" Rachel la interrumpió.

"Cuando estaban filmando esa escena en el vestuario antes, respondió Quinn. "A Jack no le importa. Le di un breve resumen de nuestra historia, de manera de que él esté preparado para un oportuno 'sin comentarios' o dos, y más allá de eso, él me dijo que era sólo para no quedar atrapado fuera de guardia"

Rachel se echó a reír. "¿En serio?"

Quinn sonrió. "Todavía no."

"¿Crees que realmente van a desenterrar cosas de la escuela secundaria?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente. Cavaron hasta cosas sobre Beth cuando empezaron a prestarme más atención el año pasado durante la temporada de los Oscar. Estoy asumiendo que no has hecho de un secreto que fuiste intimidada en la escuela secundaria?"

Rachel negó con la cabeza. "No, pensé que sería bueno para los niños saber que se puede sobrevivir a eso y seguir creciendo. Así que piensas que alguien va a hablar de cómo éramos en la escuela secundaria?"

"Tal vez," Quinn dijo mientras miraba alrededor del estudio de sonido. James estaba de pie junto a Chase, más probablemente por algo con el guión, y le llamó la atención y se señaló a sí misma y a Rachel y luego a una zona abandonada de la grabación, en silencio diciéndole que iban a tomar un minuto. Lo vio asentir y sacó un par de sillas de director sin usar. "Puedo hablar con Puck y hacerlo mantener un ojo hacia los periodistas. Pero más allá de eso, no hay mucho que podamos hacer, Rach," dijo mientras guiada a Rachel hacia una de las sillas.

Rachel alargó la mano y tiró de Quinn más cerca para que estuviera de pie entre sus piernas. Sus ojos castaños miraron a los de avellana mientras se mordía el labio inferior entre los dientes. "¿Eso no te hará daño?"

Quinn frunció el ceño. "Que me hará daño?"

"Que esas cosas salgan a la luz. La vieja HBIC Quinn Fabray."

El ceño de Quinn se convirtió en una suave sonrisa mientras enrollaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel. "Cariño, no es peor que cuando quede embarazada a los quince años, siendo expulsada de la casa de mis padres, y luego di a la bebé en adopción a los dieciséis. Oh, y el cabello color rosa, no debemos olvidar el cabello de color rosa... – a la prensa sensacionalista les encantó especialmente eso la última vez. "

"El cabello era lindo...", se rió entre dientes Rachel. "¿Qué hay de Beth? ¿Sabe que eres su madre?"

Quinn se humedeció los labios y asintió. "Ya sabes cómo funciona la cadena de chismes de Lima, Rach. Todo el mundo lo sabe. El año pasado, cuando los paparazzi decidieron que era lo suficientemente interesante como para conseguir algo sobre mi vida en Ohio, alguien les dijo que era mía, pero yo estaba preparada para ello, y ya había una orden de restricción y las declaraciones listas para ser entregados a todos los principales medios de prensa. Nadie siguió porque ella es sólo una niña inocente y es de su interés no tener publicidad. Cuando cumpla dieciocho años quizás, pero, por ahora, está a salvo".

"Para alguien que dijo que no se ocupaba de los abogados, lo manejaste muy bien."

"Nunca dije que no me ocupo de ellos, yo sólo dije que mi agente y publicista se preocupaban por esas cosas. En realidad fue Jack quien habló con los abogados y logro todo eso de la distancia, de todos modos."

"¿Qué pasa con tus preferencias...? ¿Es un secreto?"

Quinn rodó los ojos y sonrió. "¿Para quién? Para el público en general o para Beth?"

"Los dos?"

"No lo he dicho oficialmente ni nada, pero es más o menos sabido que soy lesbiana. En cuanto a Beth, sólo tiene nueve, Rach. Ella sabe que vivo en California y que hago películas que no puede ver hasta que sea mayor. No había una razón para que yo le contara sobre eso hasta que encontrara a alguien especial", dijo, dándole a Rachel una mirada que claramente decía que la morena podría ser ese alguien. "Shelby lo sabe. Ella mantiene un ojo sobre los tabloides. Hasta el momento, ninguno de los chicos de la escuela de Beth han dicho nada, así que no es un gran problema."

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"Recuerdas nuestro último año cuando Shelby nos enfrento a Puck y a mí para que viéramos a Beth?" Preguntó Quinn.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, al empezar fue un poco difícil, pero las cosas se suavizaron y ahora Puck la ve como una vez al mes y yo trato de verla cada vez que estoy en Lima -. Que no es que vaya menudo, pero siempre trato de hacerlo para su cumpleaños. No volviste a ir a tu casa? Estoy segura de que nada de esto es particularmente un secreto".

Rachel se humedeció los labios y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ya sabes que mi relación con mi madre... siempre ha sido tensa, así que cuando me fui a Nueva York, papá y papi iban a verme cada dos meses, así que de esa manera nunca tuve que regresar."

Quinn suspiró, sintiéndose como una idiota aún más grande de lo normal porque era parte de la razón por la que Rachel no tenía ningún deseo de volver a casa, y tiró de la morena en un abrazo. "Lo siento", susurró mientras descansaba su mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Rachel.

Rachel sonrió por la emoción en la voz de Quinn y la apretó suavemente. "Y yo ya dije que te perdono", dijo mientras se echaba hacia atrás y levantaba la cara para darle un beso.

Quinn le correspondió y cuando el beso se rompió, las dos estaban sonriendo. "Yo diría que eres demasiado indulgente, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estoy agradecida por ello. Cualquier otra pregunta que tengas?"

Rachel suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Nada que no pueda esperar. Probablemente deberíamos volver al trabajo."

+ + + / + + + \ + + +

James Moore permaneció en silencio al lado de una de las cámaras colocadas alrededor de lo que era el espacio del personaje de Quinn. Su atención no se centraba solo en el estudio, los muebles hacía tiempo que habían sido colocados, sino más bien en las dos mujeres que poco a poco fueron haciendo su camino a través del set hacia donde estaba parado. Después de haber trabajado con Quinn antes, él era consciente de su historia pasada con la prensa rosa, y él estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su amiga, a pesar de que la rubia le había asegurado que su equipo y el de Rachel estaban de acuerdo con todo.

Así que, cuando sus protagonistas se acercaron, él les dio una sonrisa en respuesta. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí," respondió Quinn, dándole al director una mirada que decía que todo estaba bien. «Sólo... cosas".

"Sí, bueno, las cosas tienden a aparecer cuando menos lo quieres, ¿no?" -Preguntó James, aliviado al ver que tanto Quinn y Rachel parecían estar manejando bien la situación.

"Si" Rachel estuvo de acuerdo. "Así que, ¿cuál es el plan?"

"Bueno, es la escena de la cena, por supuesto", dijo mientras agitaba una mano en el "espacio" creado detrás de él. "Se lleva a cabo después del beso en el guión, por lo que sus personajes están, bueno, ya, listas."

Rachel sonrió y miró a Quinn que estaba ruborizada. "Supongo que lo están", acordó la morena. "Entonces, ¿Nos quieres nerviosas y emocionadas, con algunos nervios, pero en general como deseas que el estado de ánimo debe estar..."

"Vamos a tener una tensión sexual absoluta y comenzaremos de nuevo a partir de ahí", respondió James. Esta era la escena que creaba la primera gran escena de amor de la película, así que era importante que el deseo de los personajes estuviera en exhibición.

"Creo que podemos manejar eso", dijo Rachel con un guiño juguetón.

James sonrió. "De alguna manera no me cabe duda de que lograremos lo que necesitamos para salir de esta escena y las dos más antes de que terminemos el día -. Así que vayan y hazlo un poco más fácil para mi chica Q, aquí, ¿eh?"

"Sí," Quinn aceptó antes de que se diera cuenta de lo qué, exactamente, James había dicho. "Hey!"

James y Rachel se rieron y el director llegó a colocar la mano cariñosamente en el brazo de Quinn. "Q, en realidad, eres demasiado fácil. Ve a seducir a la Detective Walker, ¿sí?".

"No lo sé James," dijo Quinn arrastrando las palabras mientras arrojaba una mirada especulativa en dirección a Rachel. "Ella parece como un hueso duro de roer. No sé qué tan exitosa voy a ser."

"Creo que la detective Walker podría ser obligada a jugar limpio", Rachel ronroneó mientras pasaba una mano juguetonamente por el brazo de Quinn, haciendo colocar su piel de gallina solo por el toque y un escalofrío obvio recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia.

Por el rabillo del ojo Quinn vio a James sonriendo y no podía dejar de replicar, "¿Qué pasa si Charlie no quiere que ella juegue limpio?"

Rachel se rió entre dientes y se levanto en punta de pies para que sus labios rozaran la oreja de Quinn. "Las esposas son apenas los accesorios por primera vez," ella murmuro contra la oreja de la rubia, dejando a propósito que su aliento disminuyera sobre su piel sensible. "Pero tal vez si eres una buena chica, más tarde..."

James observó el cambio en la expresión de Quinn desde lo juguetón a quedar completamente avergonzada y no pudo contener su risa incluso si él lo hubiera querido. Cosa que no hizo. "Dios mío, Rachel. ¿Qué le acabas de decir?" -preguntó cuando él se acercó a tocar la mejilla sonrojada de Quinn, necesitando ver si se sentía tan caliente como parecía.

Y lo era.

Rachel sonrió y rozó sus labios con el oído de Quinn y murmuro algo en voz baja antes de volver a su estatura regular y se giraba hacia el director. "Simplemente señalé que, iba a ser divertido, utilizar..."

Una pálida mano salió disparada para cubrir sus labios antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase lo que ocasiono que James riera aún más fuerte, a Quinn sonrojarse aún más furiosamente, y que Rachel se burlara con la punta de su lengua sobre el centro de la palma de la rubia provocando otro estremecimiento en la mujer más alta y la risa aún más estridente de su director.

Teniendo suficiente, Quinn apartó la mano de la boca de Rachel, y la limpió en los pantalones. "Cuando ustedes terminen, voy a estar en el set esperándolos para ir a trabajar", dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía rápidamente hacia el set.

"Esa tormentosa salida necesita un poco de trabajo", Rachel observó en silencio mientras miraba a Quinn caminar lejos de ellos, pensando que el corte de los pantalones de la rubia hacían que su trasero se viera aún más delicioso de lo que normalmente lo hacía.

James se echó a reír. "Sí, eso fue bastante débil."

"Voy a trabajar con ella sobre eso", dijo Rachel con un guiño antes de que quitara su vista de Quinn. Estaba bastante segura de que la rubia había estado jugando, pero las cosas entre ellas eran bastante nuevas y quería asegurarse de que no había sobrepasado algunos de los límites de la otra mujer.

"Rachel", la voz de James se lo impidió.

"¿Sí?"

James sonrió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de atrás mientras miraba a la pequeña mujer que no sólo había rescatado su película, sino que probablemente lo hacía mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado No sólo por su actuación, que era fenomenal, sino porque cuando ella y Quinn estaban juntas en la pantalla, hacían un clic. Fue una química que no podía ser obligada o simulada, y nunca había sido más feliz por el cambio de personal tan colosal que había sucedido antes de que el rodaje comenzara. "Ella acaba de jugar contigo. Y, por si sirve de algo, yo las apoyo."

Rachel se sonrojó y giro la cabeza hacia el director. «Gracias, James. Eso significa mucho para mí. Y para Quinn, estoy segura. Entonces, ¿quieres tensión sexual absoluta, sí?"

James asintió con la cabeza.

"Veme conseguir eso de ella", dijo Rachel con una sonrisa descarada cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia el set e hizo su mejor entrada de diva hacia Quinn que, por lo que vio James, parecía apreciar la influencia adicional que la morena estaba poniendo en sus caderas.

"Pobre Quinn," James se rió entre dientes mientras se volvía de nuevo a los camarógrafos que acababan de regresar de su almuerzo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó uno de ellos.

James sacudió la cabeza y agitó una mano hacia el set donde Rachel y Quinn se acomodaban a sí mismas en un cómodo sofá de color crema que daba a una pequeña mesa de café que sostenía dos copas de vino llenos de jugo de uva. Un agua embotellada apareció delante de su cara y sonrió mientras le agradecía a su amigo.

"Que te tiene de buen humor?" Chase preguntó, cuando cerraba su propia botella.

"Charlie está a punto de ponerse nerviosa," se rió James.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en los labios del escritor cuando se giro para mirar a las principales damas de la pelicula. "¿Qué les has dicho?"

"Tensión sexual absoluta."

Chase se rió. "Sí, pobre Quinn."

James asintió y dio una palmada en la espalda de Chase cuando gritó, "ESCENA 58, tome 1. Y, acción!"

Vio que, en el estudio, Quinn y Rachel se echaron hacia atrás en el sofá, cada una de ellas con una copa medio llena en la mano. Rachel se había colocado a sí misma lo suficientemente cerca de Quinn para estar en el espacio personal de la rubia y Quinn había correspondido girando ligeramente, de modo que sus piernas se tocaban y fue capaz de colocar su brazo derecho sobre el respaldo del sofá y miraba directamente a su compañera. La escena que estaban grabando, estaba llena de persistentes toques y ardientes miradas, y, mientras observaba el monitor, tenía que admitir que no sólo estaban las dos mujeres listas para hacerla en la primera toma, sino que Rachel también estaba haciendo un maldito gran trabajo haciendo irritar a Quinn.

Casi tan bueno como el que Quinn estaba haciendo con la morena.

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras grababan a través de la más larga sección de diálogo, los ojos de ambas mujeres estaban enfocados en la otra mientras hablaban, aparentemente ajenas al mundo que les rodeaba. Ambas tenían una mirada de deseo en sus ojos que él sabía que no era falsa, y eso fue lo que hizo que la escena fuera lo mejor de lo mejor. Nunca había empujado a actores en lo que se denomina 'Showmance' pero tenía que admitir que él podía ver las ventajas.

La escena estaba terminando, Quinn y Rachel realizaron a la perfección las miradas calientes y toques evidentes, su coqueteo anterior fue sustituido por el deseo absoluto. Y entonces era todo, con un poco de simetría que sabía que Chase especialmente había querido incluir en su guion.

Quinn se acercó y tomó la copa de Rachel de sus manos, y se giro para dejarla en la mesa de café.

"Charlie?" Preguntó Rachel.

Quinn sonrió suavemente y se dirigió a la morena. "Hayden," dijo ella, su voz era baja y suave mientras se inclinaba hacia la mujer a su lado. "Te quiero."

Los ojos de Rachel se lanzaron al suelo por un momento antes de mirar de nuevo a la rubia. Se humedeció los labios y asintió ligeramente mientras decía: "Entonces tómame."

En el propio set, Quinn sabía que James debería estar diciendo 'CORTE' de un momento a otro, pero ya que la orden no llegó, pensó que quería que terminaran de actuar la escena. Y ella realmente no tenía ningún problema con eso. Nunca había sido una de las que realizaba demostraciones públicas de afecto, escenas como ésta siempre habían sido un poco incómodas para ella de actuar antes, pero ahora, con Rachel que la miraba con esos ojos oscuros, no le importaba que hubiera un montón de gente mirando.

"¿Estás segura?," Quinn improviso, arqueando una ceja inquisitivamente mientras se inclinaba tan cerca que sus frentes se tocaron y su nariz estaba rosando suavemente la de la morena.

Rachel tragó saliva y asintió. "Sí". Su consentimiento no fue más que un respiro, pero con los micrófonos escondidos no iban a tener ningún problema en grabarlo.

"Eres tan hermosa," Quinn murmuró mientras cerraba la distancia final, que las separaba y capturaba los labios de Rachel en un beso que era persistente y dulce, y lleno de promesa.

Y, por supuesto, ese fue el momento en que James recordaba hacer su maldito trabajo. "Y CORTE!"

Quinn sonrió en el beso, pero se aferró a ella durante unos instantes más antes de que se apartara. "Estuviste muy bien allí, Rach."

"Igual que tu", dijo Rachel con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso fugaz a la rubia en los labios.

James se aclaró la garganta mientras se acercaba a sus actrices, rompiendo efectivamente su pequeña burbuja. "Muy bien hecho, las dos."

Rachel sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia Quinn. "¿Fue esa una tensión sexual suficiente para ti?"

"¿Has perdido la pista del guión?" Quinn bromeó mientras pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rachel y tiró de la morena hacia ella."¿Te das cuenta de que no estamos aquí simplemente para dar una muestra gratis de chica con chica para ti y el resto del equipo."

James rió y negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la mesa de café. "Q, sabes que, aunque puedo apreciar la belleza de lo que ambas comparten y están llevando a cabo en la pantalla, eso no es exactamente lo mío. Y no, no me perdí en el guión, pero me gusta la ternura que tienes cuando se trata de Rachel y yo quería ver hacia donde dirigías esto después del punto de parada obvia".

Sabiendo que no iba a ganar la discusión, y traviesa como era, Quinn rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. "Bien, entonces puedes encontrar al idiota que puso Manischewitz en las copas de vino y le das una patada en el culo? Esa cosa es horrible!"

Rachel se rió y asintió de acuerdo. "Es un sabor raro."

"Creo que el idiota fue Chase," James susurró con complicidad. "Y, puesto a que parece que la travesuras han comenzado, lo único que pido es que no destruyas la propiedad del estudio. Otra vez."

"Que el fuego no fue mi culpa", dijo Quinn automáticamente.

Rachel miró al director de Quinn y le preguntó: "¿Fuego?"

"Sólo uno pequeño", dijo Quinn.

James sacudió la cabeza. "No fue de ninguna manera uno pequeño, y fue totalmente tu culpa."

"Se suponía que eran pequeños cohetes", argumentó Quinn. "¿Cómo iba yo a saber que ellos eran del tipo spinny-sparky-shooty de los fuegos artificiales?"

"Fuegos artificiales?" Rachel siguió.

James ignoró a la morena obviamente confundida cuando él se rió de Quinn. "No lo sé, tal vez porque no tenían forma de cerezas? No importa el hecho de que los fuegos artificiales son cilíndricos?"

Quinn frunció el ceño. "Las bombas de cereza estaban realmente formadas como cerezas? Bueno, lo que sea. Se lo merecía de todos modos."

"¿Quién?" Rachel preguntó mientras trataba de seguir el partido de ping-pong de la conversación que estaba ocurriendo delante de ella.

"Tal vez", James estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero aún así, uno de esos fuegos artificiales spinny-sparky-shooty, como tú los llama, aterrizó al lado del tanque de propano que se coloco al lado del camping y exploto!"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Rachel.

Quinn se rió y abrió la mano libre en el aire. "Una vez más, no es mi culpa! Eso fue todo por el idiota que olvidó de traer un tanque de mentira y coloco uno real que **_estaba lleno _**en su lugar. "

"¡Está bien!" Rachel gritó, agitando sus manos en frente de sí misma para que su izquierda acabara en el pecho de Quinn y su derecha delante de la cara de James.

Quinn sonrió y cuidadosamente tomo la mano de Rachel de su pecho. "Sí, querida?"

Rachel se sonrojó por donde su mano se había posado, pero se las arregló para mirarse apropiadamente confundida y molesta. "Voy a pasar por alto el hecho de que los cohetes son ilegales por el momento y no preguntar sobre cómo llegaste a poseerlos"

"Utilería", dijo Quinn rápidamente.

Rachel rodó los ojos. "Lo que sea. ¿De verdad volaste un campamento?"

Quinn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Pero fue sólo uno pequeño."

"Ella está diciendo la verdad acerca de eso", dijo James. "Fue un pequeño campamento."

Rachel negó con la cabeza y murmuró. "Sólo uno pequeño. Claro, quiero decir, no es un gran problema si sólo volaste un pequeño campamento."

James se echó a reír. "Correcto señoritas, esto es de lo más divertido, pero tenemos una película que grabar. Así que, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo desde el principio, quiero probar un par de diferentes ángulos de cámara."

"Usted es el jefe", dijo Quinn. "Coloca algo más en estas copas, ¿sí?."

"Un jugo de uva real, trayendo", James respondió mientras se ponía de pie y llamaba a un jefe de utilería. "Sustituye el jugo de estas copas con adecuado jugo de uva, que no sea Manischewitz", dijo mientras le entregaba al hombre las copas. "¿Algo más?" -preguntó a Quinn y a Rachel.

Rachel sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No se me ocurre nada."

"Bueno. Entonces vamos hacerlo de nuevo tan pronto como traigan las copas de nuevo."

"¿Vas a "cortar" cuando corresponda en esta ocasión?" Preguntó Quinn.

James se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Habrá que esperar y ver, supongo," dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la cámara.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenece**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Luces fluorescentes zumbaban suavemente mientras se escuchaban susurros de conversaciones, las similitudes de los sonidos se mezclaban y eran producidos por los actores que se encontraban cansados, golpeados, y los de producción estaban igual en un estado próximo de coma. Quinn miró su reloj y gruñó cuando vio que ya eran bien pasadas de las nueve. Ellas habían estado grabando la misma escena durante más de dos horas, ahora, que, en cualquier otro set hubiera sido normal, pero Rachel y ella habían realizado sus escenas en la primera toma y terminaron con las tomas de ángulo suplentes por la cuarta. Perdió la cuenta después de realizar la veinte, pero estaba bastante segura de que por lo menos iban por la treinta y, por la forma en que James estaba agitando sus manos y sus pies pisaban fuerte, era obvio que todavía tenían un largo camino por recorrer.

Quinn suspiró mientras miraba a James, que estaba haciendo algo que parecía el baile del pollo, y luego a Rachel. La morena había decidido aprovechar el descanso en la filmación para acostarse en la mesa de la cocina - la escena que estaban rodando ahora tenía lugar en la cocina de Charlie - y ella se preguntó vagamente si había espacio suficiente allí para ella también. Trece horas más en el set hacían que fuera un angustioso largo día.

Estaba exhausta.

La tarde había comenzado bastante bien, porque salir con una mujer ridículamente sexy siempre era una gran manera de "trabajar", pero después de haber realizado la escena del sofá James decidió que también quería aprovechar al reparto y al equipo realizando dos escenas mas de las chicas aunque estas hubieran estado previstas para el viernes. Por supuesto, esto significaba que todavía tenían que pasar a través de las escenas que se habían programado para el día antes de comenzar aquellas. Esto era un caso de malas y buenas noticias. Las malas noticias es que tenían que trabajar hasta tarde. La buena noticia es que, si alguna vez se las arreglaban para que esta escena final fuera del agrado de James, estaban teniendo un fin de semana de tres días.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más?" Rachel murmuró mientras rodaba sobre su espalda y doblaba su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos para bloquear la luz.

"Me gustaría saberlo, cariño," Quinn respondió cuando decidió cortar el espacio que las separaba, y doblando la parte superior de su cuerpo en el mostrador coloco su cabeza en el estómago de Rachel. Suspiró con satisfacción mientras los dedos de la morena empezaron lentamente a peinar su cabello, sus uñas arañaban ligeramente su cuero cabelludo. Si Rachel seguía así, se iba a quedar dormida en menos de un minuto.

"¿Tienes el poder de hacer que nunca trate de hacer muchas escenas así en un día?" Rachel se quejó mientras envolvía su mano alrededor de la base del cuello de Quinn y comenzaba a masajearlo suavemente.

Quinn gruñó. "Lo desearía. Podemos bromear entre nosotros y ser amigos y todo, pero cuando se llega a esto, él es el jefe en estas cosas."

"Estoy cansada", dijo Rachel a través de un bostezo.

"No empieces a bostezar encima de mí, Berry."

Rachel sonrió y volvió a recorrer sus dedos por el cabello de Quinn. "¿Por qué?"

Quinn rodó los ojos mientras bostezaba. "Debido a que es contagioso, demonios".

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?" James preguntó mientras se acercaba a la pareja, obviamente cansada. "¿Creen que pueden realizar un par de tomas más?"

"Tal vez," Quinn gruñó mientras se obligaba a sí misma a alejarse de Rachel. "Que es lo que estamos probando en este momento?" -preguntó mientras tomaba las manos de Rachel y colocaba a la morena en una posición sentada.

James se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros mientras observaba como Rachel guiaba a Quinn entre sus piernas para que la rubia quedara apoyada en el borde de la encimera. "¿La verdad? No lo sé. Ustedes han estado grabando todo lo que necesitaba pero hay algo que no me parece bien."

Quinn asintió pensativa, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de los brazos de Rachel que estaban sobre sus hombros y ahora colgaban sobre su pecho, mientras pensaba en lo que estaba diciendo. La escena que estaban grabando era la del día después, la que seguiría a la escena de amor inicial de sus personajes. Cuando había leído esta escena en particular en el guión, había pensado que era un poco desigual, pero no sabía qué decir. Como estaba escrito, era incómodo, torpe y lo habían hecho en cada toma.

"¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?" Rachel intervino.

James asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto."

Rachel apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Quinn y miró con confianza hacia el director. Ella sabía lo que estaba mal - sólo esperaba que no fuera a pasar sobre los dedos de los escritores. "No creo que Charlie y Hayden deberían de estar cerradas alrededor de la otra. Es verdad, su relación cambió rápidamente, de compañeras que se detestaban entre si, a ser amantes. Pero, como está escrito, tanto Charlie y Hayden son dueñas de sus acciones, ambas son mujeres seguras de sí mismas y que saben lo que estaban haciendo".

Al ver hacia donde iba Rachel, Quinn asintió en acuerdo. "Correcto, como en la escena anterior, Hayden estaba como, 'tómame» -, pero ahora ella es tímida? Eso no encaja. Ella pasó la noche, lo que significa que estaba lo suficientemente cómoda con lo que había ocurrido entre ellas para no levantarse y salir tan pronto como terminaron de tener relaciones sexuales. Si ellas estaban lo suficientemente cómodas para dormir juntas, literalmente, dormir, entonces las cosas no deberían de ser raras a la mañana siguiente".

"Exactamente", coincidió Rachel. "Titubeantes? Claro. Es una gran cosa, saltar a la cama con alguien con quien trabajas, pero ellas están caminando alrededor de la otra como si lo hicieran sobre cáscaras de huevos y eso es como un poco o demasiado extremista. Si entiendes lo que estoy diciendo."

"Si, ustedes están proponiendo un cambio en el guión, vamos a tener que dejar de lado esta escena y decirle a Chase que la reescriba", dijo James.

"Bien", coincidió Quinn. "Sin embargo, creo que el diálogo en sí está bien, el ambiente es sólo lo que tiene que cambiar."

"Déjanos intentarlo de otra manera – nuestra manera - y, si no funciona, entonces ustedes pueden volver a como estaba antes escrito", sugirió Rachel.

James se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras miraba a Quinn, quien estaba sonriendo y asintiendo con aprobación, luego a Rachel que estaba nerviosa, más probablemente porque tenía miedo de que se hubiera excedido en sus límites. "Muy bien. Ya que a mi manera me hace sentir deprimido e insatisfecho, ustedes hagan lo que quieran con esto."

"Eso es lo que ella dijo", Quinn expresó en broma mientras se daba la vuelta y ayudaba a Rachel a bajar del mostrador.

"Har har", murmuro James arrastrando las palabras. "Entonces para poder tener a las cámaras donde tienen que estar, ¿cómo van a desarrollar esto?"

Quinn frunció los labios y estudió el set. "Que tengan toda la zona de la cocina cubierta y vamos a improvisar."

Rachel observó a James asentir y caminar fuera del set y volvió su atención a Quinn, que estaba mirando todo el estudio especulativamente."¿Alguna idea?" preguntó ella.

"No lo sé. Tu?"

Rachel se humedeció los labios y asintió. "Si. Comienzas con el pote del café, tal vez actuando como si estuvieras vertiendo una taza o algo y voy a llegar de un lado."

"Está bien. ¿Y cómo quieres actuar con esto?"

"Tienes que preguntar?" Rachel bromeó. "Cálida. Juguetona. Un poco precavida, pero nada de lo que hacíamos antes".

Quinn corrió a través de las líneas del diálogo en su cabeza y sonrió al ver lo que la morena estaba diciendo. "Entendido".

"LISTAS?" James llamó.

Rachel hizo un gesto en dirección al director y sonrió a Quinn. "Vamos a hacer esto para que podamos salir de aquí."

"Leíste mi mente," señalo Quinn estando de acuerdo, mientras se alejaba de la morena para tomar su puesto al frente de la cafetera.

Rachel rodó los ojos y se alejó del grupo de pie fuera de la cámara hasta que le llegara la hora de aparecer. Se frotó las manos sobre los muslos de sus pantalones cuando James 'gritó, "acción", y cambio a su expresión de indiferencia al entrar en la escena.

Quinn oyó los tacones de Rachel hacer clic en el suelo de la cocina y sonrió mientras dejaba la jarra en posición. "¿Encontraste las toallas y todo está bien?" -preguntó mientras se giraba hacia la morena.

"Lo hice", dijo Rachel mientras extendía la mano y tomaba la taza de café de las manos de Quinn. "Gracias por prestarme una camisa."

Quinn rodó los ojos y se giro para tomar una nueva taza de café, que estaba realmente caliente y olía delicioso. "No es un problema", dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida celestial. Tenia que encontrar a quien coloco la máquina de café en el set durante la grabación que estaba llena y besarla.

Imitando las acciones de la rubia, Rachel le dio un sorbo a su café. "Entonces..."

"Sí, entonces", dijo Quinn vacilante mientras apreciaba a la morena por encima del borde de su taza de café.

Rachel se mordió el labio mientras estudiaba evidentemente el nerviosismo de la rubia. "Tuve un buen tiempo", dijo en voz baja mientras daba un pequeño paso hacia adelante en el espacio personal de Quinn.

Quinn sonrió y dejó que sus hombros se relajaran. "Yo también." Sus palabras eran tranquilas y vacilantes aún, pero ese toque de incomodidad con el que James había estado tratando durante más temprano se había ido.

Rachel pasó la taza de café que sostenía en su mano derecha hacia su izquierda para colocar su cabello detrás de la oreja. "¿Estamos bien?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos se suavizaron mientras miraba a Rachel, pensando en ese momento saltar la línea de diálogo que habría tenido que decir, "_Sí, claro"._ Las palabras eran sencillas, pero ¿por qué utilizar palabras cuando una mirada dice mucho más?

Rachel sonrió cuando comprendió inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo Quinn. No estaba segura de cómo James o el grupo iba a reaccionar a su descaradamente ignorancia hacia el guión - a pesar de que tenía la sensación de que al director no le importaría tanto como al escritor. "Y en el trabajo?" -preguntó, extendiendo la mano para meter el cabello de la rubia detrás de su oreja, dejando su toque quedarse por un momento antes de alejarse.

Quinn se encogió de hombros y se giro para colocar su taza de café en el mostrador detrás de ella. "No podemos hacer esto en el trabajo."

"Beber café?" Rachel bromeó, haciendo su propia improvisación.

Quinn sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la taza de las manos de la morena y la puso de nuevo en el mostrador. "Creo que el café está bien."

"Lo sé," dijo Rachel arrastrando las palabras mientras pasaba los brazos sobre los hombros de Quinn. "Quieres decir que no podemos estar juntas."

"Estamos juntas?" Quinn enarcó una ceja inquisitivamente hacia la morena.

"No seas listilla", replicó Rachel cuando dio un paso más para que sus cuerpos estuvieran a menos centímetros de distancia. "Sabes lo que quiero decir."

"Lo sé" Quinn aceptó suavemente. "¿Estás bien con eso?" -preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las caderas de Rachel.

Rachel se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada, su cuerpo decía muy claramente que no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción.

"Hey," murmuró Quinn. "Mírame, Hayden."

"Hmm?"

Quinn sonrió de manera tranquilizadora cuando la mirada de Rachel encontró la de ella y bajó la cabeza para que sus frentes se presionaran suavemente juntas. "Sé que esto es nuevo..."

Rachel suspiró mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn. "Creo que esto, tú, vale la pena. Solo odio esconderlo."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "Entiendo. Pero creo que lo que hay entre nosotras vale la pena también".

"No vamos a ser capaces de trabajar juntas una vez que el capitán se entere", dijo Rachel.

"Lo sé. ¿Pero por qué no mantenemos esto para nosotras mismas un tiempo?."

"Ahora, ¿quién está haciendo caso omiso del protocolo?" Rachel bromeó, haciendo un poco más de improvisación. En este punto, habían cambiado más de la mitad de la escena, un poco más no iba a doler.

Quinn sonrió y besó a la morena rápidamente mientras la seguía fuera del guión. "Qué puedo decir, creo que me estás contagiando."

Rachel se rió y se apoyó en el cuerpo de la rubia. "Si eso nos mantiene involucradas, sí."

"Eso fue malo," Quinn gruñó mientras envolvía sus brazos completamente alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la morena y la atrajo hacia ella.

"Te gustó".

Quinn asintió y apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de la morena. "Lo hizo. Varias veces".

Rachel se echó a reír. "Ahora, ¿quién está haciendo malas insinuaciones?"

"Yo lo hago", dijo Quinn arrastrando las palabras mientras apretaba fuertemente a Rachel. "Pero te encanta."

"Si tu lo dices," replicó Rachel. "Charlie?"

"Hmm?"

"También me gusto mucho," murmuró Rachel.

Quinn sonrió y besó a Rachel tiernamente, manteniendo el contacto, succionando su labio inferior, trayéndolo hacia afuera antes de que se echara hacia atrás y le susurrara: "Lo sé."

"Y CORTE!"

Quinn suspiró y apoyó su mejilla contra la sien de Rachel mientras observaba a James caminando hacia ellas con Chase pisándole los talones."¿Qué piensas de eso?" –le preguntó a la morena con suavidad.

"Me gusto mucho," Rachel respondió en voz baja mientras a regañadientes y obligada se alejaba de Quinn y se paraba a su lado, mirando hacia James, quien estaba sonriendo, y a Chase, que parecía un poco irritado, pero también tenía una leve sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Quinn, mordiendo la bala.

James se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de las mujeres, y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros. "Me ha gustado mucho. Creo que eso fue lo que nos faltaba".

"Así que estuvimos bien?" Quinn preguntó mientras envolvía su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Rachel.

James asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que sí, voy a echarle un vistazo a esto más tarde y verlo, pero ya es tarde y ustedes chicas han tenido un buen día -. Vamos a dejarlo todo por esta noche."

"¿Quieres que volvamos mañana?" Preguntó Quinn.

James sacudió la cabeza. "Nah. Les dije que si grabábamos estas escenas adicionales ustedes podrían tener un fin de semana de tres días, así que eso es lo que haremos. Tenemos en realidad más de lo previsto en general, hasta el momento, de todos modos, por lo que sólo voy hacer las escenas que estaban programadas para mañana con algunos de los otros actores y pueden tenerlo. Han trabajado duro, y estoy seguro de que Rachel necesita algún tiempo para aprender sus líneas para la próxima semana".

Rachel sonrió. "Gracias."

"No, muchas gracias a ti por venir y conseguir lo hecho durante la preparación desde cero", dijo James con sinceridad. "Sinceramente, Rachel, has sido un regalo del cielo absolutamente."

"Secundo eso," Quinn murmuró con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Rachel junto a ella

Rachel se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. "Aún así, yo agradezco la oportunidad que me han dado para trabajar en esta película."

James sonrió. "Bueno, sí. Ya basta de esta mierda de aprecio mutuo. Vamos a salir de aquí."

"Yay!" Quinn empezó a aplaudir, haciendo reír de todo el mundo. "Rach, vamos. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha antes de que cambie de opinión," se burlo en susurró.

"Cállate, Fabray," rió James. "Bellas damas las veré el lunes por la mañana. Y, Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Mantente alejada de los paparazzi." James le dio un guiño.

"¿Por qué está todo el mundo diciéndome eso hoy?" Quinn respondió con fingida exasperación.

"No tengo idea", dijo Rachel, sonriendo mientras envolvía su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de la rubia. "Porque yo soy la única que los llama."

"Ves, ella tiene la culpa", se rió Quinn.

James rodó los ojos y movió las manos hacia las dos mujeres, espantándolas. "Váyanse".

"Idas", Quinn aceptó cuando soltó su agarre de la cintura de la morena y la cogió de la mano. "Vamos, Rach. Dejaré que tú me invites a cenar."

"Oh, lo harás, ¿no?" Rachel se rió mientras dejaba que Quinn la llevara fuera del set.

Quinn se rió y negó con la cabeza. "Vamos, Berry. Me muero de hambre."

+ + + / + + + \ + + +

Los ojos de Rachel disimuladamente escaneaban el exuberante jardín que rodeaba su casa alquilada mientras abría la puerta, tratando de ver si habían tenido la suerte de evitar a los paparazzi que las habían estado siguiendo. Habían estado un poco sorprendidas de que no sólo había sido solo un hombre con una cámara esperándolas fuera del estudio, cuando por fin había dejado, pero esperaba que eso significara que Quinn y ella no eran lo bastante popular como para justificar una multitud similar siguiéndolas a donde quiera que fueran. Había estado en el negocio el tiempo suficiente, sin embargo, para saber que una vez que la imagen tuviera suficiente éxito los haría subir la apuesta para tener nuevas fotos de ella y Quinn juntas. No le importaba si estaba vinculada a Quinn en los tabloides, pero había esperado tener un poco más de tiempo para mantener lo que hay entre ellas sólo entre ellas antes de convertirse en una clase de alimento para el consumo público. Esperaba que el hecho de que Quinn y ella regresaran al hotel en coches diferentes a través de diferentes rutas mantuvieran a los paparazzi lejos poco más.

"Su pedido", el chico de las entregas, el hombre, en realidad, dijo, mientras sostenía una bolsa de plástico blanca llena de comida.

"Gracias," dijo Rachel mientras tomaba la bolsa y se la daba a Quinn que desaparecía de nuevo en la sala de estar para empezar a preparar todo.

"Firme aquí", dijo el hombre, sosteniendo un pequeño portapapeles con un recibo de la tarjeta de crédito en él.

Rachel escribió su nombre en el recibo y se lo devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta y se girara hacia Quinn, que estaba inclinada en el sofá y ya tenía la boca llena de salteado de verduras.

"¿Bueno?" Rachel preguntó mientras cruzaba el pequeño espacio que las separaba y se sentaba al lado de la rubia en el sofá.

"Increíble", murmuró Quinn. "Ten", dijo mientras empujaba la caja hacia la morena.

"Gracias." Rachel cogió uno de los tenedores de plástico que habían incluido en la bolsa de comida y apuñaló la comida en la caja de cartón, con el estómago gruñendo en voz alta mientras pinchaba un trozo de brócoli hacia el final de su tenedor. "Bueno, esto es muy bueno", se quejó mientras masticaba.

"Te lo dije," Quinn murmuró mientras abría otra caja, ésta contenía el tofu al curry que ella amaba.

"Sí, sí", Rachel tarareaba mientras se inclinaba sobre el regazo de Quinn para apuñalar el curry. "Estoy agotada".

"Ha sido un día largo", coincidió Quinn. "Me gustó la forma en que la última escena terminó. Tenías razón en lo que pensabas que debió ser."

"Tu pensaste lo mismo", sostuvo Rachel mientras empujaba su tenedor hacia el centro de su caja y cogió la botella de agua que Quinn ya había abierto para ella. "Simplemente no me parece justo para ellas que estén tan alejadas, cuando todo lo que las conduce realmente es porque tuvieron sexo en un ambiente ideal. ¿Crees que Chase estaba enojado por los cambios?"

Quinn rodó los ojos y terminó de masticar antes de contestar. "Probablemente no. Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo manteniendo el diálogo de los personaje de Hayden y Charlie - y los escritores están acostumbrados a que los actores tengan sus modos de trabajo. En todo caso, parecía feliz de que le estuviéramos haciendo justicia a sus personajes".

"Es un poco difícil no hacerlo", Rachel murmuró mientras dejaba su agua y empezaba a comer de nuevo. En realidad, no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que comenzó a comer.

"¿Por qué? Porque su historia es, en cierto modo, nuestra historia?"

"Exactamente". Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

Quinn asintió mientras volvía su atención a la comida. Comieron en silencio y, cuando ambas estaban llenas, limpiaron la poca basura que había. Quinn tomó las bolsas llevándolas a la cocina y las dejó caer en la papelera y cuando regresó a la sala, sonrió al ver a Rachel encorvada en su asiento, con el cabello esparcido en el cojín del respaldo del sofá. Los ojos de la morena estaban cerrados y aunque odiaba molestarla tenía que saber que era lo que quería hacer para el fin de semana.

"Hey, Rach?" -preguntó ella reclamando su lugar en el sofá.

"Hmm?" Rachel respondió mientras se volvía hacia la rubia y abría los ojos. "¿Qué pasa?"

Quinn pasó los dedos tiernamente sobre la frente de Rachel. "Ya es tarde y las dos estamos cansadas, ¿quieres que te deje mi dirección y las indicaciones para que puedas llegar mañana a mi casa cuando estés lista - o quieres que venga y te recoja?"

Rachel frunció el ceño. "Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche y podremos imaginar el resto cuando despertemos?."

Quinn sonrió ya que le gustaba mucho la idea de no alejarse del lado de Rachel por la noche. Durante el año pasado, se había acostumbrado a estar sola, y hasta había disfrutado sus caminos solitarios, pero desde que la morena apareció de nuevo en su vida se encontró anhelando la compañía de la mujer y temiendo regresar a su casa sola. "¿Estás segura de que esto no es demasiado rápido para ti?" -preguntó ella.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa a la rubia y sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy segura. Te advierto que ahora estoy demasiado cansada para hacer algo más que dormir esta noche, pero nada me gustaría más que dormir en tus brazos, si estás bien con eso."

"Estoy más que bien con esa idea," Quinn murmuró mientras se inclinaba y besaba a Rachel. "¿Tienes algo que puedo usar para dormir?"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y besó de nuevo a Quinn antes de colocarse de pie. "Debo tener algo por ahí" dijo mientras sostenía sus manos para ayudar a levantar a la rubia del sofá.

Quinn se acercó y dejó a Rachel para que tirara de ella. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, tomó los pantalones cortos y la camisa que Rachel le entregó, y las arrojó sobre la cama mientras comenzaba a cambiarse. Sonrió mientras veía a Rachel hacer lo mismo, con los ojos desviándose hacia la cama y apresurándose para cambiarse.

Fue un poco extraño, tenían esta evidente falta de modestia que era de alguna manera al mismo tiempo tímida, pero cuando se deslizó bajo el edredón y observó a Rachel hacer lo mismo, todos esos pensamos desaparecieron. Estaba en la cama con Rachel Berry. Gimió suavemente mientras el colchón se movía debajo de ella, hundiéndose y aumentando a medida que Rachel se acercaba más, y cuando el cuerpo de la morena se moldeo al suyo, sus ojos se cerraron con gusto. La pierna derecha de Rachel se deslizó sobre su piel, con un suave y sensual deslizamiento para mantenerlas juntas y la morena se inclinó y la besó suave y dulcemente, con la cantidad justa de presión y con su lengua que calentó su corazón y liquido su alma.

Fue el beso de buenas noches más perfecto que Quinn jamás había recibido.

"Buenas noches, Quinn," Rachel murmuró mientras se alejaba.

Quinn sonrió. "Buenas noches, Rachel", murmuro cuando cabeza de la morena estuvo sobre su pecho. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer más pequeña y suspiró al sentir la pierna derecha de Rachel deslizarse entre las suyas. "Dulces sueños".

* * *

**...**

**¿Qué ocurrirá a la mañana siguiente? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenece**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Rachel se despertó lentamente de un sueño profundo a la mañana siguiente. Una sonrisa de gozo apareció en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba en la misma posición en la que se había quedado dormida, su cuerpo estaba cubriendo el de Quinn y su cabeza descansaba cómodamente en el pecho de la rubia. Suspiró con satisfacción mientras se empujaba a sí misma un poco más cerca de Quinn, amaba la manera en que las curvas de la rubia encajan con las suyas. Era sin duda una nueva experiencia, el despertar envuelta alrededor de la otra mujer, pero al igual que su primer beso de hace un par de días, tenía un sentido abrumador que la dejó preguntándose por qué demonios no se había dado cuenta de esto antes.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para contener una risita cuando Quinn emitió un sonido suave en su sueño y levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver el rostro de la rubia. _Está sonriendo_, pensó mientras cuidadosamente se impulsaba más arriba sobre el cuerpo de la mujer dormida para poder mirarla mejor.

La frente de Quinn era suave, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente mientras dormía y Rachel pensó que parecía un ángel. Se veía tan tranquila e inocente, mucho más joven que cuando estaba despierta y el peso de sus años se instalaban sobre sus hombros. 

_Hermosa_. Rachel se acercó y suavemente trazó una la línea por la mandíbula de la rubia con su dedo. Sonrió cuando Quinn sonrió por el tacto, y no pudo resistirse a correr la yema de su dedo índice sobre el labio inferior de la rubia, deleitándose por su forma y suavidad, se detuvo en su movimiento para sentir el aire suave de la respiración de la mujer dormida alrededor de su dedo.

Movió su mano pasando lentamente su dedo por la garganta de Quinn, sonrió por la forma en que la cabeza de la rubia se giro hacia un lado, ofreciéndole más piel para tocar. Para degustarla. Para violarla. Se mordió el labio, negándose a sí misma esos pensamientos mientras observaba el viaje de su mano entre los pechos de Quinn, el peso ligero de la punta de su dedo tirando suavemente de la tela de la camisa de la rubia. Planto su mano sobre el estómago de Quinn, sintiendo el calor de su piel a través de la fina tela de la blusa, deleitándose por la forma en que su propia mano se movió cuando la rubia suspiró.

El contacto era pequeño, sólo era su mano en el estómago, pero, para Rachel, se sentía como si hubiera sido todo el mundo. Se sentía como si estuviera exactamente donde se suponía que debía estar. Se sentía como en casa. Acomodó parte de su peso en su codo y apoyó la cabeza contra su mano mientras miraba hacia el hermoso rostro de Quinn, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que esta impresionante criatura era suya. Suya para tenerla. Suya para sostenerla. El conocimiento fue poderoso y profundo, y sabía que era algo especial.

Quinn Fabray siempre había sido una belleza enigmática con su fachada de ser fría y con ese fuego reprimido que ardía lento bajo su superficie. Era fuerte. Incluso ahora, relajada y en reposo, sus músculos eran visibles. Pero la rubia era también emocionalmente fuerte. Haber pasado por lo todo lo que atravesó en la escuela secundaria y salir por otro lado con la cabeza bien en alto fue una verdadera hazaña. Haber hecho todo eso y todavía arreglárselas para convertirse en la maravillosa mujer con la que Rachel había pasado la semana, era asombroso.

Nunca antes Rachel había sentido algo así instantáneamente por alguien. No es que todo ocurrió necesariamente así de rápido ya que había estado teniendo sueños eróticos por años y eran protagonizados por la rubia, sin embargo. Se había sentido tan conectada a Quinn ridículamente tan rápido, que se encontró temiendo el día en que tendría que salir de California y volver a Nueva York. Quinn había sido de ella, en verdad de ella, porque ni siquiera habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas, y ya sabía que iba a vivir matándose sin su toque.

Sus sonrisas.

Sus besos.

Los ojos de Rachel se centraron en los labios de Quinn y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de probarlos de nuevo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que los había sentido contra los suyos. Se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los de Quinn, y no pudo contener el suspiro que se le escapó por esa suave caricia. Sí, eso fue sin duda lo que había extrañado. Esa dulzura. Esa suavidad. Esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago que la hacían sentir como si estuviera volando. Bajó la cabeza y besó a Quinn de nuevo, suavemente, con ternura, dispuesta a despertar a la rubia para que el beso fuera aceptado y devuelto. Mientras seguía besando a Quinn a conciencia, se preguntó ociosamente si esto era lo que los príncipes sentían en los cuentos de hadas. Volcar su corazón en el beso, esperando a que la mujer que amaba despertara y le correspondiera.

Todavía dormida, Quinn comenzó automáticamente a devolverle el beso a Rachel, sus labios se movían por voluntad propia para captar y percibir a la morena mientras era sacada de sus sueños al ver que la realidad era mucho mejor.

Esta vez Rachel realmente la estaba besando.

"Buenos días," Quinn murmuro, su era voz baja y áspera por el sueño, mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo el dobladillo de la camisa de Rachel para presionarla ligeramente contra su cálida y suave piel.

Rachel sonrió contra los labios de Quinn. "Buenos días, hermosa," susurró, su mano se deslizo hacia abajo sobre la cadera de Quinn cuando se sentó de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de la rubia.

Quinn gimió suavemente y levantó la barbilla lo suficiente para reclamar los labios de la morena en un beso profundo y lánguido. Sonrió por la manera en que Rachel gimió cuando comenzó a bromear con sus labios y con su lengua, su sonrisa fue cada vez más amplia, una vez que le concedió la entrada y fue capaz de profundizar el beso. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar cuando sus lenguas se acariciaron lentamente la una contra la otra, encendiendo un fuego familiarizado bajo cada una de sus caderas y que fue creciendo con cada pulsación de sus labios, con cada toque de sus dedos cautelosos sobre sus pieles calientes. Quinn gruñó cuando Rachel se movió encima de ella, haciendo que la pierna de la morena se deslizara entre las suyas, poniendo la cantidad justa de presión y de fricción que necesitaba.

"Jesús," Quinn gruñó cuando el muslo de Rachel se flexiono en contra de ella, haciendo que su deseo de hacer el amor con la morena iniciara una guerra con sus intenciones de tomar las cosas con calma.

"Hmm?" Rachel murmuro.

"Rach, si me sigues besando así," Quinn comenzó a explicar antes de ser interrumpida por otro largo beso.

"Me gusta besarte," Rachel murmuró mientras se alejaba.

Quinn se rió suavemente. "Me gusta besarte también, cariño. Pero yo no quiero que nos apresuremos si no estás preparada."

Rachel sonrió ante las palabras de la rubia. "No estamos apresurando nada", susurró mientras deliberadamente se balanceaba hacia Quinn, provocando un gemido silencioso en los labios de la rubia. "Te deseo, Quinn," murmuro cuando bajó la cabeza para reclamar sus labios.

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Quinn. Tenía que preguntar. Esto, Rachel, era muy importante para no hacerlo.

"Sí," respondió Rachel en voz baja, su sonrisa fue cada vez más amplia por el gemido que salió de los labios de Quinn y luego, antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, se encontró mirando a los oscuros ojos avellanados. "Whoa" se rió.

Quinn sonrió y besó a Rachel de manera tierna y juguetona, evadiendo la lengua de la morena cuando trató de profundizar el beso. "Rachel", susurró mientras presiono su cadera con la de la morena, apretando el muslo de la mujer más pequeña cuando reclamó sus labios en un lento, profundo y sin lugar a dudas serio beso. Gruñó cuando las manos de Rachel se deslizaron bajo la parte delantera de su camisa y llegaron a sus pechos y sacudió con más fuerza a la morena, que elaboro un suspiro febril sobre sus labios.

"Quinn", Rachel gimió cuando los labios de la rubia comenzaron a abrir un camino caliente sobre su mandíbula.

"Hmm?" Quinn murmuro al llegar al punto del pulso de Rachel y comenzó a succionarlo.

"Dios, tan bueno", murmuró Rachel.

Quinn sonrió y se sentó sobre sus talones, tirando de Rachel con ella para poder capaz de quitarle la camisa en un solo movimiento fluido. "Bella", susurró mientras tiraba del camisón blanco, sus ojos se dieron un festín ante la visión que tenía delante. Su imaginación no tenia nada en comparación a cómo eran en realidad los magníficos pechos de Rachel.

Rachel se sonrojó y ayudó a la rubia con su camiseta. Un gemido se escapo de sus labios mientras sus ojos recorrieron el torso desnudo de la ex animadora, su mirada era persistente en los senos erguidos y pezones rosados oscuros. Por fin comprendió por qué todos los hombres con los alguna vez había salido quedaban fascinados con ella. Porque ellos, ellos eran exquisitos. Se lamió los labios cuando paso sus manos sobre los hombros de Quinn y fueron hacia sus pechos, sus palmas de las manos se posaron en sus montículos perfectos causando que la respiración de la rubia se enganchara audiblemente. "Tú también."

Quinn presiono sobre la morena cuando sus pequeñas manos trabajaron en sus pechos, pellizcando y rondando sus pezones entre sus dedos sorprendentemente hábiles y la llevo de vuelta al colchón. Se mantuvo sobre sus brazos mientras se besaban, su largo cabello cayo a su alrededor como una cortina, bloqueando al resto del mundo, y se sumergían dentro de cada una. "Me dejas amarte?"-susurró entre besos.

Los ojos de Rachel giraron hacia atrás en su cabeza por la declaración entrecortada y su normalmente extenso vocabulario la abandono, dejándola sólo asintiendo con autorización, cuando la boca de Quinn comenzó a abrir una pista húmeda y caliente por la columna de su cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando mientras la recorría. Se vio obligada a liberar los pechos de Quinn cuando el cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a moverse por su cuenta y en lugar de eso enredó sus manos en las sabanas cuando esos suaves labios rozaron su pecho, deslizándose lentamente sobre la curva de su pecho.

Los ojos negros- marrones miraban con absoluta fascinación como su lengua rosada se extendía y pasaba para trazar un perímetro en su pezón. "Por favor", gimió cuando arqueó la espalda fuera del colchón, y le ofreció todo lo que ella era a la mujer flotando encima de ella.

Los ojos de Quinn se cerraron por la petición entrecortada de la morena y no perdió tiempo y envolvió sus labios alrededor de su protuberancia y succiono con avidez, arrancando un gemido suave de la garganta de Rachel que creció notablemente más fuerte cuando mordisqueó y capturo su pezón antes de calmarlo con su lengua. Levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de la morena y la miro a través de sus pestañas mientras se echo hacia atrás y soltó un ligero flujo constante de aire sobre la protuberancia hinchada.

Rachel gimió por la pérdida de la boca de Quinn sobre su pecho y el aire fresco en movimiento a través de su piel y obligándose a abrir los ojos levantó la cabeza de la almohada para mirar a los ojos avellanados llenos de humo. Se lamió los labios mientras observaba a Quinn sonreírle antes de tomar el otro pezón en su boca y succionarlo ligeramente.

"Mierda", gruñó, su cabeza cayo atrás en la almohada cuando la mano libre de la rubia le cubrió la mama recientemente abandonada y comenzó a masajear y a pellizcar el pezón ya erecto al mismo tiempo con cada succión, cada pellizco, y lamida que le fue entregada por esa sagaz boca.

Quinn sonrió por el arrebato y entrego una última succión forzada en el pezón que estaba en sus labios antes de moverse de nuevo para capturar los labios de Rachel en un caliente y pesado beso, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los lados de la morena, sus pulgares finalmente llegaron a la cintura de Rachel sobre los cortos pantalones de dormir. Tiró suavemente, pidiendo en silencio permiso mientras se mecía sobre el cuerpo de Rachel para que sus pezones rozaran entre sí en cada pasada.

"Sí," Rachel gimió en los labios de Quinn mientras levantaba sus caderas del colchón, lo que le permitió a la rubia deslizar los pantalones cortos de sus caderas y sus piernas hasta que fue capaz de echarlos fuera. Sus piernas se abrieron cuando la mano de Quinn rozo a lo largo de la parte interna de su muslo, y se quejó en voz alta cuando la rubia comenzó a frotar suavemente a través de la fina tela de sus bragas. Movió sus caderas contra la mano que estaba entre sus piernas y se mordió el labio. Más. Necesitaba más.

Quinn gruñó ante el calor que sintió que la estaba esperando detrás de la barrera de las bragas de Rachel y besó a la morena de forma hambrienta mientras deslizaba un dedo por un lado de la tela para tocar la fuente de deseo. "Baby", murmuro cuando pasó un dedo a través de los resbaladizos pliegues de la morena.

Rachel gimió mientras sus caderas se sacudieron contra los dedos de Quinn. "Fuera. Quítamelas."

Quinn pasó la lengua por sus labios y asintió con la cabeza, tirando de su mano para despojar rápidamente a Rachel de su último artículo de ropa. "Mierda" susurró, las bragas de Rachel cayeron descuidadamente de sus dedos mientras degustaba de la vista de la morena abierta ante ella.

Rachel se mordió el labio ante el hambre en la mirada de Quinn. "Deja que te vea."

La lengua de Quinn una vez más se apoderó de sus labios cuando accedió a la petición de la morena, tomo su ropa interior y los pantalones cortos de pijama prestados de sus caderas, empujándolos lentamente hasta que la gravedad se hizo cargo y cayeron al suelo. Los ojos castaños oscuros se clavaron en los avellanados cuando pateó la ropa a un lado, dejándose expuesta.

"Tú eres perfecta", susurró Rachel.

Quinn se sonrojó y miró fijamente a los ojos de Rachel cuando se sentó de nuevo en el colchón, sus manos se deslizaron por el exterior de las piernas de la morena. "Tú lo eres", respondió, sus palabras cayeron como suaves ondas sobre sus pliegues hinchados mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la parte interna del muslo de Rachel. Gimió suavemente mientras el aroma embriagador de la excitación de la morena se apoderó de ella, y mantuvo sus ojos oscuros cautivos mientras bajaba su boca lentamente para entregarle ese primer beso íntimo.

Rachel gimió con fuerza por el toque, sus ojos se cerraron por propia voluntad cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama. Había soñado con el toque de Quinn, con la sensación de la boca de la rubia sobre ella, pero ¡Dios mío esto hizo que el sueño fuera poco en comparación a la realidad. Por que esto? Esto era el paraíso.

Quinn rodeó el clítoris de la morena con su lengua una, dos, tres veces, pero ni una sola vez le entrego ese contacto directo que sabía que Rachel deseaba, abandonó el lugar para pasar su lengua a través de toda su longitud. Había soñado con hacer el amor con Rachel durante años y estaba decidida a tomarse su tiempo. Gimió ante el sabor del deseo de la morena mientras seguía lamiendo todo a su paso, presionando en ocasiones la punta de su lengua ligeramente contra la apertura de Rachel antes de pasar de vuelta al manojo de nervios que tanto deseaba. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, cubría el mismo camino. Arriba, casi, y luego dando vueltas y vueltas. Poco a poco, a veces suave, a veces con más fuerza, pero nunca llegaba a tocarla directamente.

No. Esto era demasiado especial como para correr.

Rachel merecía ser adorada.

"Por favor, bebé", Rachel soltó un gruñido mientras enroscaba la mano derecha en los cabellos de la rubia, tirando y tirando, tratando de guiar la boca de Quinn a donde la necesitaba mientras sus caderas cedían, en busca del contacto escurridizo que tanto anhelaba.

Quinn sonrió ante la necesidad de Rachel y se arrepintió, renuncio a sus bromas para envolver sus labios alrededor del clítoris de la morena. Succiono de nuevo ligeramente y bromeo con su lengua sobre la protuberancia, consiguiendo un largo y fuerte gemido de los labios de Rachel. Era profundo y primitivo, sonoro y hambriento, y Barbara seria malditamente condenada si ese no fue el sonido más hermoso que jamás había escuchado.

Necesitando escuchar más, Quinn comenzó a experimentar con su toque, el catalogo de los sonidos que se desprendieron de los labios de Rachel cuando chupaba aquí, paraba o lamia allá. Sus propios muslos se mancharon por el grito que se produjo de la garganta de Rachel cuando metió la lengua profundamente dentro de la morena, una y otra vez, rápido y lento, burlándose de ella con un ritmo irregular.

_Bueno,__ese fue_ el sonido más hermoso que jamás había escuchado.

Recordó ese y luego se puso a trabajar alternando caricias, lamidas y pellizcos, succionando ligeramente el clítoris de Rachel y rozándolo con la punta de su lengua, en poco tiempo estaba explorando y tocando el cuerpo de Rachel como un instrumento bien afinado. Siempre había imaginado que Rachel sería un amante vocal y, mientras se sumergía y colocaba su lengua dentro de la morena, un grito ahogado salio de sus labios, y nunca había estado tan feliz de estar en lo cierto.

Rachel hacía tiempo que había abandonado su agarre en el cabello de Quinn, teniendo sus manos retorcidas en las sábanas arrugadas debajo de ella mientras su cuerpo se sacudía y se retorcía contra la boca de la rubia, su cuerpo literalmente latía por la fuerza de su deseo. Estrellas brillaron tras sus párpados cuando la boca y la lengua de Quinn trabajaban sobre ella más y más, con cada lamida y succión, con cada maldito golpe dentro de ella y la empujaban mucho más cerca del borde. Era vagamente consciente de los gritos y llantos que salían de sus labios, apenas podía oír sobre el ruido y silbidos en sus oídos. La totalidad de su atención estaba dirigida a la sensación de la boca de Quinn contra su cuerpo.

Labios suaves. Una firme e incesante lengua. Ligeros lengüetazos. Suaves pellizcos. Todo eso era combinado con tanta precisión que no podía decir dónde comenzaba ni terminaba el universo.

Fue glorioso.

Calor, al rojo vivo se extendió por todo su organismo, haciendo que sus miembros se sintieran débiles y su corazón se acelerara mientras su cuerpo se preparaba así mismo para su liberación final.

"Por favor, por favor bebé," Rachel cantaba, meciendo sus caderas con fuerza contra la boca de Quinn.

Rachel gimió ante la sensación de la lengua de Quinn tan profunda dentro de ella, que se erizo, se froto en contra de ella, y luego, cuando la mano de la rubia se deslizó sobre su cadera para comenzar a frotar, y realizar pequeños círculos contra su clítoris, las estrellas que habían estado parpadeando tras sus párpados explotaron. Rachel gritó cuando su orgasmo la golpeó, haciendo que todo su cuerpo prácticamente se levantara de la cama por la fuerza del mismo.

Quinn gimió ante la visión, el sonido y el sabor de Rachel que apareció en frente de ella, y un simpático y pequeño orgasmo la atravesó cuando se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirar a Rachel. "Hermosa", murmuró mientras se embriagaba por la vista ruborizada de la piel aceitunada de la morena, con un sudor resbaladizo y los perfectos pezones color moca que estaban puntiagudos hacia el techo mientras la morena cabalgaba su orgasmo.

Suavizó su toque mientras Rachel disminuía su liberación, trazo círculos ligeros sobre su clítoris cuando sus labios pasaron sobre el estómago de la morena, a través del valle entre sus deliciosos pechos hasta que se coloco sobre ella, su mirada se fijo en la vista más hermosa que jamás había visto. Rachel Berry siempre fue preciosa, pero aquí, ahora, enrojecida, sudorosa y saciada, era impresionante. Un ejemplo clásico de la belleza. Ella lo era, y Quinn estaba segura, que era un ángel enviado del cielo, sólo para ella. Sonrió mientras se inclinaba y capturaba los labios de Rachel en un lento y dulce beso, sus dedos seguían pulsando lentos círculos suaves contra su clítoris.

Rachel gimió ante el sabor de sí misma en los labios de Quinn y con entusiasmo empujó su lengua dentro de la boca de la rubia, amando de la manera en que ella sabía en la lengua de Quinn. Flotaba sobre las cálidas y reconfortantes olas de clímax, contenta de disfrutar de la sensación de los dedos de Quinn rozándola y de la suavidad de su boca contra la suya.

Quinn observó a Rachel cuidadosamente y una vez que sintió que el cuerpo de la morena se relajaba deslizó sus dedos fuera de su clítoris para empujarlos suavemente hacia su terciopelo caliente, manteniendo cuidadosamente la palma de su mano hacia fuera del cuerpo sobre-estimulado de Rachel cuando comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.

"Quinn", Rachel gimió al sentir los dedos de la rubia empujando dentro de ella.

"Hmm?" Quinn sonrió contra los labios de la morena.

Rachel gimió y giro sus caderas en la mano de Quinn. "Dios."

"Con Quinn es suficientemente", bromeó la rubia.

"Mmm, tan bueno", murmuró Rachel.

"Sí, lo eres" Quinn aceptó suavemente mientras continuaba empujando poco a poco, sin desear nada más que ver que el flash de la llamarada de éxtasis en los ojos de Rachel mientras se acercaba.

Como si supiera lo que Quinn deseaba, los ojos de Rachel se mantuvieron abiertos, mirando asombrada a los ojos avellanados brillantes que estaban a reventar llenos de amor y de afecto. Sonrió mientras cogía con la mano izquierda la mandíbula de Quinn en su palma, con el pulgar acariciando la mejilla de la rubia mientras su pecho se arqueaba hacia Quinn y se entregaba a su contacto.

Quinn sonrió mientras bajaba la cabeza y besaba a Rachel en voz baja, sus labios y sus lenguas se enredaron juguetonamente en el aire por un momento antes de inclinarse y apoyar la frente contra la de la morena. "Eres tan hermosa", susurró mientras cerraba los dedos en el interior de Rachel.

"Mmm," Rachel gimió mientras sus caderas se sacudieron por el toque de Quinn. "Cariño".

"Hmm?"

Rachel gimió cuando los dedos de Quinn se cerraron dentro de ella otra vez, rozando sobre cánticos ocultos que causaron que sus párpados se cerraran al instante y sus dedos de los pies se erizaran. Movió su pierna en un intento de tomar a Quinn más profundamente y gimió cuando la palma de la mano de la rubia presiono ligeramente en su clítoris, el recorrido fue suave sobre su protuberancia endurecida, cuando esos ágiles y largos dedos rodaron y se abrieron dentro de ella.

Oh querido señor, era tan bueno.

"Tan hermosa," Quinn murmuró mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Rachel con su nariz, y aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas al sentir el cuerpo de la morena responder a sus caricias.

"Joder", Rachel gimió, con las piernas abiertas aún más amplia a cada lado de la rubia, su cuerpo quería tomar a Quinn tan fuerte, tan rápido y tan profundo como le fuera posible. Se sentía muy, muy bien, y se encontró tan cercana del borde, una vez más. "Mmm, Quinn. Eres una diosa. Una condenada diosa."

Quinn sonrió y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas. Empujar, tirar, más duro y más duro, más rápido y más rápido, hasta que el talón de su mano estaba golpeando contra el clítoris de la morena en todos y cada uno de sus golpes.

Rachel se quedaba sin aliento cada vez que la mano de Quinn apretaba contra su clítoris y se quejaba en voz alta cada vez que los dedos de la rubia recorrían ese lugar dentro de ella donde nunca dejaba de hacerle ver las estrellas. Mientras Quinn llevaba su cuerpo más y más alto, una vez más, ella terminaba con su mano izquierda en la almohada debajo de su cabeza y comenzaba a acariciar suavemente hacia arriba y abajo la espalda de la rubia con su derecha.

Las paredes apretadas se cerraron con más fuerza alrededor de los dedos de Quinn cuando los gritos de Rachel se hicieron más y más fuertes, y supo que la morena estaba una vez más cerca, a sólo un paso del borde de la liberación. "Mírame, cariño", le susurró contra los labios de Rachel. Sonrió mientras veía la lucha de la morena para abrir los ojos. "Eso es, cariño," murmuró cuando los ojos oscuros se centraron en los suyos. Sosteniendo la mirada cautiva de Rachel, Quinn dejó de empujar hacia ella y en su lugar comenzó a propósito a masajear con movimientos ocultos, balanceando su palma de la mano contra el clítoris de la morena, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que viera el destello del éxtasis en los ojos de su amante.

Rachel luchó para permanecer mirando a Quinn cuando su orgasmo la golpeó y, mientras miraba fijamente a los cálidos ojos avellanas, su cuerpo tembló por el orgasmo, nunca se había sentido tan expuesta. Era como si la rubia podía ver su alma. "Quinn", gimió.

Quinn sonrió y se inclinó para besarla lentamente. "Eso es cariño, déjate ir", murmuró mientras seguía el recorrido de Rachel a través de su puesta en libertad, tratando de absorber el placer de la morena por el mayor tiempo posible. "Te tengo", susurró.

Rachel gimió cuando finalmente cerró los ojos y se dejaba flotar en la nube caliente de placer que la envolvía, sabiendo que Quinn estaría allí esperando por ella cuando se viniera abajo.

Cuando el temblor de Rachel cesó, Quinn tiernamente salió de la morena y se limpió la mano con las sabanas antes de halar a la mujer más pequeña junto a ella. Apretó sus labios en la frente de Rachel mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos y finalmente se permitió susurrar las dos palabras que se había estado guardando para sí misma todo el tiempo que hacía el amor con la morena. "Te amo."

Rachel tarareaba incoherentemente y se acurrucaba a sí misma cerca de Quinn, queriendo y necesitando sentir ese peso reconfortante, el calor y la protección de su amante. Después de un tiempo, cuando fue consciente de sí misma y de su entorno, una vez más, sonrió contra el cuello de Quinn. "Wow", murmuro, su voz todavía era áspera por tanto gritar.

Quinn se rió suavemente y apretó suavemente a Rachel. "Ya volviste conmigo, por lo que veo", bromeó.

Rachel se rió y asintió con la cabeza. "Lo estoy. Pero es tu culpa que yo me alejara de ti. Quinn, tu eres... Eso fue..."

"Hmm?"

Miró a los sonrientes ojos color avellana y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "Perfecto".

Y lo había sido.

Quinn sonrió y levantó la barbilla para besar a Rachel y le hablo en voz baja. "_Tu _eres perfecta, señorita Berry. En todos los sentidos de la palabra".

Rachel sonrió tímidamente, sintiéndose nuevamente expuesta ante la mirada de la rubia, y se lamió los labios mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios mientras sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn y tuvo necesidad de tocarla y de satisfacerla e inmediatamente paso su mano izquierda por el torso de la rubia. "Eres tan hermosa", murmuró, más para sí que para Quinn, mientras observaba sus dedos deslizarse alrededor de los pechos de la rubia.

Quinn gimió por el tacto suave y casi vacilante. "Rach."

Rachel sonrió, el sonido sentido de su nombre que salió de los labios de Quinn le dio confianza a medida que su mano tocaba más y más alto hasta que fue trazando el perímetro preciso en un pezón rosado oscuro. Se mordió el labio mientras oyó gemir a Quinn suavemente y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos color avellana que lucían hambrientos, más de color verde grisáceo que el oro por el momento, y le devolvían la mirada. "¿Puedo tocar?" La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera frenarla

Quinn se quejó en voz alta y asintió con la cabeza, rodando sobre su espalda y tirando de Rachel hacia su parte superior. Sino estuviera ya tan increíblemente excitada, podría haber dicho una broma, algo de lo acostumbraba, pero aquí, ahora, con su cuerpo ya hecho un hervidero de necesidad, tales respuestas lúdicas fueron abandonadas. En cambio, se limitó a decir: "Por favor".

Rachel sonrió y capturó los labios de Quinn en un largo beso, mientras sus dedos se cerraban alrededor del pezón de la rubia. Apretó la punta entre el pulgar y el índice y sonrió por lo bajo contra los labios de Quinn cuando un necesitado gemido había sido provocado por su toque. Rozo sus labios sobre la columna de la garganta de Quinn, encontrando los lugares que causaban que la respiración de la rubia se entrecortara y sus manos en los costados la apretaban con más fuerza. Su corazón se agitó en su pecho, sintiendo como si estuviera tratando de subir para encontrar la manera de salir de su garganta, mientras continuaba moviéndose hacia abajo, dejando besos húmedos y prolongados por la parte plana del pecho de la rubia.

Cuando la barbilla de Rachel rozó la curva de su pecho, Quinn alejo su agarre de la morena y enredo sus manos en las sabanas debajo de ella. Incapaz de apartar la vista de la figura de Rachel incluso si hubiera querido, observaba, fascinada como la morena se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado mientras esos labios regordetes se separaron, enviando una ola de aire caliente que fluía sobre su piel. Gimió de nuevo al mirar esos labios rozar sobre su pezón, un suave toque totalmente eléctrico que provoco que su cuerpo cobrara vida.

Estaba demasiada concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo como para mirar a la mujer que estaba haciendo los sonidos más excitantes que jamás había oído, Rachel cubrió el pecho izquierdo de Quinn con su mano mientras tomaba el pezón derecho de la rubia entre sus labios y lo succionaba provisionalmente.

"Mierda", susurró Quinn, su espalda arqueándose fuera del colchón, su cuerpo tratando de empujarse más hacia la boca de Rachel.

Rachel sonrió y todo el temor desapareció cuando comenzó a jugar con los pechos de la rubia con entusiasmo, los eslabones de incertidumbre se esfumaron cuando ella misma se entregó a sus más bajos deseos. Nunca había tocado a una mujer de ese modo antes, pero se encontró sabiendo exactamente qué hacer, dónde tocar, cómo tocar, y, como alternar los pechos, y no pudo dejar de sentir que esto es lo que debió de haber estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

El agarre de Quinn en las sabanas se tensó mientras Rachel lamia y chupaba sus pechos, haciendo que su pulso, latiera con necesidad entre sus piernas haciéndolo aumentar con más fuerza, más caliente y más húmedo. Dios, estaba tan húmeda. "Por favor, Rachel," gimió cuando la morena mordió suavemente sobre su pezón. "Te necesito", dijo mientras abría su pierna derecha más ampliamente.

Rachel se echó hacia atrás y gimió ante la visión de cómo estaba Quinn Fabray, extendida abiertamente y con ganas debajo de ella, y las mariposas que antes se habían disipado volvieron con fuerza cuando se encontró queriendo besarla y lamerla, al gusto. "Siempre", suspiró ella, mientras su mano izquierda empezó a arrastrarse hacia abajo por el estómago de la rubia, con los ojos fijos en el progreso como si ella no fuera responsable de que se moviera.

"No tardaré mucho," Quinn murmuro cuando también vio que la mano de Rachel se desliza más y más. Gimió cuando se detuvo justo encima de su pubis, tan cerca de donde necesitaba desesperadamente ser tocada.

Rachel se mordió el labio cuando se detuvo por un momento antes de continuar su camino, rodeando el sector de rizos dorados. "Jesús", murmuró mientras pasaba sus dedos por el calor, sintiendo la recopilación de excitación en sus manos antes de que centrara su toque en el clítoris de la rubia.

Quinn gritó suavemente por ese primer contacto, sus ojos se cerraron, y casi lloró cuando desapareció. Miró inquisitivamente a Rachel y gimió, bajo y profundo, por lo que vio.

Rachel estaba lamiéndose sus dedos. Degustando de ella en sus dedos. Fue, sin duda, la cosa más sexy que había visto en su vida.

"Baby, por favor", se quejó Quinn mientras observaba el movimiento de la lengua de la morena sobre su dedo índice.

Salió de su bruma por la necesidad de suplica en la voz de la rubia, Rachel asintió y volvió a donde lo había dejado, esta vez presionando círculos ligeros sobre el clítoris de Quinn a una velocidad y una fuerza que no sabía que personalmente disfrutaba. Mientras tocaba a Quinn, levantó la cabeza y reclamó los labios de la rubia en un beso caliente y húmedo, lleno de gruñidos y gemidos, y sus lenguas en duelo por el dominio.

"Se siente tan bien", murmuró contra los labios de Quinn mientras sumergía los dedos más bajo y comenzaba a presionar ligeramente contra la apertura de la rubia con sutiles empujes.

"Dios, sí," Quinn gimió, sus caderas ascendieron fuera del colchón para presionar contra mano de Rachel, y las dos gimieron cuando la morena golpeo dos dedos profundamente dentro de ella.

"Tan bueno," susurró Rachel, sus ojos se cerraron ante la sensación del cuerpo de Quinn rodeándola, era tan caliente, húmedo y necesitado, y se aferro a ella, tratando de atraerla más profundamente. Nunca había sentido algo tan increíble en su vida. "¿Qué necesitas, nena?" -preguntó, ahora no estando tan segura de qué hacer exactamente.

Quinn puso sus caderas contra la mano de Rachel necesitándola totalmente mientras murmuraba, "Sólo... tómame, Rachel. Por favor, nena. Duro. Rápido. Lento. Como sea. Solo, por favor. Tan cerca", gimió mientras apretaba su agarre en las sabanas debajo de su cabeza.

Rachel cerró los ojos mientras las palabras de Quinn causaban una oleada de excitación que resolver entre sus propias piernas y empezó a empujar en la rubia, lentamente al principio, pero constantemente acelerando el ritmo hasta que su mano ya húmeda estaba golpeando contra el clítoris de Quinn.

El agarre de Quinn en las sabanas se apretó más. Cómo, no estaba del todo segura, porque realmente pensaba que debería de haberlas arrancado ahora, y no podía hacer nada para contener los sonidos que salían de sus labios cuando Rachel la empujaba más y más cerca del abismo con cada golpe, cada roce de sus labios contra su mejilla. Y entonces, justo cuando pensaba que podría, literalmente, morir si no llegaba pronto, los dedos de Rachel se cerraron en su interior. Y gritó cuando fue arrojada hacia al orgasmo."RACHEL!"

"Oh mierda," Rachel respiró cuando las paredes de Quinn se oprimieron alrededor de sus dedos, apretando con fuerza, absorbiéndola más profundamente. Una vez que la primera ola de clímax de la rubia disminuyo, comenzó a empujarla lentamente hacia ella imitando las acciones antes de Quinn, sabiendo lo bien que se había sentido su ser siendo acariciada ante su liberación.

Quinn se quejó en voz alta mientras los dedos de Rachel comenzaron a moverse dentro de ella otra vez. Soltó la mano de la ropa de cama para agarrar a la morena, giro la cabeza hacia la otra mujer, su boca buscando a ciegas los labios de Rachel que necesitaban de ese toque, esa conexión, mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando. Gimió cuando los labios de Rachel se juntaron con los suyos y el control sobre la otra mujer creció más fuerte cuando sus labios se abrieron y sus lenguas empezaron a bailar juntas. Era todo lo que podía haber imaginado y cuando su orgasmo finalmente cedió, dejó escapar un largo suspiro de satisfacción. "Dios mío, Rachel."

Rachel sonrió mientras retiraba los dedos de su interior caliente, colocándolas húmedas sobre la cadera de Quinn mientras besaba a la rubia suavemente. "Me gustó."

Quinn se rió. "A mí también, cariño."

La sonrisa de Rachel aumento con picardía mientras estudiaba la cara enrojecida de la rubia, el conocimiento de que ella había sido capaz de complacer a la rubia le dio confianza para intentar algo más. "Quiero probarte", murmuro, señalando la declaración simplemente con un rápido beso antes de que comenzara a deslizarse por el cuerpo tonificado de la rubia.

"Oh, Dios", gimió Quinn mientras observaba la facilidad de Rachel entre sus piernas y levantó la vista con curiosidad para ver como la morena extendía su lengua para establecer un proceso lento, dando leves toques para luego lamer su clítoris. "Joder".

Si. Eso fue sexy.

Rachel sonrió y apretó su agarre en las caderas de Quinn mientras dejaba caer su boca lo suficiente para pasar la punta de su lengua por la longitud de la rubia, saboreando la esencia salada-dulce que recogió en su lengua. Tarareaba mientras se movía más alto para volver de nuevo hacia el vértice expuesto del sexo de Quinn.

"Rachel", Quinn gimió cuando la morena empezó a agitar su lengua hacia atrás y adelante sobre su clítoris. No tenía ni idea de dónde Rachel había aprendido esas particulares habilidades, pero estaba más que agradecida por ellas.

Iba a ser una larga y gloriosa mañana.

* * *

**Cualquier Comentario o Sugerencia Es Bien Recibida. Gracias!**

**:) Nos Leemos Pronto**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenece**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

El sol del mediodía aparecía a través de las cortinas transparentes que cubrían las ventanas, bañando el dormitorio de la cabaña de Rachel con un cálido resplandor amarillo. En el baño, Rachel estaba ruidosamente reuniendo sus artículos de tocador que iba a necesitar para pasar su fin de semana con Quinn, mientras que la rubia se situaba en un lado de la cama, con sus pantalones vaqueros del día anterior y una camiseta prestada que era un poco demasiado pequeña, mirando hacia una maleta abierta. La ropa que estaba en la maleta, ya que Rachel nunca se había molestado en desempacar correctamente, se apila en montones bien ordenadas sobre una esquina de la cama - Quinn lo hizo, no Rachel, la morena solo la había sacado y las había tirado como si nada - y ahora se encontraba llena de la ropa que la cantante iba a necesitar para su fin de semana.

Quinn se pasó una mano por el cabello, con los labios fruncidos, y pensativa, mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, la obviamente cara habitación, y se preguntó incluso si Rachel se sentía feliz aquí, viviendo así con sus maletas. Claro, el Chateau Marmont era extravagante y era todo a lo que a la Rachel que recordaba de la escuela secundaria le gustaría, pero Quinn lo sentía... temporal. Y esa era la idea que le molestaba más que nada. ¿Qué pasaría cuando terminaran la filmación y Rachel volviera a Nueva York? Por fin le había llegado la oportunidad de tener a la pequeña morena, pero, a pesar de que Rachel le dijo que no lo haría, todavía estaba preocupada de que lo que había entre ellas terminara siendo sólo una aventura. Algo para llenar el tiempo de Rachel mientras estaba fuera de casa. ¿Rachel seguiría adelante después de la filmación y la dejaría en L.A? Ella se lo merecía, claro, después de todo lo que le hizo a la morena mientras crecían, pero aún así...

"¿Qué estás pensando, preciosa?" Rachel murmuro mientras se deslizaba detrás de Quinn y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia.

"Nada", respondió Quinn automáticamente mientras cubría las manos de Rachel con las suyas, su cuerpo se relajo por el toque ligero de la morena, las manos claramente femeninas se colocaron bajo el dobladillo de su camisa prestada y presionaron contra su abdomen.

Rachel sonrió mientras se levantaba a sí misma en puntillas para poder presionar un beso suave al lado del cuello de Quinn. "No lo creo. Tenías esa mirada lejana en tus ojos, la que siempre adquieres cuando tienes pensamientos profundos".

Quinn rodó los ojos y se rió cuando Rachel le pellizcó el estómago. "Hey! ¿Por qué fue eso?"

"No me ruedes los ojos. Ahora bien, voy a repetir mi pregunta anterior, ¿qué estabas pensando?"

"Que esto es temporal," Quinn respondió vagamente. Había sido su primer pensamiento antes de que se resbalara y fuera hacia lo que podría suceder una vez que el rodaje finalizara.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. "Es una habitación de hotel, Quinn. Por definición, es temporal."

"Y caro", murmuró Quinn.

Rachel se echó a reír y le dio un beso en la parte posterior del cuello. "Probablemente, pero estoy segura de que Renee ha elaborado algún tipo de acuerdo."

"Tu asistente, ¿no?"

"Mmm", Rachel murmuro mientras comenzaba a masajear el estómago de la rubia, deleitándose por la forma en que los músculos se estremecieron y saltaron bajo sus dedos.

"¿Por qué no voló contigo?"

Rachel se encogió de hombros y se coloco cerca de la ex animadora. "Quería alejarme de todo lo que tenía que ver con Nueva York, por lo que ella está todavía recibiendo su salario y trabajando a través del teléfono hasta que yo regrese a casa, o bien si decido que la necesito aquí".

Las palabras 'volver a casa' resonó en la mente de Quinn y trató de ocultar el dolor que le causo respondiendo: "Muy valiente de tu parte, señorita Berry."

"Cállate", replicó Rachel.

"Que sabia respuesta", Quinn bromeó mientras sus anteriores temores acerca de lo que pasaría con Rachel y ella se hacía aún más grande. Sabía que Rachel estaba sólo en California para filmar esta película, pero al escuchar a la estrella de Broadway charlar acerca de regresar a Nueva York fue como un cuchillo en el estómago. Afilado. Doloroso. Entorpecedor.

Rachel resoplo y Quinn la apretó más fuerte. La rubia realizaba bromas juguetonas, manteniendo la diversión, que borro un poco su amargo mal humor y supo que algo estaba pasando. "En serio, Quinn, ¿qué está pasando por esa hermosa cabeza?"

_No quieres saber,_ pensó Quinn mientras se imaginaba tener que decirle adiós a Rachel. Era literal pero le dolió al pensar en ello.

"Quinn?" Rachel murmuró, un nudo de preocupación apretó en su estómago más tiempo del debido cuando la rubia se quedó quieta.

Quinn suspiró. Sabía Rachel no iba a quedarse. Ella sabía que Rachel iba a regresar a Nueva York. Y deseaba de manera egoísta que no pasara, pero era inevitable. Lo único que podía controlar era la forma en que podían gastar su tiempo juntas, y quería pasar tanto tiempo con Rachel como le fuera posible."Tengo una habitación que puedes utilizar, si deseas alojarte en un sitio un poco menos temporal," Quinn ofreció en voz baja.

Una amplia y radiante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Rachel por la oferta y, con la esperanza de disipar la nube de melancolía que parecía tener envuelta a Quinn, bromeó, "Realmente me harás dormir en la habitación de invitados?"

Quinn rodó los ojos y sonrió. "Tu puedes dormir donde quieras. Sólo te estoy ofreciendo mi casa para que de esa manera no tengas que perder tu dinero en un hotel."

Rachel se rió y dio un beso descuidado y húmedo a un lado del cuello de la rubia. "Lo único que quieres es tenerme más cerca, admítelo, Fabray."

Quinn se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Rachel y sonrió a pesar de la preocupación y el miedo incomprensible en su estómago mientras acunaba la cara de la morena en sus manos. No importa lo mucho que lo quería, no iba a presionarla. Tomaría lo que pudiera, y trataría de sobrevivir después de todo lo que sucediera una vez que finalizara la filmación. "Quiero estar lo más cerca posible de ti e incluso más durante el tiempo que me dejes tenerte," murmuró antes de que Rachel la besara tiernamente.

Rachel suspiró en el beso y de inmediato trató de profundizarlo. Gimió cuando los labios de Quinn se abrieron y sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban cuando la lengua de la rubia comenzó a acariciar la suya, no era un duelo por el dominio sólo una danza lenta y sensual de afecto. Se arqueó hacia el cuerpo de Quinn, ya que necesitaba estar más cerca de la rubia, con ganas de ser consumida por ella.

La sola idea de enamorarse de alguien después de unos días era una locura, incluso admitiendo en su mente algo romántico, pero había algo en esta situación que era diferente. Sólo había estado con Quinn por unos días, pero había soñado con ella durante años. Inconscientemente la había buscado durante años, y siempre cayendo en otros brazos se sentía incorrecto. Demasiado grande. Demasiado duro. Demasiado muscular. Había besado labios que eran demasiado finos. Se había entregado a hombres que nunca la hicieron sentir nada. Siempre había algo que faltaba. Algún factor intangible que hizo que fuera de hombre en hombre, tan solo porque fueron agradables o exitosos, fallando. Y entonces había besado a Quinn y todo cambió. Se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que había estado desaparecido. Ella entendió lo que había estado mal en todas sus relaciones anteriores.

Ninguno de ellos habían estado con Quinn.

_Realmente creo que la amo_, Rachel pensó mientras sintió la mano derecha de Quinn bajando por sus costillas para agarrar su cadera mientras que la otra la enredo en su cabello, ambas manos la acercaron para que sus cuerpos se convirtieran casi en uno... Cuando el beso termino y Rachel miró a los hermosos ojos color avellana que había soñado durante años, suspiró. No se podía negar que - se las había arreglado de alguna manera para caer completamente enamorada de Quinn Fabray en menos de una semana.

"Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías?" Rachel susurró mientras apretaba un ligero beso hasta el punto de la barbilla de la rubia.

Quinn vio el destello de una poderosa llamarada de emoción en los grandes ojos marrones de Rachel y asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba caer la mano de su cabello hacia su cadera. "Me alegro de que pienses así. ¿Adónde fuiste, hace un momento?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

Rachel se sonrojó. "Sólo pensaba."

"Me di cuenta", dijo Quinn, juntando su frente con la de la morena. "Algo que debería saber?"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza mientras trazaba una línea perfecta de los labios de Quinn con su dedo índice. "Yo creo que sí."

Quinn sonrió nerviosamente mientras su corazón empezó a latir con un ritmo irregular en su pecho y arqueó una ceja para decirle a la morena que la estaba escuchando.

Rachel se mordió el labio y miró a los confundidos ojos color avellana, y trató de encontrar las palabras que podrían acercarse a la explicación de la rapidez y la fuerza con la que se había enamorado de la rubia. Y no podía encontrarlas. Las quería. Y las necesitaba. Pero no podía encontrarlas.

"Rach?" Quinn murmuró.

Rachel respiró hondo y la sostuvo por un momento antes de decir: "Voy a divagar un poco y no quiero interrupciones?"

La frente de Quinn se frunció con confusión mientras asentía con vacilación. "Um, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rachel sonrió. "Gracias. He soñado contigo, sin saber que eras tú, por supuesto, desde hace años. Mis "extraños sueños", dijo con una sonrisa incómoda, "eran acerca de ti. Con cada persona con la que había salido, las compare con mi amante de ensueño" se ruborizó- "y nunca lo conseguí. A todos les faltaba algo. Entonces empezamos a trabajar juntas, a salir, y me empecé a dar cuenta poco a poco que los ojos que había estado persiguiendo en mis sueños durante años eran los tuyos. Estoy segura de que recuerdas como actué de forma extraña cuando salimos del restaurante el martes por la noche?"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Recordaba aquella noche con gran detalle.

Rachel se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. "Si. Estaba celosa. Enfermizamente y ridículamente así era. Y te evité porque yo estaba tratando de envolver mi cabeza en torno a la idea de estar atraída hacia ti y lo que eso significaba. Estaba tratando de decidir si valía o no la pena arriesgar nuestra nueva amistad por los sentimientos que podían o no haber sido correspondidos.

"Y entonces nos besamos en el set al día siguiente y todo cambió. Muy similar a cómo me explicaste de como llegaste a un acuerdo con tu sexualidad, en aquel beso sentí mucho más de lo que había sentido antes. Fue... artificial, robado y falso, pero no lo sentí así. Fuimos tú y yo. Y supe que lo sentiste también, porque saltaste el guión y susurraste mi nombre y lo juro por Dios, Quinn, que nunca lo había oído más hermoso que cuando salió de tus labios en un suspiro. Fue"... su voz se apagó y sonrió ante el recuerdo. "Fue todo."

Quinn sonrió. Había sido todo, y había estado tan envuelta en el beso que apenas había sido consciente de que susurro el nombre de Rachel.

Rachel sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir en su pecho mientras miraba la sonrisa cálida de la rubia. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Quinn y se dio cuenta de que encontrar las palabras adecuadas no importaba tanto. Podría catalogar cada beso, cada sentimiento, cada emoción, pero al final, todo se reducía a un simple hecho, y era innegable. "Te amo."

Quinn sonrió mientras su corazón se abalanzaba hacia su garganta mientras procesaba lo que había dicho la morena.

_Te amo_.

Ella tenía la esperanza de escuchar finalmente esas palabras, pero no había esperado oírlas todavía. La sola idea de que Rachel Berry, la mujer de la que había estado enamorada por años, también estaba enamorada de ella era surrealista. "¿Estoy soñando?" La pregunta salió de sus labios en un suspiro, con una esperanzadora respiración vibrante.

Rachel sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No, no estás soñando Quinn."

Los cálidos ojos avellanados miraron suplicantes hacia los marrones. "¿Me amas?"

Rachel le guiñó un ojo y asintió con la cabeza, de repente mucho más cómoda con el conocimiento de que ahora lo había compartido. Sí, fue rápido. Sí, fue pronto. Pero no lo podía negar. No había ninguna razón para molestarse en tratar de negarlo. "Lo hago. Tú me amas?"

"Tanto que no puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo", respondió Quinn en voz baja, sus ojos bailaban sobre las facciones de la mujer más pequeña mientras absorbía el momento, inmortalizando todo en su memoria. Memorización la forma en que el sol hacía brillar la natural piel bronceada de Rachel, la sonrisa que apareció en sus hermosos labios, y el amor que estaba literalmente llenando la mirada de Rachel.

Rachel gimió suavemente ante la emoción en las palabras de Quinn, sintiendo el amor detrás de ellas como si fueran una caricia física, y se lamió los labios mientras levantaba la barbilla para reclamar los labios de la rubia en un beso lento y dulce. Fue un beso que transmitió amor, no deseo. Fue un beso que prometía un para siempre.

Fue un beso que prometía todo.

Un suave empujón de sus manos sobre los hombros, con un choque ligero de cadera contra cadera guió a Quinn sobre la cama y la rubia se las arregló para tirar la maleta abierta que ocupaba toda la mitad inferior del colchón. Rachel sonrió en el beso mientras se subía al regazo de Quinn, con las manos sobre los hombros de la rubia instando a la mujer más alta que cayera sobre el colchón, y su beso se profundizo y se convirtió en uno mas hambriento.

"Te deseo", Rachel murmuro contra los labios de Quinn, sonriendo al gemido que oyó retumbar en el pecho de la rubia.

Quinn sonrió y bajó la mano justo al lado de la cadera de la morena para sumergirse bajo el dobladillo de su camisa mientras la otra se enredaba en su cabellera oscura. "Soy tuya", respondió simplemente, sus palabras cayeron sobre los labios de Rachel como un aliento mientras la atraía para otro beso.

Rachel gimió y se apretó a sí misma contra las caderas de Quinn cuando la mano de la rubia se deslizó más arriba en su espalda y debajo de su camisa para pellizcar hábilmente y dejar su sujetador abierto. Ella levanto los hombros hacia arriba y se alejo de Quinn cuando la rubia comenzó a tirar de su camisa y de mala gana rompió el beso el tiempo suficiente para permitir que Quinn tirara tanto de ella como de su sostén hacia a un lado. Sonrió mientras dejaba caer de nuevo sus manos, sus pezones rozaban sobre la camisa de la rubia mientras se mecía en contra de ella. "Tienes demasiada ropa", murmuró contra los labios de Quinn.

Quinn gruñó ante la vista descubierta de la sexualidad de Rachel y rodó sus caderas hacia la morena. "Así, y que vas a hacer al respecto?"

Un gruñido juguetón fue la única respuesta de Quinn y Rachel se echó hacia atrás y quedo sobre sus rodillas y envolvió sus manos sobre el cuello de la camisa prestada de la rubia, jalándola lo suficiente para que Quinn se sentara frente a ella. Rachel sonrió cuando prácticamente arrancó la camisa del cuerpo de Quinn y no perdió el tiempo y arrebato el sujetador de la rubia también. "Algo así", dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras cogía las manos de Quinn, que ya habían encontrado su camino de regreso hacia sus caderas, y las puso a un lado mientras se inclinaba hacia la rubia, usando su cuerpo para empujarla de nuevo sobre la cama.

Quinn gimió suavemente por la forma en que Rachel había tomado el control y, en lugar de luchar contra ella, se entregó a la morena, lo que permitió a la mujer más pequeña dirigir lo que quería. Sus manos se apretaban entre las sábanas arrugadas al lado de su cabeza y se relajó en la cama mientras los labios de Rachel se cernían sobre los suyos, esperando a que la morena hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

Rachel se quedó mirando, asombrada, la vista de Quinn y rozó sus labios ligeramente sobre los de la rubia mientras mecía su cuerpo hacia adelante para que sus pezones se frotaran juntos. "Dios", dijo entre dientes y una gran electricidad recorrió por ella, terminando entre sus piernas.

"Rachel", murmuró Quinn, que doblaba sus manos debajo del agarre de la morena.

Rachel sonrió ante el timbre áspero de la voz de su amante y comenzó balanceándose suavemente de lado a lado en la parte superior de la rubia para que sus pezones se rozaran juntos en cada golpe. "Te amo," susurró.

Quinn se arqueó hacia el cuerpo de la morena mientras jadeaba, "Te amo."

Un escalofrío de deseo rodó por la espalda de Rachel cuando soltó su agarre en las muñecas de Quinn y se establecieron en sus antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la rubia. Se lamió los labios mientras miraba a los ojos gris-verdes, que estaban nublados por la lujuria. "Perfecto," susurró mientras cerraba la distancia final que las separaba y reclamaba los labios de la rubia en un profundo y exquisito beso.

Quinn gimió y envolvió sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de Rachel cuando la morena se coloco plenamente sobre ella, sus besos eran cada vez más y más calientes con cada rose de sus caderas, con cada golpe hábil de sus lenguas. Sus ropas restantes se retiraron lentamente entre besos, sus manos siempre volvían al lado de la cabeza de Quinn después de que cada prenda de vestir fuera expulsada descuidadamente hacia a un lado, hasta que finalmente fueron capaces de colocarse juntas sin nada entre ellas.

"Te sientes tan bien," Rachel murmuró mientras rodaba sus caderas hacia la rubia.

Quinn gimió suavemente mientras flexionaba su muslo entre las piernas de Rachel, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba. "Mierda, Rach," gruñó sin aliento mientras la cantante se movía sobre ella.

"Mmm," Rachel tarareaba mientras lamía un camino hacia la mandíbula de Quinn para dejar un húmedo beso con la boca abierta en el punto del pulso palpitante de la rubia. Aspiró con fuerza contra la piel sensible, deleitándose con el gruñido de placer que salió de los labios de su amante mientras empujaba su propio muslo y lo apretaba contra el centro de Quinn.

Sus dedos se enredaron en medio de las sedas y la ropa de cama blanca mientras sus cuerpos fijaban un ritmo constante entre sí. Caderas balanceándose lentamente juntas, piel enrojecida se recubría por el deseo caliente mientras jadeos surgían de los labios amoratados, las lenguas se enredaban juntas en el espacio en medio, hasta que con un último giro, un último esfuerzo, un gemido final que se perdió por las bocas hambrientas que jugaban juntas. Corazones golpeaban con furia en el tiempo, con los pechos jadeantes y sus manos apretadas juntas, aferrándose a la única mujer que era su salvación y su bendición.

"Te amo," Rachel suspiró contra los labios de Quinn que se arquearon en una sonrisa adorable cuando la rubia susurró: "Te amo."

**...**

* * *

**Nos Leemos Pronto :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenece**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Rachel arqueó una ceja impresionada mientras seguía a Quinn hacia la entrada de la casa de la rubia. Tenía un buen aspecto desde el exterior mientras esperaban en la puerta del garaje para entrar y se encontró encantada por las viejas tejas de cedro y vigas de color blanco brillante que cubría la fachada que le trajo a la mente las casas que había visto en Martha Vineyard. Una vez que Quinn había entrado en el garaje, aparcó su pequeño Mercedes alquilado en el espacio a la izquierda del SUV de Quinn, estaciono fácilmente en el garaje que era de gran tamaño como para tres coches, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando apago el motor.

El registro de salida del hotel había sido sorprendentemente libre de estrés, sólo una llamada rápida a la conserjería y una conversación de tres minutos fue todo lo que demoraron, pero el viaje en coche a la casa de Quinn fue harina de otro costal. El tráfico fue un caos absoluto, con dos accidentes en la 405 y otra en la 10, y no podría haber estado más feliz de finalmente salir del coche.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Quinn, sonriendole a Rachel mientras sacaba dos de las tres maletas de la morena de su coche.

"Sí". Rachel asintió con la cabeza. "Sólo... no estoy acostumbrada a manejar tanto. Y eso fue..."

"Típico de L.A," Quinn apunto con una risa. Entendiendo a lo que Rachel quería llegar - le había llevado un buen año y medio, acostumbrarse a conducir por L.A. "Pensé que era mejor avanzar lentamente a lo largo de la autopista para no correr el riesgo de que te perdieras en las calles, sin embargo."

"Probablemente", coincidió Rachel. "Por lo tanto, esta es tu casa."

"Lo es," Quinn respondió mientras sacaba la maleta final de Rachel de la parte trasera de su coche y cerraba la puerta. "Vamos, te voy a mostrar el interior."

Rachel asintió y agarró el mango extendido en una de sus maletas y siguió a Quinn entre los coches hacia la puerta que conducía al interior de la casa. Miró a su alrededor y observo el garaje organizado con una mirada apreciativa, señalando el suelo pintado y filas de gabinetes a lo largo de la pared del fondo, y la pila de tablas de surf alineadas con precisión a lo largo de la pared lateral del garaje usando el tercer puesto para un coche. "Son tus tablas de surf?"

"Ese es mi pasatiempo", confirmó Quinn.

Rachel frunció el ceño mientras contaba las tablas. Había seis pequeñas, unas de distintas alturas y dos altas. "¿Realmente necesitas tantas?"

Quinn se rió y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí y no. Es un placer culpable. Algunas chicas les gustan los zapatos..." su voz se fue apagando mientras le daba a la morena una mirada mordaz que hizo que Rachel rodara los ojos y asintiera, "y, bueno yo aprecio la moda, estas son mis bebés".

Rachel se rió entre dientes y desvió su atención de las tablas de surf cuando la rubia empujo la manilla de la puerta de su casa y la abrió. Su boca se abrió cuando vio por primera vez la casa sobre el hombro de la rubia y sus cejas se levantaron por la sorpresa. Realmente no sabía qué esperar, pero, cuando levantó cuidadosamente la maleta sobre el umbral y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre el inmaculado piso de madera negra de la rubia, tuvo que admitir que era muy Quinn.

Los techos eran altos, fácilmente de muchos metros, dándole a la gran cocina-que era genial-una sensación muy abierta. Las paredes eran de grandes y numerosas impresiones en blanco y negro, grises y estaban en marcos negros. El efecto era muy artístico y acogedor. Los gabinetes de la cocina eran blancos, las encimeras eran de granito de color gris azulado o cuarzo, Rachel no estaba segura, si se ajustaban a la perfección con los electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable de grado profesional pero todo ello fue compensado por el brillante mosaico de vidrio azul con azulejos. La gran sala que lindaba con la cocina era grande y acogedora, con una chimenea de piedra de gran tamaño rodeada de madera oscura, muebles empotrados teniendo la pared frente a la cocina. La parte trasera de la casa eran o ventanas o puertas francesas, y todas ellas proporcionaban una vista sin obstáculos de la playa y el océano.

Era impresionante.

Quinn sonrió mientras veía a Rachel observar todo y cuando los ojos errantes de la morena se encontraron con los suyos, ella arqueó una ceja interrogante. "Veredicto?"

"Hermosa", respondió Rachel. "Me das un tour?"

"Por supuesto. Esta es la cocina, obviamente, y esa es la gran sala. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo aquí cada vez que estoy en casa. La puerta de entrada esta allá", dijo Quinn, empujando una de las maletas de Rachel frente a ella y tirando de la otra detrás mientras salía de la cocina hacia un amplio pasillo.

Rachel asintió pensativa mientras observaba el sofá esponjoso en forma de U. Se veía muy cómodo y podía imaginarse a sí misma fácilmente abrazando a Quinn y viendo una película con la chimenea encendida. Sus ojos se detuvieron por un momento en la gran imagen encima de la chimenea que era de un columpio abandonado colgando de un gran roble en el borde de una colina con vistas a un valle amplio, pensando que era a la vez extrañamente reconfortante y triste, luego de esto apartó la atención de la imagen para centrarse de nuevo en lo que decía Quinn.

"Comedor, oficina, piano, una pequeña sala de estar", dijo Quinn con un gesto de mano mientras apoyaba una de las maletas de Rachel al pie de la escalera y levantaba la otra. "En el piso de abajo esta la sala de depósito", dijo con una inclinación de cabeza hacia la puerta detrás de ellas.

Rachel sonrió mientras observaba el espacio. Era grande, pero no tan grande de forma abrumadora, y había una distribución tan lógica que todo lo que acababa de ver tenía sentido. El comedor estaba en el lado opuesto de la escalera de la gran sala, la mesa de madera oscura estaba rodeada por ocho sillas y estaba en el centró de una alfombra de color crema. Mirando a través del comedor vio lo que Quinn llamó su oficina, pero lo que parecía era un estudio maravilloso, con una gran estantería que estaba cargada con libros y podía fácilmente imaginarse con Quinn pasando una tarde acurrucadas en una de las sillas de cuero marrón para lectura o encorvadas sobre la exquisita mesa frente a ellas haciendo papeleo o algo por el estilo. Las puertas principales estaban a la izquierda de la oficina y, mientras sus ojos continuaban su recorrido, a la izquierda de ellas estaba un pequeño y precioso piano de cola. Entre el piano y la sala de depósito detrás de ellas había una pequeña e íntima zona de estar compuesta por cuatro sillas más cómodas que estaban tapizadas en carbón oscuro y azul pizarra de tela estampada, y en la pared detrás de ellos había cinco impresiones enmarcadas, esta vez de carpas y de fachadas de construcción que le recordaron a Nueva York. Era precioso. "Quinn, esto es increíble. Me encanta."

"A mí también", dijo Quinn con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras. "La habitación principal y tres de invitados, una lavandería y un baño de visitas están por aquí."

"Me encantan todas las fotos," dijo Rachel mientras se detenía a mirar otra impresión en blanco y negro impresionante que estaba al pie de la escalera. "¿Dónde las conseguiste?"

"Las Tome", respondió Quinn, con una nota de timidez en su voz mientras seguía de pie, dejando a Rachel que observara su trabajo. "La fotografía es una especie de pasatiempo que tengo - me mantiene ocupada entre los proyectos y cuando no hay olas."

Rachel negó con la cabeza ante la declaración que sonaba indiferente por parte de la rubia mientras estudiaba una imagen del océano a lo que ella suponía fue una puesta de sol, con las siluetas de los surfistas contra las olas de color gris y el sol hundiéndose en el horizonte. Al igual que con las demás se había dado cuenta, de que eran absolutamente preciosas. Creo una nota mental para preguntarle a la rubia si podía ver más de su trabajo, ajustó su agarre en la maleta y empezó a subir el resto del camino hasta el segundo piso. Las paredes de este nivel estaban pintadas del mismo color que en la planta principal, el cálido gris le daba un ajuste neutral y ahora había conseguido un sentido de gustos sobre la decoración de la rubia. Aunque los techos no eran tan altos como los de la primera planta, todavía eran fácilmente por lo menos de diez metros y hacia que fuera una zona abierta y se sintiera ligera y acogedora.

La entrada a lo que debía ser el dormitorio de Quinn se encontraba al pie de la escalera y, como no había otras puertas de ese lado de la casa, Rachel pudo suponer que la suite principal abarcaba la parte trasera de la casa. Miró inquisitivamente otra escalera que había y siguió subiendo, haciendo una nota mental para preguntarle más tarde a Quinn que era lo que se encontraba allí, y se abrió paso a través de las puertas dobles de la habitación principal.

Lo primero que notó cuando entró en la habitación era la vista del pacífico desde las grandes ventanas. Las ventanas se iniciaban alrededor de dos metros desde suelo, seguían hasta el techo, y se cubrían por cortinas de seda blanca y azul.

"Wow", suspiró mientras entraba en la habitación.

Una vez que se obligó a apartar la mirada de la vista, vio que la habitación estaba decorada de manera similar a lo que había visto ya de la casa. La cama de Quinn estaba a oscuras, con un cabecero alto y un pie de cama que apenas se elevaba por encima de la altura del colchón para que no interrumpiera la vista. Un edredón blanco normal se conjugaba con una colcha azul a los pies de la cama y las almohadas a juego intercaladas con blanco.

"Bonita vista, ¿eh?" Quinn preguntó mientras entraba en el dormitorio desde una puerta a la izquierda de Rachel y apoyó la cadera contra el pequeño sofá de dos plazas que daba a la chimenea de gas que se encontraba en la esquina izquierda de la habitación.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y suspiró mientras se volvía hacia la rubia y le sonreía. "Es precioso."

Quinn sonrió. "Bueno, por allí -" subió el pulgar por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta por donde acababa de salir- "están los armarios, te he colocado en el de la derecha, así que siéntete libre para desempacar. Esta completamente vacío y están incorporados cajones para que coloques las cosas que no necesitan ser colgadas. Si necesitas perchas extras o algo, házmelo saber y puedo encontrar algo para ti".

Rachel miró a Quinn y escuchaba lo que le estaba diciendo para luego asentir con la cabeza. Más allá de los armarios, pudo ver el baño principal, y estaba dispuesta a apostar que tenía las mismas vistas impresionantes como en el dormitorio. "¿Estás segura de esto?"

Quinn frunció el ceño. "Segura de qué?"

"De quedarme contigo", respondió Rachel.

Quinn frunció el ceño y cruzó la habitación para colocarse delante de Rachel. "¿Estarías más cómoda en una de las otras habitaciones?" -le preguntó en voz baja mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena. "Sólo pensé que, a partir de lo que dijiste en el hotel antes, que te gustaría-"

Rachel interrumpió Quinn con un largo beso. "Sólo quiero asegurarme de que te sientes cómoda con esto." _Es como si nos estuviéramos mudando juntas y sólo hemos estado saliendo, si se puede llamar así, desde la noche del miércoles. Me siento corriendo, si esto no se sintiera tan bien._

Quinn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Me siento cómoda si tu lo estas", respondió con sinceridad. "Pensé que, ya que sonaba como si estuvieras pensando en dormir aquí conmigo, no es que me importe, en absoluto, por cierto," añadió rápidamente. "De todas formas, yo sólo pensé que si ibas a dormir aquí te gustaría tener algo de ropa cerca y así encontrarla fácilmente. En serio, Rach, ¿preferirías que te acomodara una habitación de invitados?"

Rachel sonrió por las divagaciones de Quinn y giró en los brazos de la mujer más alta para poder colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia. "Nada me gustaría más que dormir en tus brazos otra vez," dijo en voz baja, interrumpiendo su oración con un tierno beso. "Y te agradezco que quieras que este cómoda. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no sentías prisa con nada de esto."

"Rachel", Quinn murmuró, colocando su cabeza y frotando su nariz contra el cuello de la morena, "He estado enamorada de ti desde hace años. Créeme, cariño, tenerte aquí, es exactamente lo que quiero."

"Está bien, entonces," cedió Rachel.

Quinn besó suavemente a Rachel. "Gracias".

"Gracias," dijo Rachel mientras rozaba sus labios sobre los de Quinn.

Quinn sonrió y tiró de la mujer más pequeña junto a ella para que sus caderas se apretaran ligeramente y con entusiasmo capturo sus labios en un beso lánguido que expresaba exactamente más de lo que las palabras podrían. Su control sobre las caderas de Rachel se apretó mientras la lengua de la morena bailaba en sus labios pidiendo entrada, que fue concedido de inmediato y provocando gemidos en cada una de sus gargantas. Las manos comenzaron a vagar cuando su beso se profundizo, más caliente, con más hambre, y sus cuerpos moldeándose entre sí.

Quinn estaba debatiendo con Rachel para girarla y empujar su espalda sobre la cama cuando el teléfono de la morena empezó a sonar."¿Es necesario que atiendas eso?" -preguntó mientras trazaba su camino a través de la mandíbula de la cantante.

"Mierda", Rachel susurró cuando Quinn mordisqueó su pulso. Quería decir que no, pero podía notar que por el tono debía hacerlo. Su padre era persistente, sin duda fue de él que lo obtuvo, y sabía que si no hablaba con él ahora seguiría llamando hasta que conseguiría ponerse en contacto con ella. "Creo que sí, sí."

"Está bien," Quinn murmuró en voz baja, dando un último y largo beso en la columna de la garganta de Rachel. "Atiende y voy a ir a traer tu otra maleta que está abajo."

Rachel sonrió y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. "Hola, papi."

"No_ estoy interrumpiendo nada, ¿verdad?"_ preguntó Hiram Berry.

"No, papi. En realidad grabamos lo suficiente antes de lo previsto y nos dieron el día libre. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien contigo y con papá?"

"_Estamos bien, cariño. En realidad estaba llamando a causa de algo que vi en línea"_

"Oh," dijo Rachel con suavidad.

El padre de Rachel se rió. _"Supongo que sabes a lo qué me estoy refiriendo a continuación. Ahora estás en L.A?"_

"Um, sí. Lo siento me olvide de decirles. Recibí una llamada de James Moore el lunes por la mañana acerca de obtener un papel en su película porque el actor que estaba originalmente en el elenco había entrado en conflicto con la ley y así se dio inicio al proyecto. Todo sucedió tan rápido que me olvidé de llamarlos. Llegué el lunes y el martes empecé a grabar. Ha sido una semana de locos".

"_Apuesto a que si",_ su padre respondió con afecto. _"Así que estás trabajando con Quinn Fabray, ¿eh? ¿Cómo es eso?"_

Las mejillas de Rachel ardían mientras observaba a la mujer en cuestión volviendo a introducirse en el dormitorio principal con su maleta. "Va muy bien. Ella es una actriz increíble."

Quinn frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Rachel con una mirada inquisitiva. '¿Quién?' articuló.

"Mi padre', Rachel pronunció de nuevo.

"_Sin duda, parece que ustedes dos se llevan bien también",_ dijo arrastrando las palabras Hiram. _"¿Hay algo de cierto con este rumor que estoy leyendo acerca de unas citas?"_

Rachel cerró los ojos y apretó el teléfono en su hombro. "Él está preguntando acerca de nosotras. ¿Qué debo decirle?" –le preguntó a Quinn.

Quinn sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Lo que tú quieras, cariño. Él es tu padre. Si no estás lista para hablarles de nosotras, no lo hagas."

Rachel suspiró. Eso era exactamente la respuesta no respuesta que había estado esperando. "¿No te importa?"

"Sabes que no," Quinn respondió antes de irse a colocar la maleta restante de Rachel en el closet.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y levantó el teléfono de su hombro. "¿Papi? ¿Sigues ahí?"

"_Todavía estoy aquí, cariño. ¿Está todo bien? "_

"Sí, está bien. Ahora, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?" -preguntó ella, a pesar de que sabía exactamente lo que estaban discutiendo.

"De _los rumores de que Quinn y tu están teniendo citas. "_

"Cierto. La verdad es que es cierto", dijo en voz baja mientras se dejaba caer en el diván, a los pies de la cama. "¿Estás bien?" -preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente mientras su padre permanecía en silencio. "¿Papi?"

"_Lo siento, cariño, "_ dijo su padre, y Rachel lo oyó carraspear suavemente. _"Estoy seguro de que entiendes que esto es un poco sorprendente, eso es todo. Estás segura acerca de esto? Nunca mencionaste estar interesada en las mujeres"._

Quinn salió del armario y se detuvo mientras miraba a Rachel, que estaba sentada al estilo indio en el diván, a los pies de la cama. Consideró darle a la morena un poco de intimidad, pero con un vistazo hacia la cara de la cantante noto que su decisión no era la correcta. Rápidamente cruzó la habitación y se sentó junto a Rachel, reflejando su postura con la espalda apoyada en el pie de la cama mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la mujer más pequeña. "¿Estás bien?" -susurró, rozando sus labios contra la sien de la morena.

Rachel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en el abrazo de Quinn y respondía a la pregunta de su padre. "Estoy segura", dijo Rachel, puntuando su declaración con un movimiento de cabeza a pesar de que su padre no podía verla. "Es difícil de explicar, pero esto solo... estoy segura."

"_Mientras estés segura. Tina lo sabe?"_

Una vez más, Rachel asintió con la cabeza. "Si y ella está manejando las cosas hasta el final. Sólo... Quinn me hace sentir cosas que nunca he sentido antes", dijo ruborizándose ligeramente ante la confesión y oculto su rostro en el pecho de la rubia. "Nos lo debemos las dos para saber qué es esto". Necesitaba que él entendiera que hablaba en serio acerca de Quinn. Su padre no tenía por qué saberlo todo pero - de alguna manera sabía que él pensaría que estaba loca si le decía que estaba enamorada de la bella rubia - pero sus padres merecían saber lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

"_Muy bien, cariño. Así que estás haciendo una película ahora, ¿eh? ¿Cómo va eso?"_

Rachel sonrió y levantó la cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de Quinn mientras volvía su mirada a la vista de la ventana."Sorprendentemente bien, en realidad. Es diferente acerca de estar en el escenario, pero es un bien diferente. Me alegro de que decidí tomar este proyecto."

"_Bueno, tu padre me ha estado molestando para ir de vacaciones pronto - tal vez vamos a ir a Los Ángeles este año y visitarte mientras estés allí ¿Qué es lo que piensas?"_

"Creo que eso suena maravilloso, papi" Rachel respondió con sinceridad, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"_¿Dónde estás viviendo? "_ le preguntó su padre.

"Bueno, yo estaba en el Chateau Marmont," dijo Rachel, sonriendo para sí misma mientras se acercaba y hacía cosquillas en el interior del muslo de Quinn. "Pero Quinn gentilmente me ofreció su casa, así que ya no estoy ahí, citando, que perdía dinero en una habitación de hotel, así que me voy a quedar aquí por ahora"

Quinn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, apretando su agarre en los hombros de la morena y tirando de ella más cerca. Era cierto, quería a Rachel con ella.

"_Parece que ustedes dos se están moviendo muy rápido",_ dijo Hiram y Rachel se encogió ante el ceño que podía oír a través de la voz de su padre.

Rachel miró a Quinn y suspiró. No había manera de hacerle entender bien, lo que sentían Quinn y ella, y que sólo iba a tener que confiar en que iba a cuidar bien de sí misma. "Nos estamos moviendo a la velocidad perfecta para nosotras. Hay mucho de esta historia que no sabes, y junto a Quinn, tal vez cuando tú y papá vengan aquí de visita puedan escucharlo todo."

"_Creo que suena bastante justo",_ dijo Hiram a regañadientes. "¿Cuánto tiempo esperas estar en California?"

"Probablemente de cuatro a cinco meses, más o menos", dijo Rachel. "Estamos haciendo un montón de trabajo ahora en el Paramount, pero vamos a salir hacia otro lugar en un par de semanas y luego se va a poner interesante."

"_No puedo esperar para oírlo todo. ¡No seas una extraña cariño, y llama si necesitas algo. "_

"Por supuesto, papi. Te quiero."

"_Yo también te quiero, cariño. Hablaremos pronto"._

Rachel gimió y tiró su teléfono por encima de su hombro hacia la cama. No había previsto salir ante su padre por teléfono, pero, en retrospectiva, debería de haber estado esperando esa llamada. Sus padres habían creado un hábito de mantenerse al corriente de su carrera, y ella sólo podía esperar que ellos no tuvieran la costumbre de visitar los sitios de chismes. Hay algunas cosas que los padres simplemente no necesitan saber.

Quinn suspiró y dio un ligero beso en la sien a Rachel. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí," Rachel murmuró mientras se volvía hacia Quinn y colocaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la mujer más alta y respiró hondo. "Eso fue sólo una llamada telefónica que nunca espere tener que atender."

Quinn se mordió el labio. "Lo siento".

"No, está bien, Quinn, de verdad," dijo Rachel mientras le acariciaba el cuello a la rubia.

Quinn suspiró y tiró de la morena en su regazo. "¿Qué dijo?" -preguntó mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello de Rachel.

Rachel se relajó sobre Quinn y sonrió. "Él no está enojado ni nada, sólo sorprendido. Aunque, sí dijo que él y papá podrían venir a Los Ángeles para las vacaciones, ya que estoy aquí por un tiempo"

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien. Supongo que me van a estar dando la charla en ese momento?"

Rachel se rió entre dientes. "Probablemente".

"Tienes suerte de que no he hablado con mis padres desde que salí y me repudiaron, una vez más," Quinn murmuró mientras dejaba caer un suave beso en la cabeza de la morena. "Tu no tienes que lidiar con nada de eso."

"¿Seguimos yendo a reunirnos con Santana y Brittany esta noche?" Preguntó Rachel.

"Si quieres", respondió Quinn. "Siempre puedo intentar cambiar la fecha."

"No, no hagas eso. Me refería a que, estoy segura de que a Santana le encantará darme un mal rato con esto."

Quinn se rió sombríamente. "Me aseguraré de que ella se comporte. Vamos a estar en público, por lo que eso va a ayudar. No es como que sea capaz de causar una escena, pero Britt estará allí para mantenerla a raya."

"Hablando de público, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Un lugar que vas amar" Quinn murmuró, sonriendo contra la frente de Rachel mientras besaba suavemente a la morena. "Créeme. Lo vas a conocer a las nueve. Me hace falta ir de compras, aunque ya tengo casi todo. Había planeado ir anoche, pero..."

Rachel tarareaba y levantó la barbilla para besar tiernamente a Quinn. "Me alegro de que no fueras de compras ayer por la noche."

Quinn se rió entre dientes. "Yo también. Pero eso significa que tengo que ir ahora. ¿Quieres venir, o te gustaría quedarte aquí, desempacando, y pasar el rato?"

"Iré contigo", dijo Rachel sin dudarlo. "Voy a desempacar después, cuando esté buscando ropa para vestirme."

Quinn sonrió y besó a Rachel. "Me parece bien. Sólo tengo que ir a hacer una lista y luego podemos irnos."

+ + + / + + + \ + + +

"¿Cómo manejas esto?" Rachel preguntó en un susurro mientras seguía a Quinn a través del mercado Whole Foods cerca de la casa de la rubia.

"Manejar qué?" Quinn preguntó distraídamente mientras comprobaba la lista de ingredientes de un paquete de pan artesano para asegurarse de que no contenía huevos para que Rachel lo comiera.

Rachel miró a un grupo de personas a su alrededor - hombres, mujeres y adolescentes - acurrucados en los extremos del pasillo. "Ser vista todo el tiempo."

Quinn se encogió de hombros y dejó caer el pan en el carrito. "No lo sé. Supongo que es algo que he aprendido a pasar por alto."

"No lo encuentras como una invasión a la privacidad?" -Preguntó Rachel mientras observaba a un adolescente tomar una foto de ellas con su iPhone.

Quinn rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros mientras empujaba el carro hacia las salsas para pastas Jarred. "No tienes que hacer frente a esto en Nueva York, Superestrella?"

"No". _Por supuesto, pero también ayudaba que Renee hacia la mayor parte de mis recados y compras,_ pensó Rachel.

"Hmm, tal vez debería mudarme a Nueva York," Quinn murmuró mientras se saltaba la salsa de crema que había sido una especie de tradición por deferencia a una salsa de tomate más tradicional que su invitada en realidad podría comer. "No es tan grande, Rach. Realmente," añadió mientras miraba hacia arriba y saludaba al grupo con una sonrisa amable.

Rachel se rió entre dientes mientras miraba al grupo, cada uno, miro hacia otro lado como si no hubieran sido atrapados mirándolas, antes de desaparecer alrededor de los siguientes pasillos.

Quinn sonrió. "Ves. Todos se han ido ya."

Rachel negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos. "Sigo diciendo que es extraño."

"¿Honestamente?" Quinn suspiró y asintió en acuerdo. "Sí, lo es. Pero la mayoría de las veces nadie me reconoce. Creo que es debido a la imagen de TMZ, que fue mostrado por E-Online y en un par de otros puntos de venta..." su voz se fue apagando cuando captó la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Rachel y recordó que se había olvidado de decirle a la morena de la llamada que había recibido de Jack cuando había estado conduciendo desde el Marmont a su casa antes. "Heh. Sí. Me olvidé de decirte sobre eso, ¿no?"

Rachel asintió lentamente. "Um. Sí".

"Otros también la mostraron. Y, aparentemente, hay un par de fotos de nosotras cuando estábamos ayer en el Paramount y fueron tomadas con una cámara de teléfono. ¿Estás enojada?"

Rachel soltó un resoplido del aliento y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Estaba molesta? Sí. ¿Entendía que era parte de su trabajo? Sí. ¿Estaba enojada? "No, Quinn. No estoy enojada."

Quinn frunció el ceño, obviamente no creía la respuesta de Rachel. "Lo siento. Si te hace sentir mejor, las imágenes que aquellas personas estaban tomando ahorita solo están propensas a terminar en Twitter o en Tumblr, y estoy bastante segura de que no vi a ninguno de los paparazzi siguiéndonos hasta aquí. Por supuesto, siempre hay una posibilidad de que uno de esos fans se convierta en ambicioso y trate de venderlas, pero hay cosas peores que ser fotografía yendo de compras"

Rachel rodó los ojos. "No me importan las fotos, Quinn. Ya te dije que Te Amo y que estoy segura acerca de esta relación. Es sólo que... es extraño."

"Lo sé, Padawan", coincidió Quinn.

"¿Eh?"

Las cejas de Quinn se arquearon con incredulidad mientras agitaba una mano hacia la morena. "Star Wars?"

"Oh." Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

"Nunca has visto Star Wars, ¿verdad?"

"No exactamente," Rachel la esquivó.

"Tuviste una infancia privada," Quinn murmuró mientras empezaba a empujar su carrito por el pasillo, dejando a Rachel balbuceando a sus espaldas.

"Te digo que Te Amo, te burlas de mí y me dejas?" Rachel resopló mientras se apresuraba hacia la rubia.

Quinn sonrió y disimuladamente comprobó que estaban solas antes de girarse y colocar un casto y rápido beso en los labios carnosos de la morena. "Yo también te amo, Rach. Y yo no me estaba burlando de ti. Mucho."

"Tienes suerte de que me gustas", se quejó Rachel con una sonrisa mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Quinn.

"La tengo", Quinn asintió con una sonrisa tonta. "Vamos, ya casi hemos terminado aquí y esa gente no nos va a seguir para siempre. Vamos a terminar con esto y salir de aquí."

Rachel sonrió. "Yo sabía que te estaban molestando."

"¿Quién no estaría molesta con un grupo de desconocidos mirando y tomando fotos de ti?" Quinn se rió entre dientes mientras miraba su lista. "Está bien, así que sólo tenemos que agarrar un poco de helado de soja y estamos listas para ir."

"De chocolate?" Rachel preguntó esperanzada.

Quinn se rió y rodó los ojos. "De lo que sea que quieras, Rachel," dijo arrastrando las palabras, su sonrisa se hizo cada vez más amplia cuando la morena rebotó por el pasillo en busca de la sección de alimentos congelados.

* * *

**N.A: Disculpas por el retraso y por cualquier error. Gracias a Tod s por los comentarios me anima saber que les esta gustando la traducción, ya que lo estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor que puedo.  
**

**Sin mas que decir Nos Leemos Pronto :)**


End file.
